Love Letters
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Ginny's life takes an unexpected turn the summer before her sixth year. Secret marriages, unrequited love and love letters from an unidentified suitor await Ginny on her return to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone. Here it is the long awaited new story. Sorry it's taken so long but my muse ran off for quite a long period of time right in the middle of this story. Here's the first chapter. I plan to update this on a weekly basis. I will try to get it out the same time every week but I make no promises for what life throws in the way of this schedule. Hope you enjoy. If you don't, I don't want to hear it.

**Disclaimer:** Any and all things HP belong to the wonderfully talented J.K.R. I'm just playing with them. Anything else is copyrighted to their rightful owners, again I'm just playing with it.

**Chapter 1:**

It started just after Valentine's Day of her fifth year, that is when the first letter arrived and she had been receiving a letter daily since then. It did not matter that it was now the middle of summer; the letters kept coming, always at the same time; always by the same owl. No matter how hard she tried, she just could not figure out who the author of the letters was as they had never left her any kind of clue as to their identity. She had tried everything she could think of, magically or otherwise, to reveal the sender's identity.

When spells and potions failed, she turned to observation. She started watching the people she suspected could have been the one writing her the letters but everyone was acting as per their normal behaviour so after a couple of tiring weeks people watching, she decided to just sit back and enjoy the letters, hoping that one day the mystery man behind them would finally reveal himself.

As days turned into weeks and weeks into months, the letters continued to come and this morning was no different as the owl that delivered the letters arrived as usual outside the window shortly after six in the morning. She had spent the hours since its arrival reading and rereading the letter, trying to find some sort of clue as to the writer's identity, without much success. A small part of her hoped that the mystery man behind the letters was Harry but she knew deep down that that was highly unlikely, if not outright impossible. She knew Harry would never think of her as anything more than a little sister at best and at worst, an annoyance that just happened to be his best friend's little sister.

"Ginny dear, can you come downstairs for a moment please?" came the voice of her mother, interrupting her thoughts.

"Coming Mum!" called Ginny in return before folding up the morning's letter and heading downstairs. "Mum what…" Ginny's question died on her lips as she came to a sudden stop just inside the living room door. "L-Lord Malfoy," Ginny greeted the aristocrat nervously, hoping the fear she suddenly felt was not noticeable in her voice.

"Miss Weasley," greeted Lucius in return. "Join us," he offered indicating to Ginny that she should take a seat. "After all the matter I am here to discuss with your parents _does_ concern you, therefore it is only appropriate that you be here for it, even though the matter has already been decided upon."

Ginny looked at Lucius in confusion before turning that confused look to her parents. "Mum? Dad? What is Lord Malfoy talking about? What matter involving me has already been decided?"

Molly and Arthur shared a concerned look with each other before turning their attention back to their daughter. "Now Ginny dear," began Molly in the placating voice. "We know how you feel about Harry but you _have_ to accept the fact that he doesn't feel the same way about you."

"Mum I…"

"Shh Ginny dear, let me finish. Even if and I'm only saying _if_ Harry did return your feelings, you must understand the kind of danger you would be in by being his girlfriend," continued Molly.

"I _know_ that Mum," replied Ginny. "But what does all of this have to do with why Lord Malfoy is here?"

"We just though that if you understood and accepted the fact that you will _never_ get together with Harry that you would be more open to accepting Lord Malfoy's son," soothed Arthur.

"What do you mean by 'more open to accepting Lord Malfoy's son'? In case you've forgotten Lord Malfoy's son has done nothing but torment me for the last five years never mind what he's done to _Ron_," argued Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny but it's for your own protection," commented Molly, trying to placate her daughter's increasing agitation.

"_What_ is for my protection?" demanded Ginny.

"Ginny dear, why don't you go upstairs and pack some clothes and some personal items and your father and I will pack up the rest of your things and send them on to you," instructed Molly as she tried to shoo Ginny from the room.

"You want me to _pack_?" cried Ginny in shock and disbelief. "What the bloody hell for?"

"Watch your tongue Ginevra," snapped Arthur. "Especially in front of Lord Malfoy and his son."

"Not until someone tells me what Lord Malfoy and his son are doing here and what it has to do with me," snarled Ginny angrily in reply.

"Miss Weasley," purred Lucius, causing Ginny to spin and face him. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance in explaining why my son and I are here and how you are involved."

"Fine, Lord Malfoy, _why_ are you here and _what_ does it have to do with me?" demanded Ginny.

"_Ginevra_!" hissed Arthur, grabbing Ginny by the arm, only to have Ginny wrench her arm free before he could do anything more.

"Well?" demanded Ginny through gritted teeth.

"Quite simply Miss Weasley, I've just saved your life," replied Lucius coolly.

"And _why_ would you Lord Malfoy, of all people, save _my_ life unless…" Ginny trailed off as an idea started forming in her head as to what Lucius' real motivations were, her eyes travelling from Lucius to Draco and back again. "And if I don't _want_ your help? What then?"

"I'm afraid that is _not_ an issue Miss Weasley," replied Lucius tiredly. "The marriage contract has already been signed and sent to the Ministry so I suggest you do as your parents told you and go pack a few things as we will be returning to the Manor shortly."

"Mum…Dad…please tell me what Lord Malfoy just said isn't true," pleaded Ginny as she turned her attention towards her parents.

"Go pack Ginevra," instructed Arthur as neither he nor Molly looked at their distraught daughter. "We can't keep Lord Malfoy and his son waiting any longer then they already have been. Why don't you take…your husband with you? I'm sure he'll help you pack, which will make things go much faster."

"Yeah right," snorted Ginny under her breath as she spun on her heel and stomped out of the room and up the stairs, not bothering to see if Draco was following her or not. "I don't even know why I'm bothering," grumbled Ginny as she started throwing things into her Hogwarts trunk. "It's not like anything I own could ever live up the _Malfoy standards_ after all."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," commented Draco quietly from the door to Ginny's room, causing her to spin around in surprise.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean Malfoy?" demanded Ginny.

"It means Ginny," Draco began, his tone still quiet as he walked over to Ginny, taking the books from her hands and placing them carefully in her trunk, "that my mother will make sure that you have everything you might need after all you are the new Lady Malfoy. You are one of the aristocracy now and my mother will make sure you have the right clothes for your place in society."

"Whatever," sighed Ginny as she put the last of her clothes in her trunk before locking it and dragging it towards the stairs. She was not prepared for Draco to help her so she was quite surprised when she felt the other end of her trunk lift off the floor. "Thanks," she commented quietly when she noticed Draco had indeed picked up the other end of the trunk and was helping her carry it down the stairs.

"When can we expect the money Malfoy?" demanded Arthur.

"The money was transferred to your account the minute you signed your daughter over to me Weasley," Lucius sneered in reply.

_CRASH!_

"You _sold_ me to the Malfoys!" demanded Ginny as she lost her hold on her end of the trunk.

"It's not what you think Ginevra," Molly tried to soothe her irate daughter.

"Not what I think?" demanded Ginny. "How can you stand there and tell me 'it's not what I think' when I just _heard_ you question Lord Malfoy on when you could expect _payment_ and there is only _one_ thing that _payment_ could possibly be for," snarled Ginny as she fought back pain filled tears.

"Ginny…" tried Arthur, only to have Ginny turn away from him.

"Draco, can we get out of here?" pleaded Ginny. "_Please_?"

"Father?" questioned Draco, asking for permission to take Ginny on ahead to the Manor in that one simple word. At receiving an answering nod, Draco held out his hand towards Ginny. "Come on Ginny."

"Thank you," replied Ginny as she stepped towards Draco taking his hand.

"I'm going to need you to step a little closer Ginny," instructed Draco with a teasing smirk. "This isn't your average portkey so we need to be as close as possible," he explained carefully as he tentatively pulled Ginny close, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Put your arms around me and hold on tight alright?"

Ginny did as Draco instructed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Relax Ginny," Draco whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you," he continued softly as he activated the sigil in his ring, instantly transporting the two of them from the Burrow and depositing them in Lucius' study at the Manor. Ginny and Draco remained in one another's embrace for a few moments enjoying the feeling of holding and being held by the other, after their arrival at the Manor until Ginny pulled away.

"Thank you…I think," commented Ginny as she nervously fidgeted with her necklace.

"It's alright. As I said Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you," replied Draco, equally as nervous but he was just that much better at hiding it. "Come on, let's go find my mother and introduce you. Just be warned though she may not let you out of her sight until you no longer recognize yourself but I promise that by the time she's done with you, you will _definitely_ be the newest Lady Malfoy."

Ginny nodded nervously as she allowed Draco to lead her out of Lucius' study and through the Manor to his mother's rooms, where she was introduced to Narcissa, who was quite the opposite of what Ginny expected her to be, especially after having seen her at the Quidditch World Cup a number of years earlier.

Narcissa welcomed Ginny kindly before chasing Draco from the room so that she could get started on Ginny's transformation.

It was nearing dinnertime and Draco had not seen or heard from either his mother or Ginny and he was quite nervous about everything and could be found pacing the Entrance Hall at the base of the Grand Staircase. Draco could not understand why his father had been so insistent on his 'marriage' to Ginny even though he was secretly pleased and had promised himself he would never treat her in the same cold and detached way that his father treated his mother, he just had to make sure that his father never found out about it. His father had him worried. He knew Lucius was up to something tonight, he just did not know what or why his father insisted that they eat in the formal dining room instead of the family dining room that they normally used. Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he never saw nor heard his mother approach, so he jumped slightly when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright my Dragon?" asked Narcissa in concern. "It's not like you to pace such as you were."

"Everything is fine Mother," replied Draco turning to look at Narcissa, only to catch sight of Ginny making her way down the stairs. Ginny looked like a goddess descending from the heavens in Draco's eyes. She was dressed in a simple white satin Muggle style ball gown with a simple white lace over robe. Her hair, which had been wavy when she arrived, was now straight, hanging down her back, almost to her waist, the front and side pieces tied back from her face, a thin diamond tiara nestled in her hair. Her make up was simple, highlighting her features nicely. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of simple diamond stud earrings and the wedding band that had appeared on both hers and Draco's hands after the 'marriage' contract between the Weasleys and Malfoys had been finalized. As Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco was there to meet her. "You look beautiful," he complimented her in quiet awe as he extended his arm towards Ginny.

"Thank you," replied Ginny shyly with a slight blush as she took Draco's arm and allowed him to lead her into the formal dinning hall.

"Relax," soothed Draco when he felt Ginny tense beside him as they entered the room to find the long dinning room table set for four, one at each end, the other two settings in the middle facing each other. Draco led Ginny to one of the middle seats, pulling the chair out for her before leaning over and whispering in her ear. "Just work your way in," he instructed before straightening and making his way to the seat across from her. Just as Draco took his seat Lucius led Narcissa into the room, each taking one of the remaining seats at either end of the long table.

"Draco," Lucius greet his son.

"Father," replied Draco.

"Ginevra," Lucius greeted Ginny, a slight sneer in his voice.

"Lord Malfoy," greeted Ginny in nervous reply, never taking her eyes off the elaborate table setting in front of her.

"Why Ginevra, don't you look just _lovely_," commented Lucius as he watched her for a minute. "As if you _truly_ belong here," he continued with a smile, but Ginny heard the stress behind the words, almost as if he was taunting her.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," replied Ginny quietly, knowing that Lucius' words had hidden meanings behind them.

"Of course I do _hope_ you don't have any _trouble_ with our ways, that are no _doubt_ different than what _you_ are used to," he continued as he laid his linen napkin across his lap.

"_Father_," hissed Draco.

"Yes Draco?" asked Lucius looking over at his son with a slight smile, almost a smirk, as the house-elves brought the soup in.

"Don't you think you're being a little _hard_ on her?" questioned Draco quietly, not really wanting to anger his father or let him know about his true feelings for Ginny. "It's not Ginny's fault that her parents…"

"Have entirely _too_ many children to be able to afford to teach those children the _proper_ way of living?" asked Lucius calmly, as he sipped his water.

"A condition that should _not_ be held against the child Lucius," scolded Narcissa lightly.

"I certainly do _not_ hold it against her Narcissa dear," replied Lucius with a smile. "I just hope that she is able to…shall we say _overcome_ the inadequacies of her training?"

"A feat that I am _sure_ she will be able to accomplish in short order darling, _if_ she is given the time to learn. You cannot expect her to live up to the _Malfoy_ standards her first night in the Manor," argued Narcissa lightly.

"I suppose not. A pity she has to learn it in the _first_ place though," replied Lucius with a dramatic sigh. "I wonder just what other _things_ your family neglected to teach you. I'm sure it must have been rather _difficult_ growing up with _so_ many brothers…"

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, please forgive me but I do not understand what growing up with six brothers has to do with anything," questioned Ginny, taking the time to choose her words carefully.

"Well," Lucius began with a sneer. "Your mother no doubt was _far _too busy chasing the _person_ you call a set of twins to provide you with _any_ sort of knowledge about the _facts_ of life. And _even_ so, wearing those hand-me-down's, no doubt not even _having _the normal attire that a girl _should_ have, seeing as you did _not_ have an older sister to get them from…one _has_ to _wonder_ if you know _anything_ in regards to the finer points of one's _sexuality_, or if perhaps you think and act more like a _male_ than you would a _female_," he finished with a smirk.

"Excuse me…" whispered Ginny as she carefully laid her napkin on the table next to her plate before rising from her seat and making her way from the room, hoping her slight unsteadiness went unnoticed.

"Ginny…wait!" called Draco as he rose from his seat to follow her.

"Sit down Draco," instructed Lucius.

"But Father…"

"Sit. Down. Draconis," ordered Lucius, sending a menace filled glare at his son. "If Ginevra chooses _not_ to eat with the family, then that is _her_ choice. She is your _wife_ on paper only and you need only bed her _once_ a week to maintain the contract. This so called _marriage_ is only valid until the Potter brat does what he is supposed to do, at which time the Malfoy family will be purged of the stains that blacken our name and any and all associations with the _lower_ classes will be terminated permanently. Until such time, use Ginevra in any way you see fit Draconis. Use her to prepare yourself for your _real_ wife. Use her to fine tune your sexual expertise as your _real_ wife will appreciate a _truly_ skilled lover. Make no mistake Draconis, your _marriage_ to Miss Weasley changes nothing; your betrothal still stands and your _relationship_ with Miss Weasley is _not_ to be spoken off outside these walls. Is that _understood _Draconis?"

"Yes Father," replied Draco as he reluctantly began eating while his thoughts stayed with Ginny, who had heard every word that Lucius had just said to Draco as she was in the hall.

Ginny knew that Lucius despised her and her family but had hoped that by having her marry Draco, for reasons she could only guess at, Lucius would at least _try_ to be civil to her, but after what he had said to her and what she had just heard him say to his own son, she _knew_ that she would _never_ be accepted as part of the Malfoy family, no matter _how_ hard she tried or how long Harry took to kill the Dark Lord.

/-/There is _no_ way that Dra…Malfoy will _ever_ love me/-/ thought Ginny desperately as she started to make her way unsteadily up the Grand Staircase to the suite of rooms that Narcissa had given her earlier in the day. /-/Just remember Ginny, you mean _nothing_ to _any_ of the Malfoys and you _never_ will. You are here for only _one_ reason, _never_ forget that and above all do _not_ fall in love with Ferret boy no _matter_ what/-/ finished Ginny as she closed the door to her rooms behind her before slowly sliding down the door. Ginny could not stop the tears that came moments later. Tears of pain; the pain of having her parents practically sell her to their mortal enemy. Tears of rejection by the family in whose house she was now a prisoner. And finally tears of acceptance; acceptance of what was and what could never be but more importantly acceptance of the cards that the fates had dealt her. Ginny had no idea how long she had been sitting there nor how long she had been crying until a squeaky yet disdainful voice spoke.

"Girl must get up."

"Go away," mumbled Ginny not raising her eyes to look at the house-elf.

"Girl _must_ get up," snapped the house-elf. "Girl must get ready to do her job and please the young master. Girl _will_ get up," snarled the house-elf when Ginny still did not make a move to get up from the floor. "It's Girls own fault," sighed the house-elf with a snap of its fingers. "Master told Blinky to do _whatever_ Blinky had to do to make sure Girl does as is expected of her."

Ginny grimaced as a dull pain started to spread throughout her body after the elf had snapped its fingers and the longer she stayed on the floor, the greater the pain became. Gritting her teeth against the pain Ginny carefully rose to her feet, using the small table next to the door to help support her before slowly making her way across the room to the adjoining bath. Once in the bathroom Ginny felt the pain coursing through her body ease off but not vanish entirely as the elf had followed her.

After splashing cold water on her face, Ginny made her way back out into the main room before entering her bedroom and carefully seating herself at the vanity. As Ginny sat there attempting to hide the evidence of her tears, Blinky stood off in one corner watching her and maintaining the elfin pain curse to ensure Ginny's co-operation.

"Girl will put this on," ordered Blinky, pointing to a black silk dressing gown that had been laid out on the bed, once Ginny had hidden the evidence of her tears, removed the jewellery she had been wearing and taken her hair down. "Now!" snapped Blinky increasing the pain when Ginny hesitated a second to long.

Once Ginny had changed into the dressing gown Blinky shoved a vial into her hand ordering her to drink it. After choking down the potion without question, Ginny raced into the bathroom to quickly rinse the vile taste from her mouth, eventually resorting to brushing her teeth when rinsing failed to work.

/-/I bloody well hope my parents make good use of Lord Malfoy's money, especially given what they've _sold_ me into/-/ thought Ginny dejectedly as she stood looking at her pale reflection. /-/I'm nothing more than Malfoy Junior's high priced _whore_ who's services have been paid for by _daddy_/-/ mused Ginny darkly as she felt another wave of pain wash over her thanks to Blinky.

"Girl is taking _too_ long," snarled the house-elf as he entered the bathroom. "Girl _must_ be in young Master's chambers _before_ he arrives," instructed Blinky as he increased the pain curse once more.

Ginny stumbled from the bathroom and out into the main room as she tried to fight back the fresh wave of tears while trying not to double over in pain.

"_This_ way," snapped Blinky, indicating to Ginny that she was to enter her bedroom instead of going out the main door to her chambers. Upon entering her bedroom Ginny was surprised to notice a door next to her bed, a door that had most definitely not been there mere minutes earlier. Blinky made his way over to the door, opening it for Ginny. "In…_now_," he demanded as he raised his hand, threatening to increase the pain Ginny was feeling once more.

Ginny did as she was told and stepped through the door only to find herself, not in a hallway as she had anticipated but in what she could only assume to be Draco's bedroom. There was a large four-poster king size bed situated along the opposite wall and the entire room was decorated in Slytherin green and silver, the furniture a deep cherry wood.

/-/There is _definitely_ more to that _door_ then meets the eye/-/ thought Ginny as she walked towards the French Doors that led out onto a private balcony, overlooking the grounds on a decidedly different side of the Manor from her own.

"Girl is here for one reason and _one_ reason only," snapped Blinky, drawing Ginny's attention away from the window. "Girl will do her job and pleasure the young Master and Girl will not even _think_ of trying to do anything beyond the physical pleasuring of young Master. Master told Blinky to make sure Girl does _only_ what is required of her and _nothing_ more."

"Ginny?" asked Draco in surprise from the door to his bedroom before Ginny could question Blinky about the meaning behind his words. "How did you get in here?" he asked as he gently touched Ginny's shoulder.

"Does it really matter?" asked Ginny in reply as she turned towards Draco, stepping into him and kissing his neck as her trembling hands went to work on the fastenings of his robes. "I'm here now," she said as she began nibbling on his ear. "Does it really matter how I got here?"

"Of course not," replied Draco as he gently pulled Ginny's face from his neck. "I was just surprised was all but I _am_ glad you're here," he said with a smile as he leaned into kiss Ginny on the lips, only to have her avoid the kiss by leaning down and starting to kiss the part of his chest that she had managed to expose from his robes.

/-/I'm sorry Draco but that is the _one_ thing I can't give you not if I want to survive this. You can have my body but I know that if I give you my heart I won't survive when you leave me after the Dark Lord is dead/-/ thought Ginny sadly.

It was not long before Ginny had divested Draco of the majority of his clothes, leaving him in nothing but the black slacks he had been wearing under his robe. Ginny knew the minute she got a good look at Draco in nothing more than his pants that she was in serious trouble of losing her heart no matter how hard she fought against it. The man standing in front of her now was no longer the scrawny little twelve-year-old bully she knew from her first year. No, the man before her now was a Greek Adonis. Draco's chest had broadened and filled out. Quidditch had given him a lean but muscular physique. His light tan brought out the silver in his eyes while his platinum blond hair fell haphazardly across his forehead.

/-/Oh Gods he's…_beautiful_/-/ thought Ginny with a small whimper as she fell to her knees in front of Draco.

"Ginny what are you…" Draco's words trailed off into a light moan when he felt Ginny's hand on his already painful erection, painful due to the fact that it had appeared the minute he had found her waiting for him in his rooms in nothing more than a black silk dressing gown. "Ginny…_wait…stop_…" Draco pleaded a few minutes later, gently pulling Ginny's mouth off his erection.

"Were you not enjoying yourself?" asked Ginny nervously, afraid of what his answer might mean for her.

"Immensely Ginny," replied Draco with a smile. "But I _do_ believe in equal opportunity in the bedroom," he smirked as he leaned into kiss her once more, which Ginny managed to avoid by stepping back and lifting her head slightly so that Draco's lips met her neck instead of her lips.

While feasting on Ginny's neck, Draco worked the knot loose in the tie of her dressing gown, before lightly tracing his hands along her shoulders, slipping the dressing gown off as he worked his way down Ginny's body with his lips.

"Wait…_stop_…" pleaded Ginny a few minutes later causing Draco to stop his oral stimulations.

"Were you not enjoying yourself?" questioned Draco, a teasing glint in his eyes as he used Ginny's own words against her.

"Immensely," replied Ginny in kind. "But if you don't stop I don't know if I'll be able to remain standing much longer."

"Well, _that's_ easily taken care of," commented Draco as he swept Ginny off her feet and into his arms before carrying her over to his bed and gently laying her down on top of it, gracefully crawling on to it after her.

As the night progressed Ginny gave no indication of the nervousness she was feeling towards Draco being her first lover. She hid her nervousness behind the anger she felt at being forced into her current situation, anger not directed at Draco himself as he was as much a victim in this situation as she was. No she was angry at Lucius Malfoy for treating her the way he was and angry at her parents for agreeing to the arrangement in the first place.

No matter how many times Draco tried, Ginny managed to avoid his kiss, much to Draco's continued frustration, although he did not allow it to put a damper on the evening. He finally had the woman of his dreams in his bed and she was more than just an image produced by his subconscious while he slept, no she was flesh and blood and he was going to hold onto her as long as he could.

When it came time for Draco to finally enter her, Ginny buried her face in Draco's neck and wrapped her arms around him tightly as she braced for the pain she knew was coming.

Draco stilled when he felt Ginny's teeth bite into his neck and her nails dig into his back as he felt her internal resistance break away. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly in concern as he gently caressed Ginny's hair.

Unwilling to trust her voice Ginny merely nodded in response.

Not wanting to hurt Ginny further, Draco took up a slow thrusting pace, determined to make slow gentle love to the goddess of his dreams, wanting to make the night special and one that Ginny would always remember.

A few hours later found Ginny and Draco lying next to each other, Ginny's head on Draco's chest, her arm over his stomach and his arms wrapped around her. As Ginny was beginning to lightly doze off, being lulled to sleep by the softly consistent beat of Draco's heart, she suddenly felt an all too familiar pain sear through her body. Carefully raising her head from Draco's chest only to have her gaze meet that of Blinky. Ginny groaned quietly, trying not to wake Draco, as she slowly started to disentangle herself from Draco's arms as she made her way from Draco's bed over to where he had discarded her dressing gown earlier. Wrapping the robe around herself, her fingers kept fumbling with the ties as Blinky kept the pain curse active, leading her back through the door she had entered through earlier.

Once back in Ginny's bedroom, Blinky maintained the pain spell on Ginny until the door adjoining her room to Draco's had vanished; when the door was gone, Blinky, along with the pain Ginny was feeling disappeared. As soon as the elf was gone, Ginny stumbled her way from her bedroom and into the bathroom, where she cleaned off all traces of her lost innocence before collapsing onto her bed and crying herself into an uneasy sleep.

_To Be Continued_

Press that nice little button at the bottom of the screen and leave your review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi Everyone. Well here it is. Chapter 2 of Love Letters. Big thanks go to my sister Isá for being my beta. HI SIS! If you don't like it, don't read it and don't bother telling me about it. Hope you Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The following morning Ginny was woken from her fitful sleep by a tapping at her bedroom window. Ginny turned bleary eyes towards the window, only to gasp in shock when she saw a familiar owl outside on the balcony. Ginny winced as every muscle in her body protested as she attempted to get out of bed, thanks not only to her time with Draco but mostly thanks to the torture inflicted on her by Lucius' order. When Ginny finally made it to the balcony doors, she was shocked to see that the owl did indeed have a letter tied to its leg. Ginny carefully untied the letter from the owl, which seemed to nuzzle her hand before taking flight and returning to its master, whoever they were. Ginny slowly opened the letter, unsure if she wanted it be from her mystery man or not.

_My Beautiful Fireling,_

/-/It's from him/-/ thought Ginny. /-/But then why wouldn't it be seeing as nobody knows about me and Malfoy. Oh Gods, I hope my mystery man continues to write. I don't know _how_ I'll survive my time here without his letters/-/ prayed Ginny silently before continuing to read her latest letter…her lifeline.

"Girl is expected for breakfast in twenty minutes," snarled Blinky from the doorway a short while later.

Knowing what lay in store for her if she did not do as was expected of her, Ginny, using the wall behind her for leverage, got to her feet and made her way towards her bathroom. Ginny looked longingly at the tub wishing she had the time for a nice relaxing soak but knowing otherwise opted for a quick shower instead.

After emerging from the shower, Ginny looked everywhere she could think of in her suite of rooms for a hair dryer. After wasting five minutes in a pointless search for a non-existent hair dryer, Ginny quickly pulled on the nicest outfit, next to her 'wedding dress', that she had, even though she _knew_ it would definitely _not_ live up to Lucius' standards.

When she was finally dressed, Ginny followed Blinky down to the breakfast room, where Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were already seated.

"So _good_ of you to finally grace us with your presence Ginevra," Lucius sneered as Draco pulled Ginny's seat out for her before returning to his own.

"I apologize for being late Lord Malfoy," replied Ginny, refusing to make eye contact with any of the Malfoys. "I seem to have lost track of the time this morning…"

"I assume that _might_ explain _why_ you are dripping water all over my rather _expensive_ antique furniture?" inquired Lucius condescendingly.

"I am sorry about that Lord Malfoy but I could not find anything to use to dry my hair this morning," replied Ginny.

"What about your wand Ginny? Why didn't you just…"

"Ginevra is _still_ underage Draconis," interrupted Lucius. "And therefore the restriction on underage magic _still_ applies to her."

"But Father…"

"But _nothing_ Draconis, the matter is closed," Lucius informed him. "But the matter of your _attire_ Ginevra I'm afraid is _not_. Where in the world did you get that rag you are wearing Ginevra? You look no better than a mudblood harlot."

Ginny looked down at her pale blue cotton sundress and picked at an invisible thread. "I'm sorry Lord Malfoy," Ginny apologized again. "It's the nicest dress I have and any robes I own are my brothers' old school robes."

"_Why_ does this _not_ surprise me?" Lucius sneered mockingly. "Narcissa dear if it would not overly burden or inconvenience you much, might you consider escorting Ginevra into Diagon Alley and acquiring some _real_ clothing for her that is much more, shall we say…appropriate?"

"Of course Lucius darling," agreed Narcissa. "Ginevra dear, whenever you are ready…"

"I am ready now Lady Malfoy," replied Ginny as she placed her napkin on the table.

"But Ginny, you've hardly eaten anything this morning," Draco pointed out in concern. "And you barely ate anything last night either."

Ginny looked down at her untouched plate of food. "I suddenly seem to have lost my appetite," replied Ginny, not looking at Draco. "Lady Malfoy, I am ready to go whenever you are."

"Of course child," replied Narcissa. "Lucius, Draco, if you will excuse us."

"Of course Narcissa, Ginevra," replied Lucius with a dismissive nod.

"Mother, Ginny," replied Draco as he watched his Mother lead Ginny from the room. He was worried about Ginny, but knew better than to bring his concerns to his father's attention.

"Are you alright child?" asked Narcissa in concern as she led Ginny into one of the most expensive and exclusive stores in Diagon Alley. "You seem a bit pale and I too noticed that you've hardly eaten since you arrived at the Manor yesterday."

"I'm fine Lady Malfoy," replied Ginny quietly, quite intimidated by the store she found herself in.

"Are you sure child? My son hasn't _done_ anything he should not have has he?" queried Narcissa worriedly.

"No Lady Malfoy," replied Ginny as she was ushered up onto a stool to be measured. "Your son was the perfect gentleman. The kind of man any girl could ever dream of having and she that does…she that does will be the luckiest girl in all of England," offered Ginny sadly knowing that Draco was not meant for her but for another.

As the morning wore on, Ginny had lost count of the number of various dresses and robes she had tried on, only knowing that the take and discard piles were growing, the discard pile at a much faster rate then the pile of items they were going to take. Ginny grew concerned when the talk and the clothes turned that of the Hogwarts uniform.

"What's the matter child?" asked Narcissa when she saw the distraught look on Ginny's face.

"Lady Malfoy, I…it's just…you've been so generous already. I can't ask you to buy me my Hogwarts things as well and there is _no_ way I could pay for _any_ of this. My family can barely afford the robes at Madam Malkin's."

"Oh child," cried Narcissa quietly as she moved to stand in front of Ginny, taking both of Ginny's hands in hers. "Even if you weren't one of us now, a girl as beautiful and as special as you deserves the _best_ money can buy. I'm sure your parents did what they could but as their _only_ daughter, they _should_ have seen to it that you had what you _needed_, not merely what they already had. If they had raised you the way a _proper_ pureblood girl ought to be raised. You could have brought prestige to your family with the right match, a match much like the one with my Dragon, child. A match that is good for _both_ of you. You are the fire my Dragon _breathes_, child. You have found yourself a _good_ match in my son."

"A match that will never be acknowledged and one that will _not_ last Lady Malfoy," replied Ginny quietly. /-/No matter _how_ much I may want it to./-/

"Nonsense child," chided Narcissa lightly. "I _know_ my son and I saw the way he looked at you yesterday. _You_ are his heart's desire. _You_ are the one that fills his dreams at night, _never_ forget that," Narcissa ordered. "Now no more arguments child, I _am_ getting you not only your Hogwarts robes but _all_ of your supplies as well as a new trunk."

"Lady Malfoy, _please_…"

"Ginevra, _what_ did I _just_ say?"

"No arguments."

"Exactly."

"But Lady Malfoy…"

"_No_ arguments Ginevra," scolded Narcissa with a smile. "We will get your supplies _after_ a nice lunch but before we leave here there is one more item that I would like for you to try on and I know exactly where you can wear it."

Ginny sighed in defeat, knowing it was pointless to argue with Narcissa Malfoy, or any Malfoy for that matter, but even she had to admit the lady had exquisite taste and this last item was no exception.

It was late afternoon by the time Ginny and Narcissa returned to the Manor, having spent a pleasant day out shopping. Ginny was surprised when she entered her rooms upon returning to find that all their purchases had already been delivered, her robes and dresses hanging in her wardrobe in her bedroom and her supplies in the bookcase and desk in her sitting room.

Knowing she had some time before dinner, Ginny decided to make use of her time _and_ her rather large bathtub and take a very nice, long relaxing soak before dressing for dinner. Once done with her bath, Ginny wrapped herself in a nice warm bathrobe and returned to her bedroom to get ready for dinner. Ginny was oblivious to the fact that she was not alone in her room until the other person spoke.

"Ginevra," purred Lucius dangerously from the chair in the corner, opposite Ginny's vanity.

"Lord Malfoy!" cried Ginny in surprise as she leapt to her feet, spinning to face Lucius.

"Tell me Ginevra, do you consider yourself one of _us_ now? A Malfoy?" questioned Lucius dangerously as he stalked towards Ginny.

"No…no Lord Malfoy," replied Ginny nervously as she tried to back away from Lucius only to back into her vanity.

"Yet you felt it your _right_ to spend _my_ money on _your_ school things?" demanded Lucius as he grabbed Ginny forcefully by the arms.

"Lord Malfoy _please_…" pleaded Ginny. "The Lady Malfoy was _most_ insistent…"

"Well then I shall _humour_ my wife…for now," commented Lucius as he stepped back and released his hold on Ginny. "I would suggest writing to your parents about your Hogwarts supplies as _every_ thing purchased in that vein today _will_ be returned," instructed Lucius as he prepared to leave. "Oh and one more thing Ginevra…"

"Yes Lord Malfoy?" asked Ginny nervously.

As soon as the question left her mouth, Ginny found herself being backhanded across the face, hard enough to have Lucius' ring cut her cheek and knock her to the floor.

"Remember your place Miss _Weasley_, right there on the floor at the feet of a Malfoy," Lucius sneered. As he reached the door to Ginny's bedroom, Lucius turned back to face her. "I assume you will _not_ be joining us for dinner this evening?"

Ginny shook her head in response, not trusting her voice which she knew would be heavy with the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Once Lucius was gone, Ginny carefully got to her feet and made her way towards her wardrobe where she pulled out, not one of the new nightgowns Narcissa had bought her but a pair of her old flannel pants and a tank top, which she put on with trembling hands before returning to her vanity, where she spent the next few minutes trying to get her cheek to stop bleeding. Ginny was not surprised by the light purple bruise forming on her cheekbone, nor the dark blue handprint bruises on her upper arms.

/-/You were right Ginny. You will _never_ be a member of _this_ family, no matter _how_ Draco treats you. You now bear the marks that prove your place in this family; a place that is lower than that of the house-elves/-/ thought Ginny as she carefully pulled a cloth from her face to check the bleeding.

Once Ginny had finally gotten her cheek to stop bleeding, she made her way over to her bed and carefully climbed under the covers.

_Meanwhile…_

"Mother, have you seen Ginny at all since you returned?" asked Draco in concern as Lucius seated himself at the dinner table.

"No my Dragon," replied Narcissa. "Not since we returned, why?"

"It appears that young Ginevra has taken ill Draco," offered Lucius before Draco could answer his mother's question. "Do not worry Draco. She will be quite well by the time you need her again. Blinky will look after her."

"Father, about Blinky…"

"What about him Draco?" demanded Lucius coldly.

"Is he _really_ the right elf for Ginny Father? Blinky can be a little…_harsh_ for a house-elf. Wouldn't it be better to give her one of the _female_ elves? What about Beana or Liska?" questioned Draco in reply.

"And risk them growing attached to one another? I think not Draco. Ginevra's _services_ are only temporary and as such she shall have an elf that will remember that and do as instructed, making sure that Ginevra does as she's expected to," Lucius informed him coldly. "Is that understood Draco?"

"Yes Father," replied Draco, knowing that trying to argue the point was a waste of time but it did not stop his growing concern for Ginny, especially given the way his father had been talking.

"Mitsy!" called Draco once he was in his rooms after escaping from dinner.

"Yes Master Draco sir? What can Mitsy do for you?" squeaked the house-elf that had appeared in the room.

"I want you to take me to Ginny's rooms," instructed Draco.

"Sir?" asked Mitsy in confusion.

"Take me to Ginny's rooms," Draco repeated.

"Mitsy is sorry Master Draco sir but Mitsy does not know who Master is speaking of," explained Mitsy. "Who is _Ginny_?"

"Well then get one of the other elves that _does_ know and _they_ can show me," snapped Draco in frustration.

"Forgive Mitsy Master Draco sir, but none of the other elves will know that as none know who this _Ginny_ is," replied Mitsy.

Draco was completely confused now. "Well then get Blinky. He's the one in charge of her care," he ordered.

"Blinky is not looking after a Ginny Master Draco sir. He's looking after Girl," Mitsy informed him.

"Girl?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yes sir. Girl," replied Mitsy.

"What does this _Girl_ look like Mitsy?" asked Draco as he tried to rein in his temper.

"Mitsy does not know Master Draco," replied Mitsy nervously. "Blinky is only elf allowed to be in her presence."

"But you at least _know_ where her rooms are?" demanded Draco. "Then take me there," he ordered at Mitsy's reluctant nod.

"Mitsy sorry Master Draco sir, but Master can not see her," commented Mitsy sadly.

"And why not?"

"Because Girl's rooms are sealed and warded against entry or exiting each night after dinner once Girl returns to them on Master Lucius' orders," explained Mitsy.

"Well then tell me _how_ she got in here last night if her rooms are sealed?" questioned Draco. "It was later than this when I found her in here."

"Mitsy does not know Master Draco sir."

"So help me Mitsy, either _find_ me a way in to Ginny's rooms _without_ tripping my father's wards or by Merlin, I'm giving you _clothes_," Draco threatened, causing Mitsy to squeak and run into his bedroom.

"Only way Blinky could have brought Girl here without breaking the wards would have been through special door," explained Mitsy when Draco entered his bedroom.

"_What_ special door?"

"This one Master Draco sir," replied Mitsy snapping her fingers, causing a door to materialize in the corner opposite to Draco's bed.

/-/That's almost the _exact_ spot where I saw Ginny standing last night when I came in/-/ Draco thought as he approached the door. "Mitsy, go to the kitchens and bring me back a sandwich. If anyone asks the sandwich is for me and you are to tell _no one_ of this understood?"

"Yes Master Draco sir," replied Mitsy before disappearing.

/-/Here goes nothing/-/ thought Draco as he opened the door, stepping through into what appeared to be a dimly lit bedroom. After allowing his eyes to adjust to the new light, Draco scanned the room quickly, his eyes coming to rest on the figure sleeping in the bed next to where he was standing. "Ginny?" he called quietly as he gently sat down on the bed next to her.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked sleepily as she turned onto her back towards the sound of the voice.

"That depends on which Malfoy you would prefer," teased Draco, growing more concerned when he noticed Ginny shrink back from him. "Incendio," he cast with a flick of his wand, lighting the torches in Ginny's room. "That's…" Draco stopped his though when he turned back to Ginny, only to notice the bruises on the arm that lay exposed on the comforter. "Ginny what happened? Where did these come from?" he asked indicating the bruise.

"It's not important and it doesn't matter because nothing happened," replied Ginny, not meeting Draco's concerned gaze.

"Ginny it…" Draco's words trailed off as he caught sight of Mitsy in the doorway, tray in hand.

"Thank you Mitsy," Draco said as he took the tray from the house-elf. "Go on back to work. I'll call you when I'm finished here."

"Yes Master Draco sir," replied Mitsy before vanishing.

Once the elf was gone, Draco closed the door before returning to Ginny's bed, laying the tray beside her before retaking his seat. "Eat," he ordered gently. "Ginny, _please_ eat something," he pleaded when Ginny did not touch the food. "As much as you may find this hard to believe, I…_care_ about you and I can't bare the thought of you going hungry. You _must_ be famished; I mean you didn't have any dinner last night, nor breakfast this morning and I can only imagine how you must have dealt with lunch with my mother. Don't get me wrong Ginny, I love my mother dearly but she can be quite…_intimidating_," mused Draco with a chuckle.

"Your mother has been very kind to me since I arrived," replied Ginny quietly, taking a tentative bite from the sandwich.

"I think she's just happy to have another female in the house, especially one that is _not_ Pansy Parkinson," commented Draco, disgust entering his voice at the name.

"But I thought you _liked_ Pansy?" questioned Ginny in quiet curiosity. "I mean you're almost always together and you look like your perfect together, the perfect pure blood Slytherin couple."

"That's what you are _supposed_ to think and _supposed_ to see," explained Draco as he gently brushed a stray piece of hair from Ginny's undamaged cheek. "Appearances, especially mine, can be deceiving; Pansy is nothing but a simpering little social climber determined to claw her way up the ladder of society any way she and her family can."

"Then why do you spend time with her, let her hang all over you the way that she does?"

"Have you been watching me Ginny? Has Gryffindor's little Fireling been watching the big bad Slytherin Dragon?" asked Draco teasingly. He was pleased to note the faint blush spread across Ginny's face.

At Draco's teasing words, Ginny turned her head away hoping to block his view of her face as much as possible. "If you don't like Pansy, why are you always with her?"

"Because she's my _betrothed_," replied Draco, practically spitting the last word in distaste. "As long as the Dark Lord lives I have to maintain the image I have and that image is the one of the Death Eater in training who simply _adores_ Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh," replied Ginny quietly.

"Ginny," began Draco as he gently took a hold of Ginny's chin, turning her face towards him. "The thought of spending the rest of my life with Parkinson sickens me. When Potter _does_ finally defeat the Dark Lord, I intend to hold onto what I have, to hold onto _you_."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"This is one promise I have _every_ intention of keeping," reassured Draco as he caressed Ginny's cheek, his fingers brushing over the cut. "Would you please tell me what happened?" pleaded Draco as he turned Ginny's face more to get a good look at what his fingers felt. He was dismayed to see a cut on her cheek along with a purple bruise. "Who did this to you? Was it Father?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, keeping her gaze on her lap.

"_Why_ would he do this?" asked Draco in outrage. "He's _supposed_ to be protecting you, _not_ beating you."

"I don't know why he made the arrangement with my parents but I can _assure_ you it has absolutely _nothing_ to do with protecting _me_," commented Ginny bitterly. "And as for why he hit me it appears that I had forgotten my place. That because of the contract between our families, I _assumed_ I was your equal and therefore entitled to the same things as you."

"Meaning what Ginny? You went shopping with Mother and it was _his_ bloody idea to begin with," raged Draco.

"Your mother was kind enough to buy me all new uniforms and supplies for Hogwarts. She even bought me a new trunk to carry everything in," explained Ginny, her quiet voice a contrast to Draco's rage.

"He _beat_ you over uniforms and supplies!" questioned Draco in surprise and outrage. "I'm sorry Ginny, "he apologized sincerely when he saw Ginny shrink back from him in fear. "Will you let me heal you at least?"

"Please don't," begged Ginny, desperation evident in both her voice and her eyes.

"Why not?" asked Draco in confusion. "Surely you must be in _some_ pain and if you're worried about the Ministry finding out don't be. There are wards on the Manor that prevent the Ministry from detecting _any_ underage magic here."

"No it's…it's not that. It's just…if you heal what your Father did then he'll _know_ you've seen me and …"

"And it will only make matters worse for you," Draco said, finishing Ginny's sentence for her. "Alright," he agreed rather reluctantly. "I _don't_ like it but I don't want you hurt any worse because of me."

"Thank you," offered Ginny, placing a tentative hand on top of Draco's on the bed.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, taking Ginny's hand in his own. "Ginny, I…I mean would you…would you…"

"What is it? Are you alright?" asked Ginny in nervous concern. "I've never seen the Slytherin Prince tongue-tied and at a loss for words before," she teased.

"Please don't call me that," requested Draco quietly. "Not here, not in these rooms, in _either_ of our rooms."

"I'm sorry," apologized Ginny, her sincerity apparent in her voice. "I didn't mean to offend you…"

"You didn't," reassured Draco with a small smile and a light squeeze on her hand. "It's just that the _Slytherin Prince_ as you call it, is the mask that I'm forced to wear. It's _not_ who I really am."

"I know and I _am_ sorry. Since this whole mess started you've shown me a side of you I had no idea even existed. I much prefer the man before me to the Slytherin Prince anyway. Now what were you trying to ask me?" questioned Ginny with a slight smile playing teasingly on her lips.

"Well the End of Summer Ball is next week and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me," asked Draco nervously.

"I would love to," replied Ginny only to give a small laugh a few minutes later. "She _must_ have known…"

"Who must have known what?" questioned Draco in confusion.

"Your mother," replied Ginny. "She made sure I would have the perfect dress."

"That sounds like Mother alright," chuckled Draco. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep," commented Draco in amusement when Ginny failed to stifle a yawn. "I'll try to see you tomorrow night if I can get Mitsy to open the doorway again."

"I'll understand if you don't," commented Ginny as she lay back down.

"If I don't, at least we will have our _scheduled_," Draco sneered the word, "time next week plus the Ball the following day."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ginny," bid Draco, leaning over and kissing Ginny on the forehead before making his way back into his bedroom. The door vanishing the minute the latch clicked closed. "I love you my beautiful Fireling," finished Draco, resting his forehead on the now solid wall before walking over and collapsing on his bed.

To be continued…

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, now press that little button that says review.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Cookies and hugs to all who reviewed and big bag of Bertie Botts Beans to Helldarkangel1 for being the first to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of Love Letters. I know it's a few days early but I'm not about to be anywhere near my computer on Christmas eve or Christmas day and I most likely won't be home on Boxing day either so hope you all enjoy your early Christmas present. Thanks to my sis Isá for betaing this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Draco and Ginny did not get to see each other privately again that week until it was time for them to renew the contract between their families, and even then they were not alone, Draco was not aware of their chaperone although Ginny was and she felt the pain that proved it. Their second time together proceeded much the same as their first time had and after spending a number of hours in bed with Draco, Ginny stumbled back into her rooms, Blinky's pain curse the strongest she had yet felt because she had had the audacity to doze off in Draco's arms that night. It was a mistake she would never let happen again, swearing it as she collapsed onto her bed, giving into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.

Late the following afternoon, Draco convinced Mitsy to open the passageway between his and Ginny's rooms so that he could surprise Ginny and escort her downstairs to meet up with his parents before everyone left for the ball. Draco was not prepared for the vision that met his eyes when he entered Ginny's bedroom. Although Ginny's back was towards him, he could see her reflection in the mirror. She was even more beautiful then when he saw her after she first arrived a week earlier. Ginny's hair had been pulled up into an elaborate French twist, his mother's triangular shaped, diamond tiara resting just in front of the hair piled on top of her head, the diamonds a cool contrast to the fiery redness of her hair.

"You're beautiful," Draco complimented breathlessly.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Ginny in shock as she looked at Draco in the mirror. "You startled me. What are you doing here anyways?"

"I came to escort you to the Ball of course. And I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Draco apologized as he walked up behind Ginny and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have come here," admonished Ginny as she fastened her earrings. "If your father finds out…"

"He's _not_ going to find out Ginny," reassured Draco. "As far as he's concerned we met in the hall on the walk downstairs. Here let me help you with that," Draco offered as he helped Ginny fasten her necklace.

"Thank you," commented Ginny once the choker was fastened.

"Now come here," instructed Draco, taking Ginny by the hand and helping her from the seat in front of her vanity. "I want to see just how beautiful you are, _all_ of you, not just your pretty face."

Ginny could not help the light blush that spread across her face at Draco's words.

When Draco got a good look at Ginny, he was struck speechless. Ginny had not only his mother's diamond tiara in her hair but she also wore diamond string earrings, a five-band diamond bracelet on her right wrist and a five-strand diamond choker nestled snugly at the base of her neck. Her dress was a white satin sleeveless ball gown, embroidered with fine silver threads and diamond dust.

Ginny started to worry the longer Draco simply stood there staring at her. "Is something wrong? Do you not like it? Is it not the right thing to wear? Your mother, she…" Ginny's words trailed off as Draco laid a finger on her lips to silence her string of questions.

"You. Are. Beautiful," Draco reassured her. "No, not beautiful. You're stunning…you're gorgeous…you're a…a _Goddess_."

"You really think so?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Yes I do. No one will be able to take their eyes off you tonight, but don't worry, I have no intention of leaving your side even for a moment," assured Draco. "Now shall we?" he asked, placing a white satin cape around Ginny's shoulders, before holding out his arm.

Once Ginny had taken his arm, Draco led her from her room and down to the Entrance Hall, where his mother and Father were waiting.

"Ginevra, don't you look simply lovely this evening," purred Lucius, hiding his fury at seeing Ginny on his son's arm, under cool indifference. "Might I have a word with you, it won't be but a moment and then we will be on our way."

"Of course Lord Malfoy," agreed Ginny, sharing a concerned look with Draco before following Lucius from the Entrance Hall and into his study.

Once Ginny was in the room, Lucius threw up privacy wards and silencing spells before back handing Ginny across the face hard enough to once more split her cheek and send her crashing into his desk, cracking a few ribs in the process. "I guess you really _are_ as thick as I always suspected your family to be," snarled Lucius as he grabbed Ginny by the arm and hauled her back to her feet. "I thought you had learned your lesson last week about presuming yourself to be a member of this family but I guess the lesson just didn't take so I'll just need to teach you a new one," he sneered coldly as he threw Ginny to the ground. "Has the little _whore_ got nothing to say for herself? Oh yes Ginevra, _that_ is what you are, a _whore_. A high priced one, but a _whore_ none the less," Lucius informed her as he began raining heavy blows across Ginny's body with his snakehead cane. "How _dare_ you presume yourself worthy of my son; you are _nothing_ Ginevra," he sneered as he grabbed Ginny by her hair, pulling her torso up off the floor as he knelt down next to her. "You are not here for _your_ protection Miss Weasley but to protect _my son_. As long as you appear under my control, My Lord will leave my son alone," Lucius informed her coldly as he flipped Ginny onto her back, pinning her to the floor, her arms above her head in one of his hands while the other roamed her body freely. "And as for your _lesson_ in where you belong, I believe that would best be learned under _my_ careful supervision. I think you should spend the nights you are not in my son's company, in _mine_, learning your place _under_ a Malfoy, beginning _tonight_," he finished, kissing Ginny forcefully, before rising to his feet in one fluid motion and straightening his hair and robes. "As much as I would like to begin your _lessons_ immediately Ginevra, it would not do to have Draco keep Pansy waiting any longer than necessary. Good day Miss Weasley," Lucius finished before exiting the study and returning to Narcissa and Draco.

"Where's Ginny Father?" asked Draco in concern when Ginny did not return with Lucius.

"It appears that young Ginevra has changed her mind about accompanying us this evening," Lucius offered by way of explanation.

"What did you do to her Father?" demanded Draco.

"I didn't _do_ anything to her Draconis, and _don't_ use that tone of voice with me," snapped Lucius coldly. "You need not concern yourself with _why_ Ginevra does what she does. The _only_ time you need concern yourself with her is when you _bed_ her."

"But Father…"

"_Enough_ Draconis," ordered Lucius harshly. "Your betrothed is waiting for you, let us not keep Pansy and her family waiting any longer than we already have," instructed Lucius as he ushered Draco and Narcissa out the door to the waiting carriage.

Ginny lay still on the floor for a few minutes after Lucius left. Only when she was fairly certain that Lucius would not be returning did she attempt to get up. Ginny carefully made it to her feet, her body protesting the entire time as she fought back tears of pain. "I will _not_ give into the pain. I _can't_, not yet. Not until I'm someplace safe," commented Ginny fiercely to herself. Taking a look around the room, Ginny realized that it was the same room in which she and Draco had appeared in when she first arrived, as well as the one she and Narcissa had used to portkey to and from Diagon Alley. "This must be one of the main points of entry into the Manor, which means…" Ginny thought aloud as she stumbled to the fireplace, checking everything on the mantle. "Oh thank the Gods," Ginny sighed when she found a box of Floo Powder. Her mind made up, Ginny drew her cloak's hood over her head and threw the Floo powder into the fireplace before stepping in, calling out her destination and disappearing into the green flames.

It was one of Ginny's less than graceful landings out of the Floo network but given her current condition she was just grateful to still be conscious.

"Sweet Merlin!" cried Rosmerta when she saw Ginny collapse to the floor after falling out of her fireplace. "Are you alright Miss?"

"Dumbledore," replied Ginny, her voice laced with pain. "Must…see…Professor…Dumbledore."

"Of course," agreed Rosmerta. "I'll just get him on the Floo…"

"NO!" cried Ginny desperately. "Not safe…need to…get…to…Hogwarts…"

"Miss you can barely stand, how do you expect to make it all the way up to the school?" asked Rosmerta in concern as she watched Ginny pull herself shakily to her feet, the bruising on her arms not going unnoticed. "It would be faster to fire call…"

"Faster yes," agreed Ginny through gritted teeth. "Safer…no. I _have_ to get to Hogwarts before they get back," commented Ginny as she turned towards the door, grateful Narcissa had insisted that all her clothing be spelled to be stain resistant as she was fairly certain at least one of the welts on her back had begun bleeding when she had arrived a few minutes earlier and she was thankful that neither her cloak nor her dress gave any indication of the true extent of her injuries.

"Miss! Wait, let me help you," offered Rosmerta, carefully taking hold of one of Ginny's arms when Ginny stumbled into one of the tables.

Rosmerta helped the mystery woman from the Three Broomsticks, through Hogsmeade and up towards Hogwarts Castle in silence, not wanting to push the girl for information she did not want to share. The mystery woman's voice was familiar to Rosmerta; making her wonder if the stranger was actually a student at the school. She had been fairly certain as to who the mystery woman was until she caught a glimpse of the skirt of the dress the young woman was wearing, knowing that the student she was thinking of could not afford such an extravagant and expensive gown. Even the cloak the woman wore to hide her identity screamed money, leading Rosmerta to believe that it was next to impossible for this young lady to be the student she first believed her to be. As Rosmerta led Ginny into the castle, they came across Professor Minerva McGonagall in the Entrance Hall.

"Rosmerta? What are you doing here? Is everything all right? And who is this young woman with you?" questioned Minerva.

"I'm fine Minerva," replied Rosmerta. "This young woman came tumbling out of my fireplace a few minutes ago asking to see Albus. I thought it best to accompany her," explained Rosmerta.

"Albus is in the Great Hall as dinner is about to begin for the staff that is presently here," explained Minerva as she started towards the doors leading to the Great Hall, indicating for Rosmerta and Ginny to follow her.

"Ah Minerva, there you are," greeted Albus as the three women entered the Hall. "And I see you've brought guests with you," he chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It's a pity poor Severus is tied up in his lab this evening. I'm sure he would have enjoyed the company of our guests, especially the young lady who has decided to remain hidden in her cloak."

"Forgive me Albus, but as I said to Minerva, she," Rosmerta indicated Ginny, "tumbled out of my fireplace a short while ago insisting on speaking with you in person, _despite_ her condition," explained Rosmerta.

"Her condition?" asked Albus in concern, moving his gaze from Rosmerta to Ginny's cloaked form. "Tell me child, what has brought you here today that is so important you apparently have risked your very health by walking here from Hogsmeade?"

"Sanctuary," replied Ginny shakily.

"I see," replied Albus seriously, the ever-present twinkle disappearing from his eyes. "Filius, Minerva, if you'll come with me please. Rolanda, you as well as Pomona is currently away from the school. As for Severus, I'm afraid he cannot be disturbed presently. Minerva if you would assist our guest, we will all head up to my office," Albus instructed as he led the professors and Ginny from the room, leaving behind the others to speculate about the mystery woman in the white cloak and her plea for sanctuary.

"Albus, what room _is_ this?" asked Minerva when Albus led the group through his office into a previously unknown room.

"This, Minerva, is the Founder's Room," replied Albus as light flared to life illuminating four large portraits, one of each of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"What is the purpose of this room Albus?" questioned Filius Flitwick curiously.

"This room was created by the Founders for the use of the school Headmaster, should he require the advice of the Founders for any reason," explained Albus. "It is also used in situations such as this, when a plea for sanctuary has been made. It is up to the Heads of each House as well as each Founder to determine whether sanctuary will be granted. My role will be to break any stalemates, should one occur."

/-/I may have no other choice/-/ thought Ginny sadly. /-/I can't go back to Malfoy Manor. I _won't_./-/

"Now then child, tell me why you have come here seeking sanctuary," asked Albus kindly.

"I have nowhere else to go Headmaster," replied Ginny, wrapping her arms around her midsection under her cloak as pain lanced through her body.

"Are you alright child?" asked Minerva in concern when she saw Ginny sway slightly.

"Yes child, are you alright? Rosmerta mentioned you appeared injured," commented Albus.

"Oh _please_!" cried Rolanda Hooch in annoyance. "We have seen _no_ proof of _any_ injuries. All we have is the word of a _barmaid_."

"Is _this_ enough proof?" asked Ginny as she carefully undid the clasp of her cloak, removing the hood from her dishevelled hair, allowing the cloak to pool on the floor around her and showing everyone in the room the welts, cuts and bruises that covered the parts of her body and face not hidden by her dress, revealing her identity in the process.

"Miss Weasley?" squeaked Filius in shock being the first to recognize the young woman before them.

"Yes Professor," replied Ginny.

"Oh dear, you poor child," soothed Minerva as she took Ginny carefully by the arm when Ginny stumbled after being hit by a dizzy spell. "Who did this to you child?"

"Lo-Lord Malfoy," replied Ginny as Minerva helped her into a chair Albus had conjured for her.

"Lord Malfoy? As in Lord _Lucius_ Malfoy? _He_ did this to you Miss Weasley?" asked Albus neutrally.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore. As a reminder of my _place_," Ginny informed them. "This was merely the first part of my _lesson_."

"What do you mean by _lesson_ Miss Weasley?" asked Minerva, afraid of what Ginny's answer might be."

"Sweet Merlin Minerva!" cried Rolanda in annoyance before Ginny could answer. "You can't _honestly_ tell me that the _lot_ of you truly _believe_ these _lies_? What _reason_ would Lord Malfoy have for associating with the likes of a _Weasley_, who is so far beneath the Malfoys as to go unnoticed by them?"

"That is _enough_ Rolanda," ordered Albus before turning his attention back to Ginny. "What was this about a lesson Miss Weasley?"

"I made the mistake of accepting the invitation of Lord Malfoy's son to accompany him to the End of Summer Ball thereby _presuming_ myself the equal of a Malfoy…"

"_You_? The _equal_ of a Malfoy?" sneered Rolanda derisively. "A Malfoy _whore_ maybe…"

"_Silencio_!" cast Albus. "I believe we've heard enough out of you Rolanda," explained Albus sadly.

"Miss Weasley, did you not say you had accepted young Draco's invitation and yet Lord Malfoy did _this_ to you?" asked Filius in confusion.

"Yes Professor…to both," replied Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore, if you turn me away you will leave me with no choice but to go to the Dark Lord. I _cannot_ return to the Burrow as my parents will only return me to Malfoy Manor and I will _not_ go back there. You can see for yourself what I have to go back to, another beating and worse. _Please_ Professor, don't turn me away," pleaded Ginny.

"I think it's time we vote," suggested Albus. "As Severus is unable to join us, he will abstain from voting. All those in favour of granting Ginevra Weasley sanctuary here at Hogwarts, raise your wands," instructed Albus as Minerva, Filius, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw all raised their wands. "Sanctuary granted. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Professor," replied Ginny gratefully.

Albus dismissed Filius and Rolanda, but not before obliviating the memory from Rolanda's mind. /-/A shame Pomona's not here. She would not have reacted so unfavourably to the poor child/-/ thought Albus as he led Minerva and Ginny back into his office. "Now then," Albus began taking his seat behind his desk. "Minerva, I think it would be best if Miss Weasley stays with you until term begins later in the week. If you will assist Miss Weasley there I will ensure a house-elf is there to assist in preparing Miss Weasley's room as well as sending Severus by with some healing draughts as well as some Dreamless Sleep."

"Of course Albus," agreed Minerva as she took Ginny's hand, carefully putting her other arm around Ginny's waist, leading her from the Headmaster's office.

After leaving Albus' office, Minerva carefully led Ginny to her office and into her private chambers that lay just beyond, where, as Albus had indicated, a couple of house-elves were waiting. The castle had already seen fit to add on an additional room to accommodate Ginny in Minerva's quarters but the room had yet to be furnished, which was what the elves were there to do.

Ginny did her best to hide her fear of the house-elves while she answered their questions about the type of furnishings she required but as soon as Minerva released her hold, Ginny was backing from the room as quickly as possible.

"Miss Weasley, are you alright?" asked Minerva in concern when she noticed Ginny's reactions to the house-elves.

Unable to explain her fear, Ginny merely shook her head.

"Shh Miss Weasley…Ginny, it's alright. You're _safe_ here," soothed Minerva as she took Ginny's hands in hers and led her over to the couch near the fire in the sitting room, helping Ginny to sit down. "You're safe here. No one's going to hurt you," Minerva reaffirmed pulling Ginny gently into her arms and rocking her gently when Ginny finally allowed her tears to flow freely, the tears she had been suppressing since the first blow by Lucius. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed," suggested Minerva as she carefully removed the tiara from Ginny's head and placing it on the coffee table when Ginny's tears started to subside.

Wiping away her tears, Ginny nodded in agreement before following Minerva from the sitting room and into the bathroom, where with Minerva's help, she eventually sunk into a nice bath that soothed her aching muscles and made the welts and cuts sting at first before soothing those as well.

While Ginny had been soaking, Severus had arrived with the required potions. Minerva helped Ginny apply the healing salve to the cuts and welts that littered her body before giving her the bone mending potion for her ribs. After helping Ginny into a nightgown and into her new bed, Minerva made sure she took the Dreamless Sleep potion, staying with her until Ginny was finally sleeping.

When Minerva re-entered her sitting room, she was not prepared to find the Potions Master waiting for her.

"I want to see her Minerva," instructed Severus.

"See who Severus?" asked Minerva.

"The one requiring the potions Minerva, and don't tell me they were for you because we _both_ know _that_ is not the case," replied Severus.

"You're right Severus, they aren't for me, but I'm afraid that she's already sleeping," Minerva informed him.

"Well then send her down to see me tomorrow morning," instructed Severus as he turned to leave.

"Why the sudden interest Severus?" asked Minerva, stopping Severus by the door.

"Because I _may_ be the _only_ person here who can truly understand what she's going through Minerva," replied Severus. "Good night Minerva."

"One more thing Severus," begged Minerva. "Have you ever heard of someone being afraid of house-elves?"

Severus did not answer right away, alternating his gaze between Minerva and the tiara sitting on her coffee table that he had noticed earlier. "Minerva, I must insist on speaking with our guest first thing in the morning. See to it that she comes to see me. Good night Minerva," Severus instructed before leaving Minerva's sitting room.

Ginny woke the following morning to a tapping at the window. It took her a few minutes before she remembered that she was at Hogwarts and what had brought her here the day before. Ginny was hesitant to get out of bed and let the owl in for fear of who it might be from. Lord Malfoy would surely have learned of her disappearance and the first place he would look for her would be the Burrow, so it was not inconceivable that the owl might be from either Lord Malfoy or her family. With a sigh, Ginny pulled herself from her bed and opened the window, letting out a sigh of relief when she recognized the owl as belonging to her mystery lover. Ginny carefully removed the letter and returned to her bed, slowly opening the letter.

_My Beautiful Fireling…_

As Ginny read the letter she took comfort in the words of undying love and devotion, knowing she would never find that in the arms of Draco Malfoy. When Ginny was done reading the letter she refolded it and placed it carefully on the bedside table, which is when she noticed a folded piece of parchment with her name on it. Wondering who this note could be from, she opened it and quickly scanned it.

_Miss Weasley,_

_I apologize for not being present when you wake but I must attend a meeting with the Headmaster. Please make yourself at home._

_Professor Snape has requested that you see him upon waking as he would like to check on your condition seeing as Madam Pomfrey is away and will not be returning for a number of days._

_M. McGonagall_

/-/I guess I better go see Professor Snape/-/ sighed Ginny. /-/Heaven forbid I should lose Gryffindor points before school even starts. But what do I wear? I can't go in this nightgown and I don't have any other clothes except what I was wearing yesterday/-/ thought Ginny in a panic before sighing in defeat and walking over to the chair her dress was laid across. Picking up the dress she walked into the bathroom to get dressed for her meeting with Professor Snape.

Not long after, Ginny found herself making her way through the dungeons towards Snape's office, grateful she had thought to put her cloak on as well as the dungeons were not that warm, even for late August. Ginny knocked on the office door and waited for her professor to answer. When Severus did not come to the door, Ginny knocked again, a little louder the second time. When there was still no answer, Ginny decided that she would just have to come back later. She was only a few feet from the door when it crashed open, causing Ginny to stop in her tracks, her body tense with fear.

"In the name of the Gods Narcissa, _why_ did you come to the _office_ door," growled Severus in annoyance, causing Ginny's panic to increase.

Ginny forced herself to turn around and face the annoyed Potions Master. "You asked to see me Professor Snape?" asked Ginny nervously as she took a few hesitant steps back towards the office. "Professor McGonagall didn't say where to find you so I just assumed…"

"Miss Weasley?" asked Severus, interrupting Ginny's nervous rambling.

"Yes Professor? Look if now isn't a good time I can come back later," offered Ginny as she stepped back away from Severus, ready to bolt at any moment.

"That won't be necessary Miss Weasley," reassured Severus. "Please come in," he offered, stepping back from the door behind her. "Follow me," he instructed as he led Ginny through his office and into the sitting room of his chambers. "Please sit."

"You seemed surprised to see me sir," commented Ginny as she carefully sat down on the couch before the fire, while most of her minor injuries were healed, some of the more severe ones were still present and her ribs, though healed, still ached.

"I _will_ admit that you were most decidedly the _last_ person I expected to find at my door this morning Miss Weasley," agreed Severus. "I mean no offence Miss Weasley."

"It's alright Professor Snape, none taken," replied Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore said you could not be disturbed yesterday when I showed up here. I guess I just figured Professor McGonagall would have told you when you brought the potions last night."

"She told me nothing more than you were already asleep, so I asked her to send you here this morning," explained Severus. "Which reminds me, have you had any breakfast?" he asked as he handed Ginny a cup of tea.

"No Professor, I came straight here," replied Ginny, taking the cup from Severus.

With a nod, Severus walked to his fireplace and threw in some Floo powder before ordering a light breakfast for Ginny from the kitchens. Minerva's question from the night before had him curious and he wanted to see if his suspicions were correct, so he did no intercept Dobby a few minutes later, when the house-elf appeared with Ginny's breakfast.

Severus watched as Ginny paled at the sight of the house-elf. He watched as her teacup fell from trembling fingers, to shatter on the hard stone floor. He watched as Ginny, her body trembling, backed as far away from the confused house-elf as the room would allow. He watched as Ginny's back hit the wall and she slid down it to curl herself into a protective ball. He watched, as his worst fears about the child were proven true right before his eyes.

"Thank you Dobby," Severus said dismissing the house-elf as he strode to the corner Ginny was currently occupying. "Miss Weasley?" he called out quietly, placing a gentle hand on Ginny's shoulder, only to have her flinch and try to retreat even further into the wall. "Ginny?" he tried again, trying to break through Ginny's mantra of 'I'm sorry.' "Ginny it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. No one here is going to hurt you. The elf is gone. He can't hurt you, I won't let him," Severus reassured soothingly.

"You promise?" came the quiet request from behind Ginny's arms.

"I promise you Ginny. You're _safe_ here. No one will _ever_ hurt you in these rooms," reassured Severus, who suddenly found Ginny in his arms, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Severus merely sat there and let Ginny cry for a time before leading her back towards the couch by the fire, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. "Talk to me Ginny," he encouraged as he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. "If you're worried about anything you say making its way back to Lucius Malfoy, don't be. Whatever is said in these rooms, _stays_ in these rooms, with the exception of what I feel the Headmaster and your Head of House need to know in order to help you and to protect you."

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Lord Malfoy?" asked Ginny quietly, her gaze on her hands.

"I have known Lucius Malfoy since we attended Hogwarts together and I also know Narcissa as well. I recognized the tiara on Professor McGonagall's coffee table, which is why I expected to see Narcissa at my door this morning.

"Oh," commented Ginny quietly.

"Is he the reason you came here seeking Sanctuary? Is he the one that beat you?" asked Severus gently, not wanting to frighten Ginny more.

"Yes Professor," replied Ginny. "I ran from Malfoy Manor because just before he left after beating me, Lord Malfoy told me my lesson would continue when he returned. It's bad enough I'm being forced to _whore_ myself to Lord Malfoy's son, but I just couldn't let Lord Malfoy…he was going to r…rape me sir. I just…I couldn't…"

"It's alright Ginny," soothed Severus as he ran a comforting hand up and down Ginny's back. "Why don't we start at the beginning? How did you end up at Malfoy Manor to begin with?"

"Just over two weeks ago, I was called downstairs only to find Lord Malfoy and his son in the living room with my parents," began Ginny as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"What were Lucius and his son doing at the Burrow?"

"My parents were reluctant to tell me. They just kept telling me to go back upstairs and start packing. It was Lord Malfoy that finally told me what was going on. That he and his son were there because apparently _my_ life was in danger and that _he_ was going to protect me," continued Ginny.

"How was he going to protect you?" queried Severus.

"He had my parents agree to an arranged marriage between his son and me," replied Ginny. "The paperwork had already been signed and sent to the Ministry before I even found out so I had no choice but to go with Lord Malfoy and his son. When I went back downstairs after packing a few things, that's when I learned that Lord Malfoy offered my parents quite a sum of money for them to agree."

"It is not uncommon amongst the noble families for the groom's family to pay the bride price to the family of the young woman the son is to marry," explained Severus, in explanation for the payment made by Lucius. "Your mother, having been raised by a noble family would know of this practice and would therefore expect it from a family like the Malfoys. What happened when you reached the Manor?"

"I was left with Lady Malfoy. She helped me get dressed for my _wedding_ dinner, which for me never made it past the soup course."

"Why was that?"

"Lord Malfoy started saying things about my upbringing or rather lack thereof and then he started questioning my _ability_ to please his son," Ginny replied. "I was confused. I didn't understand why he would go to all the trouble of arranging a marriage between his son and me, only to treat me like I was a stain on the carpet, so I left but that's when I first learned what Lord Malfoy's true opinion of me was."

"And what might that be?" asked Severus curiously.

"I was nothing more than a body for his son to practice his bedroom skills on since when Harry finally defeats Tom, this sham of a marriage between Lord Malfoy's son and I will be over and his son will be free to marry the girl he still remains betrothed to."

Severus continued to question on the events since Ginny first arrived at Malfoy Manor. He learned about the kindness Narcissa had shown, as well as Draco's treatment. The fact that Lucius would beat the girl did not surprise Severs as he had seen Lucius behave in such a manner many a time in the service of the Dark Lord, he just never thought that Lucius would go so far as to have one of his house-elves do his dirty work. Severus had a new found respect for the young Gryffindor. It took a great deal of courage to go through the type of physical and psychological abuse and not only walk away from it but to seek out help as well.

When they were done talking, Severus gave Ginny another healing potion as well as a mild sleeping potion, letting her get some sleep on his couch while he went to speak with Albus and Minerva.

"Ah Severus, how is Miss Weasley this morning?" asked Albus as the Potions Master entered his office a short while later.

"I gave her another healing potion and a mild sedative," answered Severus as he took a seat in front of Albus' desk, turning down the proffered tea.

"Is she in your quarters or Minerva's?"

"Mine Albus," replied Severus. "She did not know the password to Minerva's. It has also been an emotionally draining morning for her so I thought it best she get some sleep right away."

"I see," commented Albus. "Did she open up to you about what happened to her Severus?"

"Yes she did. She told me everything."

"Why Severus?" asked Minerva from the seat next to Severus. "Why open up to you and no one else?"

"You asked me a similar question last night Minerva," Severus commented. "Did none of you wonder about her attire? Why she was dressed in a manner more befitting one of society's elite than a Weasley?"

"We did Severus, but at the time her injuries were of greater concern," Minerva explained. "Can you tell us how Miss Weasley ended up involved with Lord Malfoy? She claimed he was the one who beat her."

"I can't answer that Minerva, I'm sorry," replied Severus.

"You _can't_ or you _won't_?" Minerva countered.

"_Won't_," replied Severus. "I gave Miss Weasley my word that I would only discuss with you what was needed to protect her, everything else remains confidential."

"That's fine Severus," commented Albus. "What can we do other than protect Miss Weasley under Sanctuary?"

"Well to start, she needs proper clothes and she'll need school supplies. Second, we need a way to pair Miss Wealsey with Draco Malfoy so that they can spend time together without raising suspicions," offered Severus.

"But Severus, It was Miss Weasley's involvement with Draco Malfoy that led to her being beaten was it not?" asked Minerva in concern. "And the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has only grown stronger since You Know Who's recent return."

"Minerva, Miss Weasley's involvement with the Malfoys is not of her doing. She has found herself trapped in a situation beyond her ability to deal with and has sought out our help. From what she told me this morning, young Draco is also a victim of what is going on, only he is an unknowing one as his father has apparently left him in the dark about certain situations," explained Severus. "And as for getting Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy together on a consistent basis, I _do_ have an idea about that…"

_To be Continued…_

**A/N 2:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Hugs and cookies to everyone and Bertie Bott's Beans and chocolate frogs to Helldarkangel1 for being the first to review.

Like what you've read? Press the little button marked review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Well here it is Chapter 4. Hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Big thanks to my sis Isá for betaing this chapter for me.

**Chapter 4**

September the first dawned sunny and warm and all Ginny really wanted to do was burrow down under her blankets and stay in bed, at least until Harry took out the Dark Lord and Ginny did not really care about how long it took either, if she could just stay where she was. If she could just stay in her bed it would mean that she would never have to see _him_ again and under the protection of Sanctuary, the Dark Lord could not get to her.

Unfortunately for Ginny, the ability to hide in bed was not an option. She still had an essay to finish for History of Magic. Albus, Severus and Minerva had decided that it would be better to take some of the school's money and purchase her her schoolbooks, supplies and uniforms as well as some regular clothes instead of sending an owl to her parents requesting her belongings. Word of Ginny's whereabouts was kept strictly within the school, Albus placing a spell on the staff that would prevent them from talking about Ginny off the school grounds to anyone, not even her parents and Ginny was prevented from leaving the grounds under the rules of Sanctuary. Provided Ginny stayed within the protective wards that surrounded the castle grounds then she would be invisible to anyone looking onto the grounds from outside the wards.

Ginny spent the day in the library finishing up the last of her new summer assignments before making her way down towards the Entrance Hall, where she hid amongst the shadows until the first set of students started pouring through the castle doors. Slipping amongst the first sets of students Ginny made her way into the Great Hall, taking her seat at the Gryffindor table to await her classmates, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It was not long before the Hall was full and the Sorting of the First Years began. Throughout the entire sorting and Dumbledore's start of term announcements Ginny could feel it. She knew, even before she looked, who it was that was watching her.

"Hey Gin," whispered Harry, nudging her lightly. "Why is Malfoy staring at you like that?"

"I don't know Harry," replied Ginny quietly as she turned her gaze from silver to emerald eyes. "Why does Malfoy do anything that he does," she commented with a shrug as Harry turned back to his dinner.

As dinner progressed, Ginny grew more unsettle as Draco continued to watch her.

"Gin, you okay?" asked Ron from across the table when he noticed Ginny was just pushing her food around her plate.

"I'm not feeling that well actually so I think I'll just head up to Gryffindor and lay down for a little while," replied Ginny as she rose from the table.

"Feel better Gin," encouraged Harry as Ginny passed him. "We'll be up soon."

"Ron, did your mother ever tell you where Ginny disappeared to over the summer?" asked Hermione curiously.

"You know what guys," interrupted Harry before Ron could answer. "I think I'm going to head to the Common Room myself," he said as he pushed his plate away before standing.

"But Harry, you've hardly eaten anything and you're far too skinny to be skipping meals like this," chided Hermione.

"I _know_ that Mione. I'll hit the kitchens later but I think it's best if I go with Ginny," Harry argued.

"Why is it so important you go with Ginny mate?" questioned Ron. "You told me you didn't think of her in _that_ way."

"I _know_ what I said Ron," Harry snapped in frustration at having his lie thrown back in his face like that. "But I also just saw Malfoy leave the Hall not even two minutes after your sister and I also know that he's been watching her ever since he got here. I'm not about to leave Ginny alone to deal with the git."

"But Harry, Malfoy could just be going to the Slytherin dorms," argued Hermione.

"It's possible but I'm not about to take that chance, not with Ginny," replied Harry as he turned and made his way from the Great Hall.

"I think Harry was lying to you when he said he wasn't in love with your sister Ron," commented Hermione thoughtfully.

"Buy why would he do that?" demanded Ron

"My guess? To try to keep her out of You-Know-Who's line of fire. Ron you know that we're targets just by being his friends, can you imagine the danger to Ginny if they were involved? Not only was she possessed by the memory of a young Tom Riddle in her First Year but if You-Know-Who learned she was Harry's girlfriend? He would almost certainly use her to get at Harry and I don't think Harry would be able to live with himself if something happened to Ginny because she was involved with him," explained Hermione.

"I hadn't really thought about it like that, but I guess you're right Mione," agreed Ron. "I just hope that when Harry _does_ defeat You-Know-Who, it isn't too late for him and Ginny."

"Same here," agreed Hermione as they turned back to their dinners.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Ginny, wait up!" called Draco when he caught sight of Ginny making her way up the Grand Staircase. When Ginny ignored his call, Draco continued after her, finally catching up to her when the staircase in front of her decided to move before she had made it on. "Would you _wait_ a second," he snapped as he grabbed Ginny by the arm, spinning her around to face him.

Ginny flinched when Draco grabbed her, pulling her arm free and stumbling back into the wall for support.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Draco in concern when he saw Ginny's reaction.

"What do you want Malfoy?" demanded Ginny coldly.

"I want to know what happened Ginny," Draco replied as he walked over to stand in front of her. "I want to know what happened to make you change your mind about the Ball at the last second and where you disappeared to this past week."

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you'd _care_," Ginny snarled in reply. It was obvious in her voice that she was fighting her emotions, but what those emotions were was anybody's guess.

"I _do_ care Ginny," assured Draco as he cupped Ginny's cheek gently with his hands.

"Get your hands _off_ her Malfoy," ordered Harry from behind him.

"Or _what_ Potter?" Draco sneered as he turned to face Harry. "You'll do it for me?"

"No. I'll remove them _permanently_ from your body," replied Harry. "Come on Ginny, let's get out of here," he said extending his hand out to Ginny.

"Weasley and I aren't _finished_ yet Potter and this is a _private_ conversation, so you can just run along now," snarled Draco as he stalked towards Harry."

"Come on Ginny," Harry urged again as Ginny stepped around Draco, taking Harry's hand. Once Ginny had taken his hand, Harry pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before turning and walking up the recently returned staircase, not saying anything more to Draco, simply walking away.

When Ginny woke the following morning she was both looking forward to the day and dreading it at the same time. She was looking forward to starting classes but was dreading the fact that she had to somehow find a way to spend time with Draco at some point during the day for their weekly contract renewal, without raising anybody's, especially the Golden Trio's, suspicions. Ginny just had to keep reminding herself that Professor Snape had told her that he would find a way to help her, she just hoped he had found it.

Ginny begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed and got herself ready for the day. Once dressed in the robes purchased for her by the professors, Ginny grabbed her knapsack and made her way down to the Common Room.

"Harry?" asked Ginny in surprise when she reached the Common Room. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They've already gone down to breakfast," explained Harry as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in while waiting for Ginny to come down. "I thought I'd walk you down to breakfast," he offered.

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah. I mean _someone_ has to protect you from _Malfoy_ right?"

"Oh," commented Ginny, immediately deflating, "Right. So shall we go then?"

"Of course," agreed Harry as he ushered Ginny out the portrait hole before him and walking with her down to the Great Hall joining the others at the Gryffindor Table. "What is _with_ that git," snarled Harry a short while later.

"What's up with who Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy, who else," spat Harry.

"Harry, just ignore him, _please_," pleaded Ginny. "Just leave it alone alright. He's not _doing _anything."

"_Not_ doing anything? Ginny, he did nothing but _stare_ at you all through dinner last night, _then_ he practically _assaulted_ you in the stairwell and now…now he's staring at you _again_," ranted Harry just loud enough for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to hear.

"He assaulted you Gin?" demanded Ron, his face rapidly becoming the same shade as his hair, when an owl suddenly landed in front of Ginny. "Whose owl is _that_?" he snapped as Ginny untied the letter and stuffed it into her bag as the owl left the Hall. "Answer me Ginny," ordered Ron. "_Whose_ owl was that and what's this about Malfoy _assaulting_ you?"

"First off Ron," snapped Ginny. "Who the owl belongs to is _none_ of _your_ business and secondly, Malfoy did _not_ assault me."

"Then what would you call it Ginny?" demanded Harry. "When I found you he had you pinned up against the wall with his hands all over you. If that's not assaulting you then I don't know _what_ is."

"May I have your attention please," asked Albus as he rose from his seat at the Head Table, before Ginny could answer. "Seeing as it's almost time for you all to head off to your first class of the year, I would like to wish you all luck in your endeavours this year and to ask that those of you who have not yet received a schedule to remain behind for a few moments."

"What's that all about I wonder," mused Harry as Albus retook his seat, his attention taken from Malfoy by the Headmaster's comments. "Mione do you know what Dumbledore's talking about? I mean you _are_ Head Girl."

"I have _no_ idea Harry," replied Hermione, as the trio rose from the Gryffindor Table and started towards the Entrance Hall. "Are you coming Ginny?" she asked when she noticed Ginny was still sitting at the table.

"Nope."

"And why not?" demanded Ron.

"No schedule," replied Ginny simply.

"So?" countered Ron, causing Ginny to groan and let her head hit the table in frustration.

"Ron," sighed Hermione. "Ginny has no schedule, which means _she's_ one of the ones Dumbledore was talking about. She _has_ to stay behind."

"I don't like it," grumbled Harry. "Especially since it looks like Malfoy is staying as well."

"Harry, I think Ginny can handle Malfoy on her own," argued Hermione, putting up a hand to forestall any arguments from Harry. "She's the fastest of all of us when it comes to hexes and besides it's not like she's _alone_ with Malfoy since it appears that Neville is staying as well."

"Good, that means Neville can keep an eye on my sister," commented Ron, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Of…of course I'll…I'll keep an eye on her," agreed Neville nervously. While Neville had grown into quite a handsome and strong young man, he had yet to outgrow his shy nervousness. "You okay Ginny?" he asked in concern once the Golden Trio had left and he noticed that Ginny still had her head on the table and was grumbling unintelligibly.

"I'm fine," replied Ginny with false sincerity as she lifted her head to look at Neville.

Before Ginny could continue, Albus rose from his seat once more as soon as the door closed behind the last student leaving the Great Hall. "Now then, before I explain why you are being singled out, why don't we have everyone move to the Ravenclaw table, that way you are all together and it will be easier for me to explain what is going to happen."

Ginny and Neville, along with the other four non-Ravenclaw students made their way over to the Ravenclaw Table, taking seats at the end nearest the professors. Draco making sure he got a seat next to Ginny.

"Excellent," cheered Albus once the students were seated. "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering why you've been asked to stay behind. The answer to that is that all of you have been selected to take part in a special project we have decided to try. There have been discussions amongst the staff for quite some time about the possibility of merging the Sixth and Seventh Year classes into a single set of classes taken by both years together. We have decided to give it a try and you eight will be the test students. Our hope is that the Sixth Years will be able to see how what they learn can be put into practice while the Seventh Years will get the chance to solidify what they learned in Sixth Year, aiding them in learning what they will need to know in order to successfully pass their N.E.W.T.s. We have selected two students from each house, one Sixth Year and one Seventh Year and you will be working in pairs. Yes Mr. Smith?"

"Will we be partnered with the Seventh Year from our own Houses Professor?" Zacharias asked.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Smith," replied Albus, the twinkle in his eye at full force. "We are also hoping this little experiment will start to mend the rift that has grown between the Houses. Make no mistake Mr. Smith, the Wizarding World _is_ at war and in times of war we must call upon _all_ of our brothers and sisters, Slytherins especially _must_ be kept within the fold of the Light. Now then," Albus said, bringing the topic back to where it was and away from the war. "The eight of you _will_ attend the following classes together, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You will attend _these_ four classes together and they will be comprised of only the eight of you. You will attend the rest of your classes with your peers. You will also have several study breaks during the week where you are to work on your assignments from these four classes together with your partner, as you will have several joint assignments. You may of course work on assignments from your other classes as well and Sixth Years do not be afraid to ask your Seventh Year partner for help. Of course you may work together _outside_ of class time or study breaks but I will leave that up to you to decide on. Now I suppose you're all wondering about your pairing, so without further ado, I shall tell you. When I call your names please find one another and then find a seat here in the Hall where you can get to know one another a bit before your first class, which will begin shortly. All right then, your partners. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Luna Lovegood." Albus said waiting until the two students had moved off down the Hufflepuff Table before calling the next pairing. "Neville Longbottom and Zacharias Smith." Again Albus waited until the pair were seated at the Gryffindor Table. "Terry Boot and Michaela Flint." When that pairing moved down the table, Albus turned his attention to the two remaining students. "Well Mr. Malfoy it looks like that means Miss Weasley will be your partner." Albus smiled kindly at Ginny before starting to make his way from the Hall. "Oh, I almost forgot," he added with a flick of his wand, causing eight schedules to appear, one in front of each student.

"Well now isn't that just a little _too_ convenient," commented Draco sarcastically after Albus had left the Hall.

"Not convenient, _arranged_," snapped Ginny, not looking up from her schedule. "We should get to class," she commented a few minutes later as the other pairs started to leave.

"Ginny wait!" cried Draco as he caught up to Ginny, grabbing her arm in the process making her flinch once more.

"Kindly _let_ go of me," Ginny requested, her voice void of all emotion.

"What do you mean by _arranged_? You don't think my father…"

"Don't worry," interrupted Ginny. "Lord Malfoy had _nothing_ to do with this and I highly doubt he would even approve," offered Ginny as she began heading towards the Greenhouses once more.

"Well then who?" asked Draco, falling into step with Ginny.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," replied Draco. "I just don't like other people in my business and the more people that know about _us_ the more likely it is to get around and…Ginny what is it?" he asked in concern when Ginny suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I am such an _idiot_," sneered Ginny. "I _knew_ it was too good to be true."

"What Ginny? What's too good to be true?"

"You! And this whole I'm not the Slytherin Prince everyone believes me to be routine. I was a _fool_ to believe you _might_ actually _care_ about me. You only said what you did to make me a more _willing_ participant in your bed," Ginny hissed angrily before storming past Draco and into the greenhouse, Draco following her a few minutes later.

The eight students in Albus' special project spent their morning in Herbology, followed by Transfiguration. When the lunch break sounded, Ginny made her way towards the library to begin her research on becoming an animagus. It was a project that Professor McGonagall had assigned to each pair and Ginny wanted to get a head start on it. Ginny was not the only one with that particular idea she noticed when she entered the library and found the other three pairs already seated inside. She made her way back into the stacks, grateful that she had not seen Draco anywhere in the library, only to come face to face with him in the stacks.

"What are _you_ doing here?" snapped Ginny in frustration. She had hoped to see as little of Draco as possible and yet here she was partnered with him for the entire year.

"I thought you might want to get started on our Transfiguration project," replied Draco, pulling a book from the shelf and handing it to Ginny. "It's not everyday that you get to learn how to become an animagus. It's not even _on_ the Seventh Year curriculum. I also saw the way your eyes lit up when McGonagall assigned it so here I am."

"Whatever," mumbled Ginny as she turned away from Draco and went in search of an empty table as far away from everyone else as possible.

"Ginny _what's_ wrong?" pleaded Draco quietly in concern as he sat down next to Ginny. "_What_ happened Ginny? What did my father do that would make you disappear the way that you did?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Just because I have to work with you and let you have your way with me on a weekly basis doesn't mean I have to _like_ it, nor does it make us friends. _That's_ something you have to _earn_. It _can't_ be _bought_ for you, no matter _how_ much money you throw at a person, because then you never really now if that person likes you for _you_ or for your _money_. You're father may have bought you my _body_, but he did _not_ buy you my friendship. If you want my friendship Malfoy, you're going to have to _earn_ it and I can guarantee you it _won't_ be easy," Ginny hissed before rising from the table and stalking from the library.

The eight special project students finished off their first day with their Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions classes, where Draco and Ginny worked silently together, never talking beyond what was required for the given class. As the day drew on, Ginny's desire to stay hidden in her bed in Professor McGonagall's rooms only grew. The longer she worked with Draco, the more her mind wandered to what was to come later that night. This would not have been too bad if the last class of the day had not been potions, where her inattention very nearly caused her cauldron to explode, which it would have if Draco had not seen her error and quickly added the proper ingredient that would counteract the volatile reaction her error had caused.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Weasley for your inattention and five to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's quick thinking," sneered Severus, who saw the whole incident. "A word Miss Weasley," instructed Severus a few minutes later as the students were packing to leave.

Ginny waited until the others had all left before approaching Severus' desk. "Yes Professor Snape?"

"Your inattention in class today, it's not like you Ginny. Has Mr. Malfoy done something?"

"No sir," replied Ginny. "I just…I don't know how to act around him."

"You just need to keep reminding yourself of the fact that _eventually_ Mr. Malfoy _will_ leave you," Severus told her sadly. "I know that's not a very kind thing to say to someone, but you and I both know what Lord Malfoy is capable of. Just keep the terms of your _marriage_ at the forefront of your mind and try not to let yourself fall into the trap of loving someone you already know is meant for another, no matter _how_ nice Mr. Malfoy is to you or what he may profess. If you want to come out of this intact then you have to lookout for only yourself. It's up to _you_ to protect your heart because I can assure you that no matter what Mr. Malfoy says, he will not."

"Yes sir," replied Ginny. "I'm doing everything I can think of to do just that. I'll just have to work a little harder now it seems since I'm partnered with him for four classes."

"I must apologize for that Miss Weasley. I'm afraid that is my doing. What Professor Dumbledore said about this project _is_ true. Many Professors have wanted to try it for years and it seemed the best way for you and Mr. Malfoy to spend your required time together while drawing the _least_ amount of attention," explained Severus.

"About that sir, won't it be a little obvious if I'm seen walking through the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Ginny in concern.

"As you are aware, Mr. Malfoy is Head Boy and the Head Boy's room in Slytherin actually has _two_ entrances. There is the obvious one that leads off the dormitories but there is also a little known one that leads off this corridor through a hidden entrance, bypassing both the Common Room _and_ the dormitories altogether," Severus informed her.

"Oh."

"Is there something else Ginevra?"

"Neville sir?" asked Ginny.

"And what is it about Mr. Longbottom that you have issues with?" questioned Severus, amusement entering his voice.

"Not _issues_ exactly sir," clarified Ginny. "More…I'm sorry Sir and I mean _no_ disrespect but have you _lost_ your ever loving mind? I mean, judging by the people chosen for this _special project_, every one of us is at the top of our House grade wise for our year except Neville. I mean Hermione I could understand, with her being Head Girl and all, but _Neville_?"

"Miss Granger was of course the more popular choice Ginevra but you have to remember exactly _why_ we're doing this. Can you honestly tell me that Miss Granger would not constantly be in your business and harassing you when she learned that you were partnered with Mr. Malfoy? You and I _both_ know she would be stuck to the two of you like Bubotuber puss, never giving you and Mr. Malfoy a moment's peace or _any_ kind of time _alone_, time that we both know is vital to keeping the two of you safe. Whereas Mr. Longbottom on the other hand does not have the shall we say _Gryffindor courage_ to confront Mr. Malfoy either publicly or privately and when he informs Miss Granger and friends, which he most _certainly_ will, you have the excuse of being Mr. Malfoy's partner in this _special project_ of the Headmaster's," explained Severus.

"Oh. I guess Neville really _is_ the right choice now that you put it that way."

"Now I suggest you head on up to dinner. I'm sure your friends are just _dying_ to find out about your day," Severus said dismissing Ginny.

"Yes sir," replied Ginny, turning and starting towards the door to the classroom, stopping for her knapsack on the way.

"Oh and Miss Weasley…_please_ try to refrain from letting your mind wander in my class," suggested Severus.

"Yes sir," replied Ginny with a smile.

"And remember, my _door_ is always open to you."

"Thank you Professor…for everything," replied Ginny as she exited the classroom.

Ginny was dreading going to dinner, knowing the confrontation that awaited her when she sat down next to Harry and was surprised when it did not come. She barely even got a hello from Harry when she sat down next to him. He and Ron were too engrossed in talk of Quidditch and their plans for the Gryffindor team and Hermione had her nose stuck in a rather large Arithmancy book to notice her arrival, much to Ginny's relief even though she _knew_ it was only a brief reprieve from the explosion yet to come. She did not have to wait too long as Draco approached the table as dinner was nearing its end.

"Done Weaselette?" sneered Draco from behind Ginny causing Harry and Ron to stop talking and Hermione to stop her reading, all three turning their gazes to the Slytherin.

"Bugger off Malfoy," snarled Harry.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ Scarhead," sneered Draco in reply. "The junior Weasley and I have work to do."

"What do you mean you and my sister have work to do?" demanded Ron.

"Didn't the Weaselette tell you?" crowed Draco in delight as Ginny slowly rose from her spot at the table. "We've been partnered together for the year so if you'll excuse us, _we_ have an assignment to work on," Draco informed them as he started to make his way from the table and out of the Hall.

"Ginny what is the git talking about?" demanded Harry.

"Talk to Neville, he can tell you," replied Ginny sadly before following Draco from the Hall and finding him waiting for her at the entrance to the dungeons. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Of course," replied Draco with a smirk. "_I_, unlike _some_ people, have a reputation to uphold. It's quite embarrassing being forced to socialize with a Gryffindor, and a _Weasley_ one at that," he sneered as he led Ginny through the dungeons. "At least Michaela got partnered with a Ravenclaw. Heaven's above if she got stuck being partnered with _Longbottom_ of all people. The Gods only know why _he_ was chosen for this little experiment of the Headmaster's," Draco ranted before stopping in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

/-/That's odd. I could have _sworn_ this portrait was hanging in the Sanctuary Room/-/ thought Ginny as Draco gave the portrait his password.

"I am one in the same little lion," sneered Salazar as the portrait swung open towards her. "Step closer little lion," he beckoned after Draco had entered the room. Ginny did as requested and was now standing mere inches from the painting, who had knelt down so as to be eye level with her. "You play with fire when you play with dragons little lion. Fallen Angels stop at nothing to see their goals met. The castle and we Founders have given you sanctuary but even we cannot protect you against the pain that lies within the room I guard. Protect yourself little lion. Guard your heart and your secrets well for no one else will…"

"You coming?" demanded Draco as he stuck his head around the portrait.

Ginny stepped back from Salazar's portrait, giving it a small nod indicating that she had heard the warning before stepping around the portrait frame and into Draco's room.

Draco's room was much like Percy's had been when he had been Head Boy, with a few exceptions of course. The colours being the most obvious difference but even the furniture was different. Oh it was still the standard school type furniture being a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and bookcases. Only in Draco's case it was a king size bed with silk sheets and an actual walk-in closet and all the furniture was a rich cherry wood. Even the fireplace was nicer. It took up almost all of one wall opposite the bed. There was a desk on one side of the fireplace, a couch on the other and a number of large pillows on the floor between them, in front of the fire. The door they had just entered through was near the desk and next to the bookcases, which took up a third wall, ending next to the door to the closet, which was on the right side of the bed if you were facing it. The fourth wall had another smaller bookcase and the door leading out to the dormitories.

So what did Salazar want?" asked Draco a few minutes later after letting Ginny take in the room for a few minutes.

"Exactly what you would expect from a Slytherin," replied Ginny flatly. "Warning me to watch my step mixed in with few insults. Not that different from what I hear on a regular basis from _your_ kind."

"What do you mean _my_ kind?" asked Draco defensively.

"Slytherins, what else," commented Ginny sarcastically. "You _are_ their _Prince_ after all."

"And I told you that that is _not_ me," snapped Draco as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "That is just an image; a _part_ I must play."

"And you play it _so_ well that I can barely tell the difference," sneered Ginny derisively.

"Look Ginny…" began Draco as he approached her, taking her hands in his.

"Please don't call me that," pleaded Ginny quietly, refusing to meet Draco's gaze.

"Why not?" asked Draco in confusion as he turned Ginny's chin so that their gazes would meet. "It _is_ your name after all unless you'd prefer me to call you Ginevra."

"Don't call me anything. Not in here."

"But why?" pushed Draco.

"Just _please_ don't use my name when we're alone like this," Ginny pleaded as she pulled away from Draco and made her way towards the bed, sitting down on the end of it. "For my sake, if for no other. I know Slytherins pride themselves on their self-control, but what do you think would happen to me if it somehow managed to slip out about this…about us? And I'm not saying you would purposely say anything but…"

"But there is still a chance," Draco said finishing Ginny's thought for her as he went to stand before her, cupping her cheek in his hand and running his thumb lightly over her cheekbone as he lifted her gaze one more. "No names, I promise," he swore as he leant over and kissed Ginny lightly on the forehead before gently pushing her back on the bed.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Draco blearily a few hours later.

"My room. You know, the one in Gryffindor Tower," replied Ginny as she pulled her shoes on and started hunting for her knapsack and school robe in amongst Draco's discarded robe and uniform.

"Stay," urged Draco as he positioned himself against the headboard. "Neither my father nor Blinky are here therefore you have no reason to go."

"I have _three_ very good reasons to leave, plus it's almost curfew and if I _don't_ show up in the tower do you really want the Golden Trio banging down your door?"

"Like _they_ would have the nerve to enter Slytherin territory," mocked Draco disbelievingly.

"You might be surprised," mused Ginny sardonically as she swung her knapsack over her shoulder and folded her robe over her arm. "Besides, in case it somehow managed to slip your notice, Harry seems to have gotten rather protective of me lately and the fewer questions regarding either my whereabouts or why Dumbledore saw fit to pair the two of _us_ up the better. Now I _have_ to go."

"Fine," replied Draco with a sigh of defeat. "Meet me tomorrow afternoon in the library and we'll get to work on our assignments. I promise, school work, nothing more."

"Fine. I'll see you then," agreed Ginny before turning and leaving Draco's room through the same door she had entered through.

"Enjoy yourself Miss Weasley?" questioned Severus after the painting had closed behind Ginny, startling her.

"About as much as anyone who is forced to whore themselves unwilling might be Professor," replied Ginny. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you might need a hand finding your way out of this part of the dungeons," offered Severus. "Come, I'll show you a way to go where you will not have to worry about passing by the Slytherin Common Room. It is not safe for a Gryffindor to be wandering the halls of Slytherin territory alone, this late at night after all."

"Yes Professor and thank you," replied Ginny as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"You still have a few minutes left before curfew Miss Weasley so I suggest you hurry," instructed Severus.

"Yes Sir," answered Ginny as she started up the stairs.

"Oh and one more thing Miss Weasley."

"Yes Professor?" asked Ginny as she turned back to face Severus.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for wandering the halls and detention with me next Friday evening."

"But…"

"No buts Miss Weasley. I expect you _in_ my office next Friday immediately following dinner."

"Yes Sir," agreed Ginny before turning and restarting up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny thanked the Gods that her luck held out for the rest of her trek to Gryffindor, and that she had run into no one after leaving Professor Snape in the Entrance Hall. Her luck did not hold though when she entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ginevra Weasley, where the bloody hell _have_ you been?" demanded Ron, who had risen from his seat next to Hermione in front of the fire.

"You _know_ where I've been Ron," sighed Ginny. "I've been studying with Malfoy…"

"For four and a half hours!" cried Ron as he blood pressure started sky rocketing, making his face match his hair. "And _where_ exactly have you been studying? It sure as hell wasn't in the library."

"And how would you know _that_ Ron?" sneered Ginny.

"We went looking for you Ginny," explained Hermione. "I mean this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about here."

"You think I don't _know_ that?" snapped Ginny in frustration. You think I _like_ being paired with that git? I didn't exactly have much of a choice in the matter you know."

"What about Dumbledore?" asked Harry entering the conversation for the first time.

"This was Dumbledore's idea Harry, didn't Neville tell you guys that?"

"He told us some mumbo-jumbo about a special project involving sixth and seventh year joint classes," replied Ron.

"Dumbledore had two students from each house chosen. One sixth year and one seventh year and he paired them up. He wants to see how merging the two years compares to keeping them separate. We have four classes where it's just the eight of us and the rest of the time we attend our normal classes," explained Ginny.

"That still doesn't explain why you're working with Ferret Face," argued Ron.

"Well if you let me _finish_ Ron, you _might_ find out," snapped Ginny in irritation. It had been a long and stressful day and this inquisition by her brother and his friends was not helping matters any. "Dumbledore paired up the sixth years with a seventh year from another House. From what he told us he's trying to start mending the rift between the Houses with this project."

"And you got paired with Malfoy," commented Harry. "Why?"

"Yes Harry, I got paired with Malfoy and I haven't the slightest idea as to why so if you want to know that you'll have to ask Dumbledore," sighed Ginny, hoping her lie was convincing.

"So what students are in this special project of the Headmaster's?" Hermione wondered.

"What?" asked Ginny tiredly.

"Who are the other students?" asked Hermione. "You said there were eight of you in this project. We know of you, Neville and Malfoy, so who are the other five?"

"Oh…uhh…" Ginny trailed off as she thought about it. "Me and Neville from Gryffindor, Malfoy and Michaela Flint from Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchly and Zacharais Smith from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw."

"That's odd," mused Hermione a few minutes later.

"What's odd Hermione," sighed Ginny in exasperation.

"Yeah, what's odd Mione?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well…every one of the students in this 'special project' are at the top of their House for their year…except for Neville. Plus there's the fact that Malfoy's Head Boy. It makes sense that he'd be involved but why Neville and not me? I'm at the top of our class _plus_ I'm Head Girl. Why include Neville who is barely passing potions and not the Head Girl? It just doesn't make sense," commented Hermione turning towards Ginny.

"Oh for the love of…" snapped Ginny, finally losing her tenuous hold on her temper. "How in the name of the Gods am I supposed to know why Dumbledore chose Neville and not you? Do I _look_ like the Headmaster to you? Maybe he thought it might _help_ Neville, I don't know so stop asking me all right? If you want answers _ask_ the Headmaster and see what he says. Now if you _don't_ mind, I'm beyond tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Ginny finished pushing past Ron and Harry and stomping up the stairs to her dorm room.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into her?" demanded Ron harshly after they heard Ginny's door shut. "Whatever it is I don't like it."

"Neither do I Ron," agreed Hermione quietly. "But there is nothing we can do about it right now so why don't we head to bed and we can talk to Dumbledore in the morning," she finished kissing Ron on the cheek before heading towards her room.

"You coming mate?" asked Ron a few moments later when he noticed that Harry was not following him towards the stairs.

"What?" asked Harry, shaking off his thoughts. "Oh right," he said, when Ron pointed up the stairs, before heading over and making his way up to the dormitory behind Ron.

_To be Continued…_

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for chapter 4, chapter 5 out next Sunday. One of you lovely reviewers asked why Ginny didn't pick up on the fact that Draco called her Fireling, the same as in the letters. Well first off, Ginny has already discounted Draco as being the letter writer. She watched him when the letters first started coming and when he gave no indication he was the writer she figured it couldn't possibly be him. Secondly, she's been forced into a marriage of convenience and is being beaten and tortured by her new father-in-law and one of his house-elves. Right now she's more concerned with coming out of the situation alive and with her heart intact than in finding out the writer of the letters that are her only source of comfort in her current circumstances. Hope this answers your question. Now be good little readers and press the little button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen and leave me your review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well here's the next chapter of Love Letters. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks to my wonderful sister Isá for betaing this chapter for me. Be good little readers and leave me a review!

**Chapter 5**

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

"Go away Meaghan," grumbled Ginny sleepily as she pulled her pillow over her head. "It's Saturday."

"I guess you don't want your letter then. I'll just send the owl on its way," sighed Meaghan Spinnet as she rose from the side of Ginny's bed.

/-/Owl? Letter/-/ "_My letter_," cried Ginny suddenly throwing her covers back and leaping out of bed. "Meaghan don't you dare," she threatened racing over to the window the owl was sitting in and removing the letter.

"Ginny are you _still_ getting letters from that mystery writer?" asked Meaghan in concern as Ginny made her way back over to her bed.

"Uh huh," replied Ginny distractedly as she sat down and pulled out the letter, a smile breaking out on her face when she read the familiar opening.

"Gin are you sure it's such a good idea to encourage these letters? I mean this person could be anyone and after everything that happened first year do you _really_ want to be taking that kind of risk?" asked Meaghan sitting down opposite Ginny.

"Meaghan, how can you say that I encourage these letters? It's not like I write back or anything," argued Ginny.

"No you don't," Meaghan agreed. "But you don't send them back either."

"And that's encouraging them?"

"Yes Ginny, because if you sent them back you would let whoever is writing them know that you're not interested."

"Well who says I'm not?"

"Ginny you can't mean that."

"Why not Meaghan?" demanded Ginny as she rose from her spot on her bed and began pacing. "I'm not like you. I don't have guys falling all over themselves at my feet."

"What about Michael and Dean?" asked Meaghan.

"That was fourth year Meaghan and neither one lasted very long if you remember. Guys tend to either be afraid of me thanks to first year or afraid of my brother. Plus for some unknown reason people around here seem to think I'm with Harry, which is just ridiculous and completely _not_ true," replied Ginny as she sat down heavily on her bed once more.

"Isn't it? I mean come on Ginny, you can't tell me that there isn't _some _truth to the rumours that you two are going at it in secret," pressed Meaghan.

"Meaghan, there is _nothing_ going on between me and Harry. Never has been, never will be. I'm the annoying little sister of his best friend, that's all," explained Ginny in exasperation as she felt the weight of her wedding ring on her finger, which was hidden from view from everybody except for her and Draco, his ring also hidden from view.

"If you say so Gin."

"I do. Now can we drop this please?" pleaded Ginny.

"Fine," sighed Meaghan in defeat. "I _still_ don't like this whole letter business but fine, we'll drop it…for now."

"Good because I'm starving. I'll just get dressed and we can head down to breakfast," commented Ginny as she rose from her bed once more and went in search of some clothes for the day.

Twenty minutes later found Ginny and Meaghan making their way into the Great Hall. Even though breakfast was already underway, neither girl was in a rush seeing as it was Saturday and breakfast tended to run a little longer seeing as there were no classes for students to attend.

"Ron, did your family get a new owl that we don't know about?" asked Hermione as she watched an unfamiliar owl wing its way towards where Ginny had just sat down.

"No why?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Then whose owl is that?" wondered Hermione pointing out the beautiful owl to Ron and Harry.

"I have no idea," admitted Ron as he watched Ginny's reaction to the owl.

"Ginny are you okay?" asked Meaghan worriedly when she noticed Ginny pale when the owl landed in front of her.

/-/Oh Gods/-/ thought Ginny desperately when she noticed the small package and letter that were attached to the owl, her eyes flicking to Draco for barely a second before she reached towards the owl to relieve it of its burden with trembling hands.

"Ginny? Ginny are you all right?" pressed Meaghan, her concern and worry increasing when Ginny failed to answer. "Ginny where are you going?" she demanded a few minutes later when, still without uttering a word, Ginny rose from the Gryffindor Table and made her way towards Professor McGonagall's seat at the Head Table.

"Yes Miss Weasley?" asked Minerva when Ginny stopped in front of her.

"Can I still access my room in your chambers Professor?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Of course child. You know that and you know that another door has been added so that you do not have to enter through my office," Minerva reminded her. "The room is yours for the remainder of your time here while under the protection of Sanctuary," she finished barely above a whisper so as not to be heard by anyone eavesdropping.

"Thank you Professor."

"Is everything all right Miss Weasley? I noticed the owl just now…" Minerva trailed off.

"I don't know Professor. I just know that it would be best if I open these in private and that won't happen in Gryffindor Tower," replied Ginny.

"That is completely understandable Miss Weasley. You know where to find me if you need me."

"Yes Professor, thank you," Ginny finished before turning and making her way out of the Great Hall, oblivious to the six pairs of eyes watching her in concern. Once outside the doors to the Great Hall, Ginny broke into a run and made her way as fast as she could towards her room in McGonagall's quarters, completely unaware that Harry was following her, only to lose sight of her in the Transfiguration corridor.

Once she was safely tucked away in her room in McGonagall's quarters, Ginny sat down on her bed, placing the letter and the small box in front of her. Not liking the look of the letter, Ginny opted to open the box first, which looked like a small replica of a trunk. As she was trying to find the latch to the box, she noticed a note on the top of the box. The note turned out to be a list of instructions. Following the instructions Ginny placed the box on the floor, pulled out her wand, tapped the box twice while saying her name. Before her eyes the box enlarged into a familiar looking trunk.

"Oh no," sighed Ginny. "Lady Malfoy you didn't," she continued as she unlatched the trunk. Opening it, Ginny found a letter addressed to her on top of the trunks contents. Ginny picked up the letter and sat back on her heels.

_Darling Ginevra,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. Draco was quite concerned and upset when you suddenly decided not to accompany him to the ball and was quite distraught at learning of your disappearance upon his return home that night._

While I do not know your reasons or the exact circumstances leading to your sudden change of mind in regards to the ball nor for your subsequent disappearance, I do have a fairly good idea of why you did what you did and for that I am truly sorry. Please know that my son is not like his father, as he appears to be at times. Use your time together to get to know the man behind the mask my son is forced to wear. If you do, you will not be disappointed. In my son you will find a man who will love you and protect you for the rest of your days.

/-/If only that were true Lady Malfoy/-/ thought Ginny sadly. "I'm nothing more than your son's whore," she said quietly to her empty room before turning her attention back to the letter in her hand.

I had such an enjoyable and pleasant time shopping and getting to know you the other week Ginevra. You are a wonderful and bright young lady. My son is a very lucky young man to have a young woman of such quality in his life.

_I was disheartened to learn that in your rather abrupt disappearance you left behind so many things. Enclosed in this trunk you will find the school uniforms and supplies we purchased, along with a number of items to wear outside of class. You will also find a selection of dress robes in case you need them. If you search through the clothing, you will find the new wand we picked up at Ollivanders for you._

_I am honoured to have you as a daughter Ginevra and please know that if you should ever need it, you have a friend in me who is willing to do all that I can to help you._

_Narcissa._

P.S. Please do not worry about attempting to return the jewelry you were wearing the day of your disappearance. I do not want you to jeopardize your safety simply to return it. Consider the jewelry my wedding gift to you.

"Lady Malfoy, please tell me you didn't," begged Ginny as she put the letter down on the floor next to her and began digging in the trunk, pulling out a long thin box from somewhere in the middle. "You did," she sighed in defeat, sitting back on her heels once more as she opened the box to reveal a brand new fifteen-inch maple with unicorn tail core wand. Ginny drew her fingers over the wand gently. She could feel her magic calling out to the wand. "I'm sorry Lady Malfoy. Please forgive me but I just can't. None of this belongs to me," Ginny sighed as she put the top back on the wand box and laid it carefully back in the trunk before rising and walking over to the closet. "None of it," she repeated as she pulled out the dress and cloak she was wearing the day she arrived at the school, carefully placing them in the trunk, doing the same with the diamond tiara, necklace, earrings and bracelet, before closing and locking the trunk. Once it was locked, Ginny dragged the trunk over and placed it in the closet.

Ginny stood leaning up against the closet for a few minutes before her eyes caught sight of the letter still sitting innocently on her bed. Warily Ginny made her way over and sat down on the bed, picking up the letter in the process. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating whether or not to open the letter that was most assuredly from Lord Malfoy as it had arrived by the same owl as the trunk from Lady Malfoy. Giving into temptation Ginny opened the envelope and pulled out the enclosed letter, half expecting something terrible to happen.

/-/The letter never would have gotten to you if there was anything malicious attached to it Ginny, you _know_ that. The Rules of Sanctuary ensure that/-/ Ginny chided herself before unfolding the letter.

_Ginevra,_

_It appears that you do actually possess a modicum of intelligence in that Weasley head of yours, more than I gave you credit for at any rate. You were smart to seek Sanctuary at Hogwarts, but not smart enough to know better than to open this letter. I may not be able to get at you directly, thanks to the Rules of Sanctuary, but that does not mean that I cannot get at you indirectly._

"Indirectly?" wondered Ginny in confusion.

_Yes Ginevra, I can still get at you indirectly and make sure that you do not step out of line and that you remember your place where my son is concerned. You see the Rules of Sanctuary prevent another witch or wizard from any attacks or attempts to remove the one under Sanctuary from where they are hiding until the one under Sanctuary leaves its protective boundaries. So while I cannot harm you in any way while you remain on Hogwarts grounds, that does not mean that my servants cannot._

Ginny gasped when she felt an all too familiar pain start to radiate through her body. "Oh Gods," she whimpered when her eyes met those of her keeper from the manor. Ginny turned her attention back to the letter after a few moments, Blinky maintaining his spell.

_While the Rules of Sanctuary prevent me from attaching any kind of locator spell, spell of ill intention or even turning it into a portkey, it does not stop the use of an elfin porting spell. The minute you broke the seal on the letter you called your keeper directly to you. Blinky will make sure that you are punished appropriately for your most recent transgressions and he will ensure that you remember your place under my son._

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

"Girl broke the rules by leaving the manor without Master's permission. Made Master very angry," Blinky informed Ginny as he approached her, maintaining his pain curse with one hand while activating a silencing spell on the room with the other. "Thanks to silencing spell, Girl can be punished according to Master's wishes," commented Blinky giddily, increasing the intensity of the pain curse as Ginny's whimpers of pain turned into screams of agony.

* * *

Ginny woke a number of hours later, her mind still foggy from the earlier torture. Looking around blearily, she was relieved to note that Blinky was nowhere to be found. Her mouth still tasted of the anti-pregnancy potion Blinky had forced down her earlier. Ginny groaned when she checked the time and realized that not only had she missed lunch but she was late meeting Draco and her school books were in her dorm room in Gryffindor Tower.

With a painful whimper, and protesting muscles, Ginny managed to make it from her spot on the floor over to the door leading out to the corridor on her hands and knees, using the door as leverage to get to her feet. Slowly and carefully Ginny made her way from her room and up to Gryffindor Tower without running into any of her friends. She even made it through the Common Room and up to her dorm without coming across Ron, Harry or Hermione. Unfortunately Meaghan was sitting on her bed waiting for her when she entered her dorm room.

"Where the hell have you been Ginny? I've been worried sick," Meaghan snapped when Ginny entered the room. "First I find out you're still getting those stalker letters and you're not doing anything about them, then you get another strange owl at breakfast, an owl that was bad news if your reaction to it is anything to go by. Then you disappear for hours on end after talking to McGonagall. Ginny, please, I'm your best friend. Please tell me what the hell is going on here," pleaded Meaghan desperately.

"There is nothing going on Meaghan, and I do not have a stalker," replied Ginny raspily.

"What happened to your voice Ginny, and don't tell me nothing," demanded Meaghan angrily.

"Fine," agreed Ginny as she made her way as steadily as possible over to her trunk. She picked up her knapsack before turning and starting back across the room.

"Where are you going Ginny?"

"I'm going to the library Meaghan. I'm supposed to meet Malfoy so we can work on our assignments for our joint classes. I'm sorry Meaghan but I'm already late and you know what Malfoy's like," replied Ginny as she leant against the door.

"Fine Gin, go," sighed Meaghan. "But this conversation isn't over."

"Fine," replied Ginny before leaving the room. She stood leaning against the wall for a few minutes to try and fight off the wave of dizziness she was feeling. After a few minutes of standing up against the wall with her eyes closed, Ginny pushed off from the wall and slowly made her way towards the library, stopping several times along the way due to increasingly frequent dizzy spells.

"It's about bloody time you showed up Weaselette," sneered Draco as Ginny made her way towards where he was standing near the back of the library. "I haven't got all day you know or did your parents never bother to teach you how to tell time," he continued as he turned and led Ginny towards a table hidden in one of the back corners of the library.

"Piss off Malfoy," snapped Ginny in irritation as she collapsed into one of the chairs at Draco's table. "What are we doing back here anyway? Won't this give people the wrong impression?"

"I thought that if we sat here we might be able to have a civil conversation about our assignments and as for it giving the wrong impression, who cares and besides it might actually improve your reputation if people think there is something going on between us," replied Draco sitting down next to Ginny.

"It's not my reputation that I'm worried about," Ginny grumbled quietly as she got her quill and parchment out.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Draco in concern when he noticed Ginny's hand was trembling and he got a good look at just how pale she was.

"I'm fine," snapped Ginny as she rose to her feet. "I told…told you not to…to call me that," she said stumbling over her words as she was hit by another, stronger dizzy spell causing her to lean on the table for support.

"You are not fine Fireling," argued Draco quietly leaning towards Ginny as he put his hand over hers. "Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Malfoy," replied Ginny coldly as she started collecting up her things.

"What are you doing?" questioned Draco.

"I'm leaving Malfoy, what does it look like?" snarled Ginny in reply before spinning and starting to walk away from Draco. She did not make it far before being hit by another dizzy spell, causing her to crash into one of the library shelves.

The minute Ginny hit the shelf; Draco was at her side, helping her back to her feet. "What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"…Father…" whispered Ginny as her world went black and she passed out.

"Shite," cursed Draco as Ginny suddenly collapsed to the floor, taking him down with her along with a number of books from the shelf she had crashed into moments before. The crash that resulted from Ginny pulling Draco and a number of books to the floor was loud enough to draw the attention of others in the library. It was not long before a group of curious students were piling into the area where Ginny and Draco were.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" demanded Michaela Flint when she saw Draco pulling books off of Ginny.

"What does it look like Flint," replied Draco tersely as he pulled his wand out after removing the last book and conjuring a stretcher. "Longbottom," he snapped after noticing the lone Gryffindor in the group of spectators. "Find Weasley and let him know his sister is being taken to the Hospital Wing and you better let McGonagall know as well," Draco instructed as he levitated Ginny onto the stretcher before levitating the stretcher itself.

"Have you lost your ever loving mind Malfoy?" demanded Michaela as she stepped in front of Draco, blocking his path. "Never mind the fact that she's a Gryffindor, but she's a Weasel as well."

"Don't you dare question me Michaela," snapped Draco in outrage at the girl's audacity. "Yes she is a Gryffindor and a Weasley, two things that I am well aware of," he snarled as he stalked up to Michaela, using the advantage of his height to tower over the slight girl. "But she is also my project partner and I can't have anything happen that might jeopardize my grades now can I and let's not forget that I am Head Boy, a role that has been denied to Slytherin for years, and it is my job to make sure that nothing happens to any student, even if that student is a Weasley Gryffindor, no matter how distasteful it may be to me. Now move before I take points from my own house and give you detention."

"You wouldn't dare," taunted Michaela.

"Try me," sneered Draco in reply, a nasty glint sparking in his silver eyes.

Not liking the look directed at her by Draco, Michaela swallowed nervously before dropping her gaze and stepping out of the way, allowing Draco and the stretcher to pass.

"Madam Pomfrey!" called Draco a short while later as he guided Ginny's stretcher into the Hospital Wing.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. What can I help you with?" inquired Poppy as she stepped from her office. "What happened?" she asked when she noticed the stretcher floating next to Draco.

"She passed out about twenty minutes ago," replied Draco as he gently put Ginny and the stretcher down on the bed Poppy indicated before vanishing the stretcher altogether.

"Were you with her before she collapsed Mr. Malfoy?" asked Poppy as she pulled out her wand and began running diagnostic scans on Ginny.

"Yes I was," admitted Draco.

"What was her behaviour like?"

"Her hands were trembling and she was extremely pale. When I asked if anything was wrong she said she was fine. I knew she was lying but when I pressed her on it, she got up to leave only she seemed to get hit by a dizzy spell or something as she fell into one of the bookcases," offered Draco.

"Well that would explain some of this bruising but not all of it. What else happened Mr. Malfoy? Was she conscious after hitting the bookcase?" questioned Poppy.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey, she was but not for much longer. The rest of the bruises are probably from me trying to steady her on her feet and the books that crashed down on top of us when she fell unconscious and collapsed to the floor, pulling me and a number of books along with her," explained Draco.

"Are you hurt Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey," replied Draco initially. "Okay fine, I'm a little sore from where the books hit me as they weren't exactly small books but I'll live," amended Draco after getting one of Pomfrey's patented 'tell me the truth or I'll keep you here until I find something wrong with you' looks.

"What the hell did you do to my sister Malfoy?" demanded Ron as he charged into the room, rushing at Draco and wrapping his hands around Draco's neck.

"Mr. Weasley, control yourself," ordered Poppy as she began to step towards to two boys.

Draco reacted before Poppy could do anything; kneeing Ron in the groin and punching him square in the jaw, quickly dropping him to the ground. "I didn't do anything to your precious baby sister Weasel, except bring her here."

"Detention the both of you," snapped Minerva who had entered the room just as Draco kneed Ron. "And ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. You boys should know better by now, especially you Mr. Malfoy, being Head Boy and all."

"My actions were done in self-defence Professor," Draco argued as he rubbed his neck. "Weasley here attacked me first."

"He's right Professor."

"Mione," whined Ron in protest from his spot on the floor at Draco's feet.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione apologized before turning back to McGonagall. "Malfoy wasn't doing anything except talking to Madam Pomfrey when Ron attacked him."

"Thank you for your honesty Miss Granger," said Minerva with a nod at Hermione before turning her attention back to Draco and Ron. "The point deduction stands Mr. Malfoy but you are released from detention and as for you Mr. Weasley, you are to report to Mr. Filch's office immediately following dinner this evening.

"Yes Professor," replied Ron.

"Now I suggest the four of you return to your Common Rooms and allow Madam Pomfrey to work in peace," Minerva suggested not so subtly as she ushered the four students out of the Hospital Wing.

"You lying bastard, I know you had something to do with this," snarled Ron once they were in the corridor.

"Ron," hissed Hermione warningly as Harry grabbed onto Ron's arm.

"What did you do to her?" continued Ron as he yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"I already told you Weasel. I didn't do anything to the Weaselette. I can't help it if your sister is so in love with me that she felt the need to fall at my feet," sneered Draco.

"Why you slimy little…" Ron began as he drew his wand.

"Ron don't," ordered Harry grabbing Ron's wand arm just as the Headmaster stepped into the hallway.

"Is everything all right here?" asked Albus in concern when he saw Harry holding Ron's arm away from Draco.

"Everything's fine Headmaster," replied Draco. "Weasley here just refuses to believe that you partnered his sister and I together for your special project."

"I see," replied Albus. "Well Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid the pairings have already been established and have begun their joint studies so it is too late to change the pairings. And neither your sister nor Mr. Malfoy here came to me with concerns yesterday and as they are the ones working with one another, they are the only ones who could have had the pairing changed. Since neither of them sought that, then I can only assume the pairing is working."

"How can the pairing be working Professor? He put my sister in the Hospital Wing," argued Ron.

"I told you Weasley, you're sister collapsed during our study session and I did my job as Head Boy and took her to the Hospital Wing," snapped Draco in irritation at having to repeat himself so many times.

"I see no malice in Mr. Malfoy's actions Mr. Weasley," Albus told Ron. "Mr. Malfoy you did the correct thing in taking Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing and sending for her brother and Head of House. Ten points to Slytherin for your actions. You may return to your studies," Albus said dismissing Draco.

"Of course Professor, thank you," replied Draco with a smirk at the Gryffindors for having just regained the points he'd lost moments earlier.

"Now then I suggest the three of you head up to Gryffindor Tower until it is time for dinner," Albus said once Draco was gone.

"But what about my sister?" demanded Ron.

"Your sister will be fine Mr. Weasley. She is in the capable hands of Madam Pomfrey and we have no reason to believe that Mr. Malfoy has had anything to do with her condition. Now I strongly suggest you head up to your Common Room," instructed Albus, the usual twinkle in his eye almost non-existent.

"Come on Ron, let's go," commented Harry as he and Hermione dragged him from the entrance of the Hospital Wing.

Albus watched the Golden Trio go for a few moments before entering the Hospital Wing and making his way over to Poppy and Minerva, who were standing, talking quietly opposite Ginny's bed. "How is she Poppy?" he asked as he stepped up to the two women.

"She's still unconscious at the moment Albus," replied Poppy. "And she has no physical wounds to speak of."

"But…" pressed Albus, knowing there was something the nurse was not sharing.

"I found traces of an unidentified potion in her system…"

"And what Poppy?" demanded Albus.

"And if my scans are correct, the poor child has been tortured; with what I can't tell you. As I said, there are no physical injuries but my reading suggest Cruciatus or something similar," replied Poppy sadly.

"Do you know for how long this has been going on?" asked Minerva in shock.

"I'm afraid not Minerva," sighed Poppy.

"Albus you don't think that Molly and Arthur would…"

"No Minerva, I do not," Albus said to reassure her. "Can you tell how long ago this torture took place Poppy?"

"I can't pinpoint an exact time Albus but I can tell you that it happened within the last twelve to twenty-four hours given her current condition," replied Poppy.

"Albus, Poppy, look…" Minerva said pointing towards Ginny who had started to move around in her bed. "I think she's waking up," she continued as they made their way to Ginny's bedside just as Ginny opened her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Ginny groggily looking between the nurse and professors.

"You passed out while studying in the library Miss Weasley," Poppy informed her. "Mr. Malfoy brought you here."

"Oh," replied Ginny quietly.

"Miss Weasley, did Mr. Malfoy do anything to you?" questioned Minerva.

"No. Why?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Madam Pomfrey's scans indicate that you've been put through some form of torture. Are you sure Mr. Malfoy didn't do anything?" pressed Minerva.

"No Professor, he didn't. Please believe me," pleaded Ginny desperately.

"Then who child? Who did this to you?" demanded Minerva.

"I can't," cried Ginny as tears started falling. "Please Professor…I can't…"

"That's enough Minerva," ordered Albus quietly. "Let us let the child rest. Our questions can wait for another time," he told her as he gently but firmly led Minerva from the room.

"It's alright child," soothed Poppy. "Why don't you try and get some sleep so you can start to regain your strength," she suggested as she carefully wiped away a few of Ginny's remaining tears.

Ginny nodded in agreement before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

**A/N 2:** Well that's another chapter for ya. Next instalment next Sunday. Reviewer response time!

**Sonmina:** That's the first 1 word review I've ever gotten. Guess I left you speechless. :D

**Carmel12373:** Thank you.

**Louey31:** Thank you. They can can't they.

**Morris: **Sorry my updates can't come sooner but with work and everything, once a week is about as fast as I can get them posted. I'm glad you're enjoying it. You'll just have to read on to find out about Ginny and Draco's fate.

**Ilona Darkmoon:** You'll just have to keep reading to find out if it's going to be a happy ending or not.

**Rainydaygirl14:** Thank you. I'm so glad you love it. I'm glad you like friendly Sev cause that's really the only way I see him. I had such trouble with Lucius in this one because he's one of my favourite characters and I had a really hard time writing him nasty.

**Applekissis: **Thanks. Why is she so mad at Draco now? Simple, she thinks that the only reason he was nice to her was to make it easier to get her into his bed. She thinks that the nice Draco is the mask and the Slytherin Prince is the real Draco.

**Squirrel-wrath: **Thank you for reviewing. I'M A CLICHÉ! YEAH!. Hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey Everyone, here's chapter 6 of Love Letters. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, you'll find responses at the end of the chapter. Love and hugs to my sister for beta'ing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Do you mind Pansy? I'm trying to eat," snarled Draco in disgust when Pansy snuggled up next to him on the bench, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Could have fooled me Draco, you've barely touched your dinner," simpered Pansy. "Course being forced to work with a dog like the Weaselette would make anyone lose his or her appetite. At least Michaela got partnered with a Ravenclaw and not that moron Longbottom."

"Shut up Pansy," snarled Draco in irritation as a sense that something was wrong settled around him and only intensified when he noticed the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall leave the Great Hall.

"Defending Gryffindors Draco?" questioned Pansy in concern.

"I'm trying to think of ways to decimate them on the pitch if you must know and it would be a hell of a lot easier without your prattling on in my ear constantly," Draco sneered, his sense that something was wrong increasing as more time went by. /-/Ginny/-/ he thought suddenly looking down at his wedding band which was glowing softly and was growing slightly warm on his finger.

"Draco, where are you going?" demanded Pansy when Draco pushed back and rose from the table.

Draco never answered; he simply walked away leaving Pansy to stare after him. "Excuse me Professor Snape," he said as he stepped in front of his Head of House.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, what is it?" questioned Severus.

"May I speak with you sir? In private?"

"Can it not wait Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"No sir, I don't think that it can," replied Draco as he unconsciously touched his wedding ring, which was still glowing and quite warm to the touch.

Draco's unconscious action did not go unnoticed by Severus. "Come with me," he instructed as he rose from his seat at the Head Table and made his way from the Great Hall, Draco falling into step beside him. Severus led Draco into an empty classroom down the corridor from the Great Hall, locking and warding the door behind them.

"Sir, something's wrong," commented Draco worriedly the minute Severus put his wand away.

"And what something might this be?" asked Severus guardedly.

"It's Ginny sir. I don't know how I know, I just know. A gut feeling I have," replied Draco.

"Miss Weasley is in the Hospital Wing Mr. Malfoy, as you know. She is perfectly fine," argued Severus.

"No sir, she's not. I got this same feeling this morning and I ignored it only to have Ginny collapse in front of me this afternoon. I'm not going to ignore it a second time," Draco swore as his right hand once again went to his wedding ring.

/-/He loves her/-/ thought Severus sadly as he recognized the significance of Draco's unconscious gesture and knowing that this was one relationship that was doomed to failure regardless of how either Draco or Ginny felt. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, I believe you, but we must hurry. It will be best for both you and Miss Weasley if we can get you to her in the Hospital Wing without being seen," he said as he opened to door, breaking the seal and the wards before leading Draco out.

They managed to make it up to the Hospital Wing without being seen by taking the less frequented corridors.

"Ginny!" whispered Draco in quiet panic when they entered the Hospital Room only to find no sign of Ginny anywhere and Albus, Minerva and Poppy attempting to get into one of the private rooms at the back of the ward without much success.

"Is everything all right Headmaster?" asked Severus in concern stepping in front of Draco and blocking him from view. "Where is Miss Weasley?"

"Ah Severus, there you are," commented Albus. "Perhaps you can assist us. It appears that Miss Weasley has somehow managed to lock herself in this room and is preventing us from entering."

"I'm afraid that I can not assist you Headmaster," replied Severus, only to watch Albus, Poppy and Minerva deflate. "But I do know of someone who can," he continued.

"Well, who is it?" demanded Poppy in irritation.

"Before I tell you that I need your assurance that this ward will be sealed for the time being and that anything you learn here this evening does not leave this room and is never spoken of by any of you unless in a protected room and only with those of us present," explained Severus.

"Severus is that really necessary?" questioned Minerva. "It's not like anyone's life is in danger."

"That's where you're wrong Minerva. There are two lives on the line if this information falls into the wrong hands, Miss Weasley being one of them," explained Severus. "Headmaster, if you want to protect the lives of these two students, then do as I ask and seal the ward and ensure the truth does not leave this room."

"All right Severus, all right," agreed Albus, withdrawing his wand. With a flick of his wrist a shimmer spread out through the room, sealing the Hospital Wing off from the rest of the castle, preventing anyone not currently in the ward from gaining entry or overhearing anything that was said. With another flick of his wrist, Albus cast a spell that prevented Poppy, Minerva and himself from speaking of what was to be revealed to them by Severus.

With a nod at Albus, Severus stepped aside, revealing Draco to the others. "Go ahead Mr. Malfoy."

"But Professor…"

"Trust your instincts Mr. Malfoy. They brought you to me and they will get you through that door," Severus instructed quietly, receiving a nod from Draco in reply as he stepped past Severus and towards the locked room.

"Severus, what in Merlin's name is Mr. Malfoy doing here?" asked Minerva in confusion. "If Albus can't get through that door, how can you possibly expect a boy of Mr. Malfoy's age to?"

"Because Miss Weasley has a connection to Mr. Malfoy that she does not have with the Headmaster," offered Severus as he watch Draco tentatively approach the door.

"It's true then, that Lord Malfoy had his son married to Miss Weasley?" asked Albus.

"Yes it is Headmaster," replied Severus. "There is more to it than them simply being married I'm afraid. I know much of what Miss Weasley's life has been like since the marriage, but not all. Some of it I'm sure you can guess for yourselves as you know the child is here under the protection of Sanctuary. All I know is what Miss Weasley herself has told me. Lord Malfoy and his son showed up at the Weasley's house two weeks before the end of summer and her parents signed a marriage contract with them. Lord Malfoy apparently told them it was being done to protect Miss Weasley from the Dark Lord."

"Lord Malfoy protect a Weasley from the Dark Lord?" asked Minerva disbelievingly.

"I do not believe it any more than you do Minerva and neither does Miss Weasley…" Severus' words trailed off as the sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the room. When he looked towards the door that Draco had been trying to get through, the door was closed and there was no sign of Draco anywhere.

"Where did Mr. Malfoy go?" asked Poppy in confusion.

"I would guess that he managed to enter the room," replied Severus raising a sardonic eyebrow. "Now would someone explain to me how Miss Weasley managed to get herself locked in that room?"

"Miss Weasley regained consciousness shortly after Mr. Malfoy brought her in earlier and I thought it best if she at least attempted to eat something to regain her strength," replied Poppy. "So I ordered her some dinner from the kitchens once the rest of the students had been served."

"Did you take it from the house-elf before giving it to her?" demanded Severus, not liking where this was heading.

"Dobby brought it up so I saw no harm in letting him take it to Miss Weasley. You know how he dotes on Mr. Potter and his friends…"

"You stupid woman," snarled Severus furiously causing Poppy to step back in fear.

"Calm down Severus," urged Albus as he put a restraining hand on Severus' arm. "Now what is so terrible about allowing Dobby to serve Miss Weasley?"

"Oh I don't know Headmaster, maybe the fact that the girl lives in abject terror of house-elves," snapped Severus.

"A witch afraid of a house-elf?" asked Poppy in total disbelief.

"He's not joking Poppy," replied Minerva quietly. "I saw signs of it the day she first arrived seeking Sanctuary. She was terrified of the house-elves who were setting up her room. But it wasn't anywhere near this bad. She didn't do anything other than back out of the room trembling."

"She had a similar reaction when she visited me the following day when Dobby brought her tea," commented Severus. "Something must have happened between then and now to make her reaction this severe. My guess is Dobby was a little too persistent with her, pushing her over the edge of reason and in her terror she lost control of her magic and that's what is keeping us from that room."

"But where would a fear of house-elves this severe come from?" wondered Poppy curiously as this was the first time she had ever heard anything about anyone being afraid of house-elves. "They would never dream of hurting a witch or wizard."

"Normally they would not but these are not normal circumstances Poppy. This is Lord Malfoy we're talking about here and normal does not apply," replied Severus as the adults fell silent as the door to the room slowly opened.

* * *

While Severus was dealing with the adults, Draco made his way towards the room Ginny was in. Draco withdrew his wand, ready to hit the door with the strongest unlocking charm he could think of and if that did not work, he was prepared to blast the thing off its hinges. Just as he was about to cast the first spell, Severus' words to 'trust his instincts' echoed in his head, causing him to hesitate and look down at the wand in his hand. 

/-/This doesn't feel right/-/ he thought as he felt a strange pulse come from his wedding band. When he looked down at the ring he noticed it now had a slight sparkling shimmer to it as well as the glow it had before. /-/What in the world/-/ he thought curiously when he looked up and found the same soft sparkling shimmer on the door in front of him. Draco ran his left hand slowly over the door to see how the magic keeping the door closed would react to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was no adverse reaction and was slightly surprised to hear the latch click and then have the door swing open when his hand hovered over the handle.

"Ginny?" called Draco quietly as he stepped cautiously into the room. When he did not see her right away he slowly made his way farther into the room, only to find Ginny tucked up in the corner on the other side of the bed, between the nightstand and the wall, mumbling to herself.

"I'm sorry…I didn't do anything…It's not my fault…I'm sorry…" Ginny mumbled quietly to herself, not even aware that Draco was there.

"Ginny?" Draco called quietly again as he knelt down in front of her. "It's alright Ginny, you're safe," he said soothingly as he carefully reached out towards Ginny only to have her flinch back away from him and unknowingly send out a shockwave of magic, which sent Draco crashing into the wall and slamming the door shut once more.

With a groan Draco shook the stars from his vision and carefully made his way back over to where Ginny was hiding. He was dismayed to see that she had somehow managed to curl herself into an even tighter ball than before.

"Shh Gin…" Draco let her name trail off when he saw her flinch once more. /-/Follow my instincts/-/ he thought as he changed his tactics. He got down on his knees in front of Ginny once more and thought about pushing as much calming feelings through the small connection he had with her thanks to their rings. Along with the feelings of calmness, he sent every ounce of love and concern he could muster. "Shh Fireling, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he cautiously reached his left hand out towards Ginny, stopping inches away from her left hand. When Ginny did not pull away, he slowly closed the gap between them, taking her hand in his.

When Ginny felt Draco take her hand it was like something broke inside of her and the torrent of emotions she had been blocking for weeks finally broke free. As Ginny started crying, Draco pulled her forward and held her, sending his feelings of love through their rings.

"Shh Fireling, it's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe here. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you," Draco soothed as he let Ginny cry out her fear.

Draco continued to sit and rock Ginny even as her tears dried up and she drifted off to sleep in his arms. Holding Ginny while she slept had been something that Draco had always wanted to do but was never able to even though he was married to her, so he allowed himself to enjoy the feeling while he had the chance.

A short while later, knowing they'd have to emerge sooner or later; Draco carefully picked Ginny up and carried her back out into the main ward and gently laid her down on her bed and covered her with her blankets.

The three professors and nurse stayed back and watched Draco sit down on the bed next to Ginny, brushing strands of her hair off her face lovingly with one hand while taking a hold of one of her hands in his free one.

"Draco?" wondered Ginny groggily a short while later as she woke from her slumber.

"Shh Ginny, it's alright. I'm right here," reassured Draco as he gently caressed Ginny's cheek.

"Don't" Ginny snapped as she smacked Draco's hand away from her face. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I was worried about you Ginny. I knew something was wrong so I came to help you."

"I don't need your help Malfoy and I thought I told you not to call me that," snarled Ginny as she rolled over and turned her back on Draco.

"Ginny…"

"Leave me alone Malfoy," ordered Ginny softly. "Go back to your fiancée and just leave me alone," she pleaded fighting back a fresh wave of tears.

"Come Mr. Malfoy," instructed Severus quietly as he stepped up behind Draco and put a hand on his shoulder. "Miss Weasley needs her rest."

With a nod and a final look at Ginny after pulling his hand back from where it was hovering over her arm, Draco rose and followed Severus from the room, looking back at Ginny one last time before the door closed behind him.

"Come Minerva, let us leave the child in peace," suggested Albus as he guided Minerva away from her course towards Ginny's bed and out of the wing.

Once Poppy had retreated to her office, Ginny rolled over so her back was to the doors to the wing and let her tears come once more.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Ginny as she stuck her head in Severus' office the following evening. 

She had been released from the Hospital Wing just before dinner when Poppy was confident that she would not collapse again and had made Ginny promise to seek help from her or one of her other professors if she was attacked again. Ginny gave her word that she would but knew that she never would. She had no way to prove that a house-elf, working under orders from Lord Malfoy, was the one responsible for torturing her. Who in their right mind would believe her? It was her word against his and his word would be taken as the truth for he was almost royalty and she was a mere peasant.

"Yes Miss Weasley," replied Severus, indicating for Ginny to take a seat on the other side of his desk. "Now then Miss Weasley," he began once Ginny was seated. "I want to you to tell me what happened between the time I left you in the Entrance Hall Friday night and you collapsing in the library yesterday afternoon."

"Nothing happened Professor," replied Ginny.

"Do not lie to me Miss Weasley," snapped Severus. "Madam Pomfrey told me that she suspects you were tortured in some respect.

"There's nothing to tell you that you don't already know Professor," snapped Ginny in reply.

"Watch yourself Miss Weasley," cautioned Severus. "I am still your professor and deserve to be treated with appropriate respect."

"I'm sorry Professor but he found out somehow and someone had to tell him and if it wasn't you than I don't know who would have told him since you're the only one that knows everything," replied Ginny.

"Told who Miss Weasley?" asked Severus in confusion.

"Lord Malfoy, Professor. How else would he know that I'm here under the protection of Sanctuary unless you told him," commented Ginny angrily.

"How much do you know about Sanctuary Miss Weasley?"

"Only what my parents told me after Tom came back in my third year," offered Ginny.

"How much did they tell you?" pressed Severus.

"Not a lot," admitted Ginny. "Just that if anything ever happened to them and we were in danger to come and seek safety here through Sanctuary."

"I see," mused Severus in disgust. "Yes Sanctuary provides you with the safety you seek but there is far more to it than merely that Miss Weasley. Given the situation you found yourself in this summer, seeking Sanctuary was the correct course of action for you to take. Your parents however, should have provided you with a better understanding of Sanctuary than they did. Sanctuary is not something to be taken lightly Miss Weasley."

"I assure you I don't Professor," replied Ginny. "I just don't understand how you could tell Lord Malfoy that I sought Sanctuary here."

"I did not inform Lord Malfoy of your presence here Miss Weasley, nor did I tell him that you were here under the protection of Sanctuary. The rules of Sanctuary prevent me from doing so," Severus informed her.

"But then how did he…"

"Lord Malfoy is a shrewd man, Miss Weasley. It wouldn't take much for him to figure out what happened when your parents failed to return you to his care after your disappearance," explained Severus.

"Oh," Ginny sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Professor."

"For what Miss Weasley?"

"I was out of line accusing you of…"

"It is all right Miss Weasley," reassured Severus.

"You said the rules of Sanctuary prevent you from telling Lord Malfoy of my whereabouts. What rules Professor?"

"As I said Miss Weasley, Sanctuary is not something to be taken lightly. Given the circumstances it was the only option open to you and you made the right choice in seeking it out. I'm sure you noticed that it was not just the Headmaster that granted you Sanctuary here at Hogwarts," commented Severus.

"Yes sir," agreed Ginny.

"By agreeing to grant you Sanctuary, the Heads of House, the Founders and the Headmaster have evoked spells designed to protect you. These spells are so ancient that their origins are unknown. These spells prevent anyone who knows you are here under the protection of Sanctuary from telling anyone outside of the castle. If I were to leave the grounds and be taken by Death Eaters, I could not tell them you are here no matter what they did to me, for even though I would _know_ that you are here, the words would not come forth. This is why it is impossible for me to have informed Lord Malfoy. If I tried to sit down and write it in a letter, I would not be able to write the words," explained Severus.

"I see," replied Ginny. "Professor, again…"

Severus waved off Ginny's apology. "No need to keep apologizing Miss Weasley. You did not know."

"There is more to these rules than your not being able to tell anyone where I am, isn't there?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, there is," agreed Severus. "The most important rule is that you are _not_ under _any_ circumstances to leave the school grounds. As long as you stay within the protective wards of the Hogwarts grounds than anyone intent on doing you harm can not reach you, nor can they see you. You could be facing each other less than a foot apart, but as long as you are on _this_ side of the wards you will be invisible to them. The minute you were granted Sanctuary you were keyed into the wards guarding the school. You will know when you are near them Miss Weasley. This will prevent you from crossing them unknowingly."

"I see," replied Ginny. "Professor, you said that the wards prevent anyone intent on harming me from reaching me."

"I did."

"What do you mean by anyone?"

"What are you asking me Miss Weasley?"

"Well is it only witches and wizards or is it other creatures as well?"

"Witches and wizards and any creature considered to be dark or that is known to attack witches and wizards," replied Severus.

"Oh. Thank you Professor," replied Ginny sadly. "I think I should go now," she finished rising from her seat.

"Not just yet Miss Weasley," Severus informed Ginny, indicating for her to retake her seat. "You said that Lord Malfoy knows you are here under Sanctuary. How do you know this?"

"He told me," replied Ginny. When Severus raised a questioning eyebrow and steepled his fingers in front of himself, Ginny figured she had better explain further. "While I was at Malfoy Manor this summer, the Lady Malfoy purchased a number of things for me. She sent them to me yesterday. Along with the trunkful of items, the owl also brought a letter. Turns out the letter was from Lord Malfoy, which I did not know until I'd opened it.

"Does this have something to do with why you ended up in the Hospital Wing?" inquired Severus.

"Yes Sir and why I wanted to know which creatures were kept away from me. It seems that Lord Malfoy has found a way around that rule," replied Ginny.

"And how is that Miss Weasley?"

"Do you remember me telling you about the house-elf Lord Malfoy assigned to my _care_?" asked Ginny quietly.

"I do," replied Severus with a nod.

"Somehow Lord Malfoy found a way for Blinky to make it through the wards. When I opened the letter from Lord Malfoy, Blinky appeared. Needless to say Lord Malfoy was quite angry to return home from the Summer Ball, and not only find me gone but not be able to get at me. Blinky made sure I knew _exactly_ how upset his master was with me."

"Why not tell Draco of this?" wondered Severus.

"Because I'm not supposed to be spending _any_ time with him other than our weekly…_appointments_," replied Ginny, her voice filled with sarcasm and was that hurt Severus heard? "Thank you for trying to help me but this _project_ of the Headmaster's may very well be the death of me."

"I will advise Draco to inform his father of his partnership with you in the Headmaster's special project. That way Lord Malfoy will have no reason to have the elf punish you further. I will also speak to the Headmaster to see what we can do about Lord Malfoy's elf having access to the castle. I suggest you inform Draco of your status here under Sanctuary so that he does nothing to jeopardize your safety. You might also want to inform him of the elf and its actions towards you," instructed Severus.

"I can't Professor," replied Ginny.

"And why can't you?"

"Because if we're alone together before our appointed time, I can _guarantee_ that Lord Malfoy _will_ find out and _I_ will pay the price and this isn't exactly something I can tell him in the library," commented Ginny.

"You still have detention with me this Friday, you can tell him then," Severus informed her.

"You'll stay in the room?"

"If that is what you wish Miss Weasley, then yes I will stay in the room while you tell him," replied Severus. "Now I suggest you return to your Common Room."

"Yes Sir," replied Ginny, rising from her seat once more. Stopping at the door, Ginny turned back towards Severus. "Thank you Professor, for everything…"

"You're welcome Miss Weasley," replied Severus. "Now get out of here."

"Yes Sir," answered Ginny with a smile before turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ginny she once again faced Ron's inquisition upon her return to the Gryffindor Common Room. After attempting to convince her brother that she had been speaking to Professor Snape and not Malfoy for the tenth time, she simply stalked off, making her way up to her dorm room and slamming the door behind her, leaving her brother and his friends in baffled silence. 

As the days progressed, every time Ron tried to press Ginny about Malfoy and the project, Ginny would simply walk away, even when it meant leaving a meal early, much to Draco's dismay. As for Draco, Ginny was avoiding him at all costs outside of their joint classes, where she made sure that the conversation never strayed from the topic the professor was covering.

"Ginny where are you going?" asked Hermione when Ginny rose from the table. "You've barely eaten."

"I'm leaving Hermione," replied Ginny.

"Ginny, you've hardly eaten anything all week. It's not good for you to miss so many meals," argued Hermione.

"Well then get Ron to stop his inquisition of me _every_ time I enter a room and maybe I'll actually get to eat something," snapped Ginny in frustration. "I am working with Malfoy Ron," she snarled as she leant across the table. "Accept it and get over it. There is _nothing_ you, I or even Malfoy can do about it."

"That's not true Ginny," interrupted Harry. "Dumbledore told us that you and Malfoy _both_ had the opportunity to have your partnership changed but neither of you took it."

"We weren't exactly informed of that opportunity Harry and excuse me for actually wanting to take advantage of working with one of the smartest students here. He _is_ Head Boy for a _reason_ you know and before you say it Ron, his father had _nothing_ to do with that. Malfoy _earned_ his spot as Head Boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have detention with Professor Snape," Ginny said spinning on her heel and stalking out of the Great Hall and all the way down to the dungeons, where she sat down outside the potions classroom, pulled out her potions textbook and began reading, which is how Severus and Draco found her a short while later.

"Miss Weasley," Severus greeted with a nod as he unlocked his classroom.

"Professor Snape, Malfoy," greeted Ginny as she closed her book and got to her feet before entering the classroom.

Severus made his way over to his desk and began grading papers as Ginny and Draco settled themselves at one of the work tables.

"I informed my father about our working together," commented Draco.

"And?" questioned Ginny. "What was his reaction?"

"Unhappy would be putting it mildly," replied Draco.

"Oh," commented Ginny quietly as she rubbed her arms trying to banish a tremor of fear. "I see." /-/I'm in for it now/-/ she thought sadly.

"He's angry to say the least but he _does_ see the benefit of it," Draco said.

"Benefit?"

"My father realizes that this _partnership_ will make it easier for us to be together without raising too much suspicion. He also informed me that he's expecting us home for Christmas. He said something about having a gift for you that he was unable to give you before you left. It sounds like Father might actually be coming around."

"Don't get your hopes up Malfoy," commented Ginny. "I know _exactly_ what this _gift_ of your father's is and I can guarantee he'll never get the chance to give it to me."

"What are you talking about Ginny?"

"I _told_ you _not_ to call me that Malfoy," Ginny reminded him. "This _gift_ of your father's is why I left in the first place Malfoy and it's one of the reasons…one of the reasons why I sought the protection of Sanctuary here at Hogwarts."

"You're here under _Sanctuary_?" asked Draco in surprised confusion. "Why?"

"I didn't just _suddenly_ change my mind about attending the Summer Ball Malfoy. Your father changed it for me. What he did to me before is nothing compared to the beating I received that day. And this _gift_ that he's talking about is the gift of learning my place at his hands. Your father promised to rape me when he returned from the Ball. I couldn't willingly let him do that so I left and sought Sanctuary here. And before you ask, no I couldn't go to my parents because they would simply turn me back over to your father," explained Ginny.

"Oh Red," sighed Draco sadly. I had not idea. I am so sorry."

"Red?"

"You refuse to let me use your first name and the name Weasley makes me think of your brother," replied Draco with a shrug.

"I see. And you weren't supposed to know but something's come up and Professor Snape made me realize that there are some things you need to know if we're going to make this arrangement work _and_ keep me safe," informed Ginny.

Ginny spent the next while explaining to Draco the deal surrounding her plea of Sanctuary and everything it entailed, along with what happened to her the week before and why she had collapsed and later suffered the panic attack that he pulled her from.

"We should probably get going and get this over with," commented Ginny as she rose from her seat.

"We probably should," agreed Draco. "I just need to ask Professor Snape something first so why don't you wait for me in the hall and I'll be out in a moment."

"Alright," agreed Ginny a little reluctantly before making her way from the room.

"Professor Snape, I'm curious about something," commented Draco as he approached Severus' desk.

"What might that be Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus as he looked up from the parchment in front of him.

"Why does Ginny keep refusing to let me use her name and why did she push me away like she did in the Hospital Wing last week?" asked Draco, his confusion clearly evident. "Merlin, she won't even let me kiss her properly."

Severus set his quill down with a soft sigh. "If I am reading Miss Weasley right Mr. Malfoy, she is using it as a means of protection for herself."

"I don't understand Professor. Protection from what?"

"From you Mr. Malfoy," replied Severus.

"From me? But Professor I would _never_ hurt her. I'm in love with her."

"You would not intentionally hurt her no, but what about unintentionally? Where you do see your future Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus.

"I don't know exactly Professor, but I _do_ see Ginny there beside me," replied Draco.

"And your father Mr. Malfoy? What does the Lord Malfoy envision for his son? I can almost guarantee that Miss Weasley is _not_ a part of the future he has planned for you. Miss Weasley _knows_ this and is doing what she must to protect herself from getting her heart crushed," Severus explained. "Now I suggest you return to Miss Weasley's side and do what you must."

"Yes Professor," replied Draco, turning and making his way out of the room.

* * *

While Draco had been talking to Severus, Ginny had found herself on the receiving end of one of Blinky's pain curses. It was nowhere near like what she had suffered the week before. It was more like what he had done to her at the Manor. Needless to say it was still strong enough to drop her to her hands and knees in the corridor. Ginny knew better than to cry out or to try and draw anyone's attention. If she did, she knew her punishment would simply be more severe the next time Blinky caught her alone. Blinky forced Ginny to drink her anti-conception potion moments before Draco opened the door. Luckily for Ginny, she was able to sit leaning back against the wall for support before Draco noticed anything was amiss, Blinky disappearing from sight at the same time. 

Draco and Ginny's time together followed the same pattern as their other nights in Draco's bed. After speaking with Severus, Draco understood why Ginny acted the way that she did in regards to certain things, like the way she would turn away just as he was about to kiss her on the lips. Of course, just because he knew why she did what she did, it did not mean that he was going to stop trying.

"Malfoy, let go of me, I have to go," commented Ginny when Draco lay down next to her wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close.

"You're not going anywhere Red," replied Draco with a squeeze. "Besides Blinky isn't even here."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," commented Ginny quietly, spying the elf over Draco's shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go because we're not finished yet," Draco told her as he rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Ginny once more, his growing erection becoming quite evident.

"Malfoy…_please_…I can't…" pleaded Ginny turning her head to the side as Draco tried to kiss her, only to make eye contact with Blinky, who nodded, telling Ginny to allow Draco to do as he wished.

* * *

Ginny carefully extricated herself from Draco's arms after he fell asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief when she managed to get dressed and out of Draco's room without running into Blinky. That relief was short lived however when she ran into the elf in the corridor just down from Draco's room. 

"Master will not be happy to hear how Girl tried to deny the young master what is rightfully his," Blinky said as he hit Ginny with his pain curse. "No. Master will not be happy," he repeated causing the intensity of his curse to spike higher, closer to the level he had used the week prior, for a moment before disappearing completely.

When she came to a few minutes later she found herself laying on the corridor floor, blessedly alone, no sign of Blinky anywhere. Rolling over Ginny slowly got to her feet, her body protesting every small move she made. It took her longer than normal to make her way from Draco's room up to the Gryffindor Common Room, but she managed to get there without running into any of the prefects or professors out looking for students out after curfew.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in surprise when she entered the Common Room.

"Hey Ginny," replied Harry rising from his spot in front of the fire. "Can we talk?"

"Harry, I…"

"Please Ginny?" pleaded Harry. "It's just me, I promise. Ron's upstairs with Hermione."

"Alright," agreed Ginny as she carefully made her way over to the sofa where Harry was and gently lowered herself until she was sitting down.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry worriedly after noticing the way that Ginny walked and had sat herself down.

"I'm fine Harry."

"Ginny please don't lie to me," pleaded Harry. "I can tell you're in pain. Would you please tell me what's going on? Does it have something to do with Malfoy and this project of Dumbledore's?"

"Yes Harry," replied Ginny with a sigh. "It has to do with Malfoy and the Headmaster's project was created because of it in order to help me. I can't tell you anymore than that. I'm sorry," she finished getting up from her seat.

"Ginny wait," begged Harry jumping to his feet and grabbing Ginny's hand as she went by.

"Harry, _please_, I can't tell you anymore than I have and I've already told you too much as it is," pleaded Ginny turning to face him.

"It's okay Ginny. I understand. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need me," Harry said, closing the gap between them and pulling Ginny into his arms.

"Thank you," replied Ginny into Harry's shoulder before pulling away once more and making her way up to her dormitory.

_To be continued…_

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for another chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed, if you did then be good little readers and press the little button at the bottom left of the screen that says 'review'. Onto reviewer responses!

For my one and only flamer :P

**Xojulesxo:** Glad you liked.

Squirrel-wrath: Hope this chapter answered your question about whether or not Ginny can talk about the torture. Glad you like his name for Ginny.

**Smegal:** Thank you so much.

**Arrestingseraph:** Thank you.

**Frogstopper77:** Thanks!

**Rainydaygirl4:** For this story Lucius definitely needed to be the baddy, which was really hard for me to write cause I just adore him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Morris:** Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

**Louey31:** He can can't he, just he way I like him. Unfortunately, Blinky's not going anywhere anytime soon.

**Queen Magical Bunny Babe:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Try not to get depressed waiting for the chapters. This should bring a smile to your face cause it's a new chapter!

**Applekisses:** Glad you liked the chapter and that I answered your question. Enjoy!

**Darknight3030:** When will the Trio find out? Uhh….Good question ;D

**HerFathersJoy:** I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Look I updated!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi Everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in getting this up. I had worked on it at work and sent it off to my sis for Beta'ing but forgot to send it to my home account and my sis had deleted her copy so I couldn't post this until this morning. My bad. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 6. Here's the next chapter for your enjoyment. Thanks to my sister and beta Isá. Reader responses at the end of the chapter!

**Chapter 7**

As the days passed into weeks, the students fell into normal study habits and the eight students in Dumbledore's special project found that they were not only enjoying their classes but were actually learning more than their classmates. The professors were pleased with the improvement and progress of the students involved in the project. While showing marked improvement in each of the four subjects, each student was showing a particular aptitude for one of them. Ginny's it appeared was Transfiguration as she was the one student closest to achieving an animagus transformation, much to McGonagall's delight.

There were two things that helped Ginny get through the days. One was the letters that she still received from her mystery writer and her growing friendship with Harry. As Ron spent more time alone with Hermione, Harry found himself increasingly alone and so turned his attention towards Ginny, who was more than happy to have Harry as a close friend. As the weeks passed, Harry became more and more certain that there was something more than an academic partnership between Ginny and Draco, having noticed that Ginny tended to disappear like clockwork every Friday evening. Despite this suspicion, Harry never once pushed Ginny for information and was always waiting for her in the Common Room when she returned. He never pressured her to talk when it was obvious that she was in pain or he comforted her as she cried after returning from her time with Draco.

Ginny's time with Draco progressed as the weeks passed much as it had at the start. They would meet in the potions classroom to study for an hour or two before going to Draco's room for the next few hours. It quickly became apparent to Ginny that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape were unsuccessful in finding a way to stop Blinky from his weekly visits as he continued to appear each week to remind Ginny of her place and her duties as well as force the anti-conception potion on her. Ginny never told anyone of Blinky's continued visits, instead learning to hide the pain and discomfort he caused.

Draco had written to his father at the beginning of December informing Lucius of his and Ginny's decision to remain at Hogwarts for the holidays, citing a heavy workload due to their special project classes as well as their regular classes as the reason. Draco's letter infuriated his father. The Dark Lord had requested an update on Lucius' progress in turning Ginny to their side and Lucius had planned to show the Dark Lord his progress when the children returned home for the holidays. When Lucius had informed Draco that they were expected for Christmas he had been working under the assumption that Ginny was ignorant of many of the rules of Sanctuary under which she had sought protection. It now appeared that she was not as ignorant as he had hoped much to Lucius' dismay and frustration and it would be pointless for him to visit them at the school for he could do nothing against Ginny. In Lucius' mind, Ginny was growing far too comfortable with her situation and Blinky's weekly reminders were not being effective enough to put the girl back where she belonged in Lucius belief, so he set about arranging a little reminder for her.

One would think that the Christmas holidays would make it easier for Ginny and Draco to see each other for their weekly sessions, if only that was the case. Ron had decided that the Christmas holidays were the perfect opportunity to keep a closer eye on Ginny. He had taken to following her wherever she went and was always present in the room regardless of if she was studying in the library, eating in the Great Hall or playing exploding snap with Harry. Fridays were the worst. Ron insisted on spending the entire evening with his sister, although for the past three weeks something always seemed to come up so that at least one of them was not able to be there, allowing Ginny the opportunity to get to her meetings with Draco. Unfortunately for Ginny, the fates were not on her side this Friday and she was stuck sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room playing chess with Ron.

Harry had been watching Ginny all day and now as the clock ticked closer to the time that she normally disappeared, he watched Ginny get tenser with each passing minute. "Mione, I need your help," he said as he sat down in the window next to his best friend.

"Sure Harry, what can I help you with?" asked Hermione as she closed her book.

"I need you to help me get Ginny away from Ron."

"What? Harry why? You know Ron has been determined to spend time with Ginny for the entire holidays," argued Hermione.

"Yeah and I know that it's driving Ginny absolutely nuts," countered Harry.

"And you would know this how Harry?" wondered Hermione, a knowing look in her eyes.

"I just know Hermione, and it's not like that so get that look off your face," replied Harry tiredly. "Ginny and I are _just_ friends."

"Whatever you say Harry," commented Hermione with a smile.

"So will you help me?"

"I guess," sighed Hermione good-naturedly.

"Thanks Mione," Harry replied with a smile as he helped Hermione to her feet before leading her over to where Ron and Ginny were playing by the fire. "Hey guys," he greeted. "Would you like to go for a walk Ginny?"

"Oh," commented Ginny as she looked up at Harry, only to see something in his eyes. "I'd love to."

"She can't go," replied Ron. "Ginny's spending the evening with me."

"I'm _not_ a child Ron," Ginny snapped. "You _don't_ get to decide who I spend time with."

"You're my _baby_ sister Ginny, that gives me _every_ right to say who you can and can_not_ spend time with," Ron informed her rather harshly.

"Screw you Ron," snarled Ginny, jumping to her feet. "You're my brother _not_ my father, therefore you have _no_ say in my life."

"Besides Ron, it's not like Ginny's going to be spending time with a Slytherin or anything. I'll be with her the entire time, I swear," Harry promised.

"This is _Harry_ we're talking about Ron. Who better for Ginny to be with than the Boy Who Lived himself," pressed Hermione.

"You swear you'll be with her the _entire_ time?" demanded Ron.

"You have my word Ron," swore Harry.

"Fine. Then go," sighed Ron in defeat.

"Come on Gin, let's get out of here," Harry said holding his hand out to Ginny.

"Yes lets," agreed Ginny, taking Harry's hand and letting him lead her out of the Common Room. "Harry I…"

"It's okay Gin," Harry said interrupting her. "Go. He's waiting for you."

"Thanks Harry," replied Ginny giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Just promise me something Gin?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful and that someday you'll tell me what's going on," pleaded Harry.

"I promise," replied Ginny with a small smile.

"And don't worry about Ron. I'll deal with him," reassured Harry. "Meet me in the alcove just down from here when you get back," he said, pointing out the alcove he meant. "Now get going," he instructed after Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said, the sincerity I her voice evident as she took off down the corridor at a jog.

Ginny ran all the way from the Gryffindor Common Room down to the dungeons, bypassing Severus' classroom and making her way directly to the entrance to Draco's room.

"You're late little lion," chided Salazar.

"I know," panted Ginny.

"The dragon whose lair you enter is not pleased," Salazar cautioned.

"It wasn't my fault," countered Ginny. "Please let me in."

"If you enter it is at great personal risk to yourself," warned Salazar.

"And if I don't the risk is only that much greater. Please Salazar, I must get in there," pleaded Ginny.

"As you wish little lion," Salazar sighed before swinging open admitting Ginny into Draco's room.

"Sorry I'm…"

"Where the _hell_ have you been Red?" demanded Draco grabbing Ginny by the arms.

"What difference does it make? I'm here _now_ aren't I?" snapped Ginny as she tried to break out of Draco's hold on her arms.

"You were supposed to meet me over an hour ago," snapped Draco in irritation.

"Screw you Malfoy, don't you think I _know_ that?" snarled Ginny, breaking Draco's hold at last.

"Well then where the _hell_ have you been?" demanded Draco. "Off shagging _Potter_ perhaps?" I've _seen_ they way you act around him lately…"

_SMACK!_

"You bastard," snarled Ginny. "You were _actually_ starting to convince me that you were _different_ than your father but I guess the apple really _doesn't_ fall far from the tree. Screw you Malfoy, screw your father and screw whatever the hell it is that's going on here. I've _had_ it. I'm through Malfoy. I'm not doing this anymore. If Tom wants me that badly he can damn well come and get me himself," finished Ginny in defeat before turning and starting towards the door leading back out into the corridor.

"_Wait_!"

Draco's plea caused Ginny to stop in her tracks or so he thought. He never saw what Ginny did. He never saw Blinky hiding in the shadows, nor did he see the grimace that crossed Ginny's face nor the fact that her hands were balled into fists so tight that not only were her knuckles a ghostly white but her nails were actually drawing blood, all because Ginny had learned to hide the most obvious outward signs of Blinky's torture.

"Red, I'm sorry," Draco apologized as he walked over to Ginny and turned her back around to face him, at which point Blinky dropped his spell, releasing Ginny from her pain. "When you didn't show up at the potions lab like usual, I started to get worried that something had happened to you…"

"Ron happened," interrupted Ginny, not raising her gaze to meet Draco's.

"_Weasley_?"

Ginny nodded. "He refused to let me out of his sight all night. He insisted on spending _quality time_ with me," explained Ginny.

"How did you get away from him then?" wondered Draco. "Especially since we both know he has a massively large stubborn streak."

"Harry."

"_Potter_? How much does he _know_ Red?" demanded Draco.

"I haven't told him anything more than the fact that we're academic partners for Dumbledore's project. He knows there are things I'm not telling him but he isn't demanding explanations or anything. I'm sure he has his suspicions but he's not about to tell them to me or anyone else for my sake if nothing else," explained Ginny. "He's not going to do anything to jeopardize what's going on here Malfoy. He proved that tonight by getting me away from Ron and telling me to come here. If anything we can use this to our advantage. It'll be much easier for us if Ron thinks I'm with Harry instead of you."

"Just promise me you won't tell him what's going on," Draco begged, lifting Ginny's chin so he could look into her eyes. "The fewer people who know the truth about us _and_ about your Sanctuary, the better it is for you and the safer you'll be."

"I know."

"Good," commented Draco leaning in to kiss Ginny, only to have her turn her head away at the last possible minute.

* * *

/-/Stop thinking like that Ginny. It can _never_ work between you/-/ Ginny chided herself a few hours later. She was lying on her side in Draco's bed watching him sleep, her thoughts wandering to future possibilities no matter how much she argued with herself.

She was just beginning to doze off when she heard a noise outside the door leading to the Slytherin dormitories, causing her to sit up suddenly, never once waking Draco next to her. She was on her feet in an instant when she heard what sounded like someone talking to the guardian portrait. She gathered her clothes as quickly as she could before bolting into Draco's closet, leaving the door open a crack, just as the guarding portrait opened admitting someone to the room. Ginny prayed that whoever it was, was only there long enough to wake Draco because one of his younger housemates needed him for some reason which would give her the chance to finish dressing and get the hell out of there.

Once Ginny was done dressing she cracked the closet door open a fraction more, just enough to see what was going on in the main room. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she peeked out, causing her to gasp and stumble backward until her back hit the closet wall, at which point her knees gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor, the whole time praying that what she had just seen and what she could hear was not really happening and if it was then they did not hear her just now and that it would be over fast, although knowing how Draco liked to take his time when he was making love to her, she had a sinking feeling she would be stuck there for a while listening to every moan and whispered 'I love you' coming from both of them.

A while later after the sounds from the other room had faded away, Ginny carefully unfolded herself from her spot at the back of Draco's closet and crept over to the door, wiping away her tears in the process. Peeking through the crack once more, she was relieved to see both Draco & Pansy sleeping soundly. /-/Now's your chance Ginny. Not only that you have your proof that all of Draco's promises are nothing but empty lies/-/ thought Ginny biting her lip as she stepped back from the door. /-/Now to get _out_ of here without them noticing me. McGonagall _did_ say I just needed a little more determination. Well I've got all the motivation and determination I need on the _other_ side of this door/-/ thought Ginny grimly. With every last ounce of mental strength and determination she had Ginny, Ginny threw herself into her animagus transformation. Seconds later where Ginny had been standing, there was now a small red fox.

Ginny padded over to the closet door, pushing it open just enough for her new form to slip through. With a slight hesitation and a quick glance at the bed to prove to herself that what she had seen and heard really _had_ happened, Ginny made her way out of Draco's room, slipping out into the corridor in front of Salazar's portrait and scampered off down the hall as fast as her little fox legs would carry her.

Unfortunately Ginny had never spent a lot of time in her animagus form to truly get used to moving the way a fox did so when it came time to stop running, she was not exactly ready to deal with the skid factor presented by the stones that made up the dungeon floor and went skidding by the door to Severus' office, finally coming to a stop about twenty feet past the door. After righting herself, Ginny quickly padded back to Severus' office door, where she started digging at the base of the door, whining and yipping at the same time, hoping to get her professor's attention.

When he heard the ruckus at his door, Severus rose from his desk in irritation and stalked over to the door, throwing it open in annoyance. "_What_?" he demanded. He had just spent the past few hours in the rather uncomfortable presence of the Dark Lord being questioned on the whereabouts of one Ginevra Weasley and was not in the mood to deal with petty student squabbles and issues. When there was no one at the door, he slammed it closed, cursing those that thought it was funny to knock on his door then run off, only to come face to face with Ginny when he turned around. "_Miss Weasley_," he hissed in greeting.

"Professor I…"

"_Silence_!" snarled Severus, causing Ginny to take a step back in fear. "How _dare_ you! Do you _think_ this is some kind of _joke_? Do you _think_ it's _funny_ breaking into my office? This is _not_ your Common Room Miss Weasley. You do _not_ have the right to come and go as you please. Do I make myself _clear_ Miss Weasley?" When Ginny nodded, Severus continued, "I am your _professor_, I am _not_ your _friend_ Miss Weasley. You would be wise to remember that. A _hundred_ points from Gryffindor for trespassing in a professor's office and a month's worth of detentions. Now _get out_ of here," he snapped.

As soon as Severus' tirade was over, Ginny bolted past him and out into the corridor where she quickly transformed once more and took off for Gryffindor Tower. In her haste to get away from Severus and to her Common Room as quickly as possible, the issue of how she was planning to stop never crossed her mind, despite her earlier mishap and thus resulted in the same outcome, that of her skidding past the portrait of the Fat Lady, unfortunately, she had been running at a much faster clip this time which meant she skidded that much farther than before.

"What in the world?" wondered Harry when a small ball of red fur went skidding past the alcove he was sitting in. Rising from his spot he made his way out into the corridor just as the red ball of fur was righting itself, revealing that is was in fact a small red fox. After shaking off the indignity of its skid down the corridor, the fox trotted over to where Harry was standing, sitting down in front of him.

When Harry looked down at the fox sitting in front of him, he found himself looking into a familiar pair of chocolate eyes. "Ginny?" he asked in disbelief only to have her appear suddenly in front of him.

"Hi Harry," replied Ginny quietly.

"Gin, how…when…_how_?"

"Harry, please, I'll explain but can we please just get inside?" pleaded Ginny.

"Ginny, what is it? What's wrong? Did he _do_ something?" questioned Harry in concern when he noticed that it looked like Ginny had been crying.

"Harry, _please_."

"Alright Gin, alright, we'll go in," replied Harry as he took Ginny's hand and led her over to the Fat Lady, giving the password before leading Ginny into a blessedly empty Common Room. /-/Thank you Hermione./-/

"Harry, would you do something for me?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Anything Gin, you know that," reassured Harry.

"Would you lay on the couch with me in front of the fire and just _hold_ me for a while? I normally wouldn't ask this of you but I just don't want to be alone right now," explained Ginny worriedly, afraid that he would say no.

"Of course Gin," replied Harry with a small reassuring smile before leading Ginny over to the couch.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Harry asked quietly once they were lying down and he had his arms wrapped protectively around Ginny. "Do you want to talk about it?" he pressed when Ginny had nodded.

"I wish I could Harry, by the _Gods_ I wish I could," sighed Ginny sadly.

"So how long have you been an animagus?" asked Harry, changing the subject to something Ginny could talk about.

"Tonight's the first time I've managed to hold the transformation for more than a few seconds," replied Ginny. "McGonagall's been teaching us in our special project classes."

Harry and Ginny lay there talking for a while but before long they were both sound asleep, neither one hearing Hermione come down the stairs to check and see if they had returned, nor feeling the blanket that she laid on top of them before returning to her room.

* * *

When Hermione made her way down into the Common room the next morning, she was not surprised to find Harry and Ginny still sleeping on the couch, Ginny held protectively by Harry. Hating to disturb them, Hermione sighed when she came to the realization it would be better to wake them herself then have Ron do it when he came downstairs in a complete panic because Harry was not in his dorm room. Hermione made her way over to the sleeping couple, shaking Ginny lightly by the shoulder in the hopes of waking her. "Ginny," she called quietly.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Ginny," replied Hermione. "I hate having to wake you like this but better this then Ron when he comes down any minute."

"What time is it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Almost ten," replied Hermione.

Ginny nodded in understanding, knowing Ron really would be down any second, as she sat up extracting herself from Harry's arms.

"Gin?" asked Harry sleepily, Ginny's movements having woken him.

"Hi Harry," replied Ginny.

"What's up?" asked Harry as he sat up next to Ginny, Hermione making her way to the other side of the Common Room to let the two speak privately.

"Ron'll be up soon," replied Ginny.

"And given his current paranoia about you it's probably best if he doesn't find us sleeping together," commented Harry.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "Listen Harry, about last night…"

"You're welcome," replied Harry, kissing Ginny gently on the forehead. "You better go."

Ginny nodded before rising and making her way over to the stairs leading to the girls dormitories, disappearing from sight a few minutes later.

Once Ginny was gone, Hermione made her way back over to the couch that Harry was still sitting on, sitting down beside him. "What happened last night Harry?"

"Nothing happened Hermione," replied Harry, running a hand through his hair.

"Come on Harry, you can tell me," pushed Hermione. "_Something_ must have happened between you and Ginny, after all the two of you spent the night down here together."

"_Nothing_ happened last night Hermione," snapped Harry. "Besides I made a promise to Ginny that anything she says to me is private. I'm not about to break that promise."

"_HERMIONE_!" cried Ron, before Hermione could say anything, as he came crashing down the stairs from the boys' dorms, racing over to her.

"Calm down Ron," instructed Hermione as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"But Hermione," began Ron again. "Hiya Harry, Hermione, Harry's missing. He's not in the dorm and his bed hasn't been slept in." It took a few moments for reality to sink in for Ron. "_Harry_!" he cried when he finally realized Harry was sitting next to Hermione.

"Hi Ron," greeted Harry.

"Where the _hell_ have you been all night? Last time I saw you, you were leaving here with…you _bastard_," cried Ron as he punched Harry in the jaw.

"What the hell was that for?" demanded Harry, rubbing his aching jaw.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" snarled Ron angrily.

"Nothing Ron. I didn't _do_ anything to or with Ginny last night except take a walk with her and talk," explained Harry.

"Then why hasn't your bed been slept in?" demanded Ron accusingly.

"After Ginny and I got back last night we sat down here talking for a while. When she went up to bed, I stayed down here. I must have fallen asleep on the couch here since that's where Hermione found me a few minutes ago," replied Harry. "Now if you _don't_ mind, I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey about something for my jaw," he finished getting up off the couch.

"Sorry about that mate," apologized Ron as Harry made his way across the Common Room.

"Whatever," replied Harry as he stepped through the portrait hole. /-/It was worth it if it keeps Ginny safe./-/

* * *

After showering and changing Ginny made her way down from her dormitory and into a blessedly empty Common Room. Ginny made her way from Gryffindor Tower to her room in McGonagall's chambers. She was not surprised when she felt an all too familiar pain sear through her body the minute the door closed behind her.

"Master hopes Girl has _finally_ learned her place," sneered Blinky as Ginny collapsed to her hands and knees under his pain curse.

Ginny nodded seconds before the increasing pain ripped a scream from her chest.

When Blinky released Ginny from the curse a few minutes later, she collapsed bonelessly to the floor, allowing Blinky to walk over to her and force the anti-conception potion into her mouth, causing her to cough and splutter as she choked on the potion. Once Ginny had swallowed most of the potion, Blinky disappeared from the room, leaving Ginny on the floor where she had fallen moments before.

Ginny lay there where she had fallen for a few minutes before rolling over and getting to her hands and knees. Carefully she made her way over to the closet, using the door handles as leverage to get back on her feet. Once she was standing again, Ginny opened the closet door and carefully pulled out the trunk Narcissa had sent her months earlier. Cursing quietly when she realized she had nothing to write with, she opened the trunk and rummaged through it until she came across some parchment and a 'Never-Out' quill. Closing the trunk once more, Ginny placed the ink and parchment on top of the trunk and began writing.

_Lady Malfoy,_

_I want to thank you for the kindness you have shown me. You will never truly know what your kindness has meant to me._

_My rather 'sudden' departure from Malfoy Manor over the summer had nothing to do with anything either you or your son may have done. Your son has shown me nothing but kindness in our time together. Unfortunately, no matter what you believe your son's feelings towards me may be, it has become painfully clear to me what my role in your son's life is, and therefore I cannot accept the gift contained within this trunk. I mean no offence Lady Malfoy, but I don't feel as though I deserve a gift such as this. A gift such as this belongs to the one your son truly belongs with. Unfortunately, I am not that one._

_Do not worry Lady Malfoy, when Harry defeats the Dark Lord and my obligation to your son is complete, I will walk away. I will not try to hold onto your son in any way as I have learned my place and it is not at your son's side._

_Ginny Weasley_.

Ginny refused to let the tears come as she picked up the parchment and quill from the trunk, folding the letter and placing it carefully on top of the trunk's contents before closing the trunk once more and shrinking it down so an owl could deliver it for her.

Carefully getting to her feet, Ginny picked up the shrunken trunk and made her way from her room in McGonagall's chambers to the owlry.

"Hi Gin," greeted Harry from where he was sitting in the window with Hedwig when Ginny entered.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" wondered Ginny.

"Avoiding Ron," replied Harry with a grimace as he rubbed his chin.

"Why are you avoiding Ron?" questioned Ginny as she stopped next to Harry, stroking Hedwig lightly.

"Your brother decided to jump to conclusions before having all the facts and decided to punch me in the jaw," replied Harry. "So what brings you here Gin?"

"I'm sorry Harry. Ron punched you because of me," Ginny apologized.

"It's alright Gin," countered Harry.

"No Harry, it's not alright. You're at odds with Ron because you're helping me do things you know _nothing_ about. It's not fair to you. You shouldn't have to choose between your friendship with Ron and me," argued Ginny.

"Gin, no one is _making_ me choose anything," countered Harry. "Ron's just being a prat and a loving and concerned older brother. He'll get over it."

"It doesn't matter if he gets over it or not Harry, that's not the point. You're covering for me and you don't even know _why_," argued Ginny.

"Gin, it _doesn't_ matter," countered Harry as he pulled Ginny towards him, wrapping his arms and his cloak around her. "You have your reasons for doing what you're doing and I accept the fact that you can't tell me _what_ those reasons are right now. I know that in time, when whatever is going on is over, you'll tell me. Dumbledore paired you with Malfoy for a reason and I trust his judgement. He obviously thinks Malfoy's trustworthy…" Harry's words trailed off when Ginny started crying. "Gin, what is it? What's wrong Love?"

"I…I can't…"

"Shh, don't talk. It's alright," soothed Harry as he pulled Ginny as close as possible, comforting her while she cried. "So you never did answer my question from earlier about what brought you to the owlry," commented Harry a while later after Ginny's sobs had turned to sniffles.

"I need to send this," sniffed Ginny pulling the shrunken trunk from her pocket and showing it to Harry.

"Isn't that the small box you got in the mail a few months ago?" asked Harry when he got a look at the shrunken trunk.

"It is," agreed Ginny quietly. "I'm returning it to the person who sent it."

"Want to use Hedwig?" offered Harry.

"May I?"

"Of course," replied Harry. "Come here Hedwig," he called. Hedwig flew down from the perch she had gone to when Harry had taken Ginny in his arms and landed on his shoulder with a soft hoot. "Can you deliver something for Gin?" he asked, receiving another soft hoot in reply.

"Thank you Hedwig,' commented Ginny as she tied the package to Hedwig's leg. "Can you take this to the Lady Malfoy please," instructed Ginny as Hedwig took flight. After watching the owl disappear from sight, Ginny turned back towards Harry, who was watching her with a questioning look. "I'm sorry Harry but I…"

"It's okay Gin, really. As I said, you'll tell me when you can," commented Harry.

"Harry, I promise that when this is all over, I'll tell you everything," swore Ginny.

"I know you will," Harry replied as he caressed Ginny's cheek. "I got to go. I promised Hermione I'd meet her in the library half an hour ago. Are you going to stay here?"

"Actually, I thought I might take a walk by the lake," commented Ginny.

"Then here, take this," Harry said as he removed his cloak and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders.

"Harry…"

"No arguments Gin," Harry ordered before Ginny could say anything. "It's too cold outside to be out without a cloak on and mine's here while yours is all the way up in your dorm. Besides mine will keep you warmer and a part of me will be with you. Walk with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Of course," replied Ginny with a smile as she took Harry's hand and they made their way out of the owlry.

"Don't stay outside too long," cautioned Harry a short while later when they stood outside the library.

"I won't, I promise," replied Ginny.

"Good," commented Harry, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Ahh, isn't that _cute_. The mongrel and the half-breed," sneered Pansy as she and Millicent Bulstrode walked out of the library past Harry and Ginny and off down the hall.

"Just ignore her Gin," instructed Harry.

"I know," replied Ginny. "You better get going. You don't want to keep Hermione waiting any longer. I promise I won't stay out too long," she said with a smile before turning and walking off in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

/-/I wish you could tell me what it is that's eating you up inside Gin/-/ thought Harry sadly as he watched Ginny disappear off down the corridor before turning and making his way into the library.

Ginny made her way out of the castle a few minutes later and headed down towards the lake, where she came across a nice flat rock just big enough for her to sit on near one of the large oak trees. After drying off the rock and settling herself on it, she pulled out the parchment and quill she had taken from the trunk earlier and began to write. What she was writing she was not sure, she just let her emotions take over. She was letting her quill write everything she could not express vocally. After filling numerous pages of parchment, Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter that had been waiting for her in her room earlier that day.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N 2:** Hey everyone. Sorry about the confusion with the posting of the last chapter. I did actually post it on Sunday but didn't get it up until Monday. If you get the notice that I've posted but you get an error message saying it wasn't try back later or the next day just to make sure isn't just slow in getting it up. Anyways, onto reader responses!

**Erica:** I'm so glad you love the story and I feel the same way about Blinky.

**Queen Magical Bunny Babe:** I'm glad my chapter cheered you up. I'm sorry to hear the new year isn't starting out well for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**SonMina:** Thank you so much. Updated!

**Morris:** As you can probably tell after this chapter the likelihood of Ginny telling Draco that Blinky is there is not very high. Hope you enjoy

**JodiibaBeSzz:** Thank you. Enjoy!

**Sendarian-poltergeist:** I'm glad you've come up with ways to kill Blinky for Ginny. Unfortunately only Lucius can give Blinky clothes since Draco never actually sees him and Ginny's not about to tell him since it would only make things worse for her in the long run.

**Applekissis:** Thanks. Enjoy!

**Louey31:** Now there's an interesting headline for the Daily Prophet. "House-elf eaten by giant spider in the Forbidden Forest that surrounds Hogwarts"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Sorry for the late post of Chapter 7. I had edited it while I was at work and forgot to forward it to my home account so I could post it Sunday. Here's Chapter 8 ON TIME! Hope you all enjoy! Big hugs to my sis for beta'ing this for me. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Draco was getting worried. It was now mid-afternoon and there was no sign of Ginny anywhere. She had not shown up in the Great Hall for breakfast or lunch and she had failed to show up in the library for their weekly study session. He had seen the Golden Trio in the library a short while ago, but no sign of Ginny. He thought he felt his ring heat up earlier but could not be sure since it did not seem to be as apparent as the last time it had happened. He decided to give it another half hour and if Ginny still had not shown up he would go off in search of her, even lower himself to asking Potter where she was if need be when he felt his ring heat up on his finger, there was no mistaking it this time. Grabbing his cloak and his rucksack, Draco quickly made his way from the library in search of Ginny. As he was passing one of the windows that overlooked the lake, he caught sight of something that looked fiery red in colour. Taking a closer look, Draco could make out what appeared to be three people just as the heat in his ring spiked. "Bloody hell," he cursed quietly as he took off for the Entrance Hall, hoping that whatever was going on, he was not too late to stop it.

_Meanwhile…_

"Millie it was fantastic," Pansy grinned as they walked along the grounds.

"You've said that _twenty_ times," replied Millicent as she rolled her eyes.

"Well look what we have here," Pansy began with a wicked smile before heading towards Ginny, who she had just spotted by the lake. "If it isn't the Mongrel. Where's your little half-breed?"

Ginny glanced up from her papers before sighing mentally and returning to her papers, ignoring Pansy completely.

"Oh, is the Mongrel too good to talk to us now?" scoffed Pansy indignantly. "What's this?" she continued as she grabbed the papers from Ginny. "My Beautiful Fireling?" she read before looking up at Ginny. "Oh Merlin, don't tell me the half-breed _actually_ calls you that?" snickered Pansy as Ginny jumped to her feet and tried to get the letter away from her. "Oh this is great," Pansy laughed as she danced away from Ginny. "From the moment I saw you, from the moment I looked into your eyes. There was something about you I knew, I knew. That you were once in a lifetime, a treasure near impossible to find and I know how lucky I am to know you. Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away. The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day. And when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few. But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you."

"Give it _back_ Pansy," demanded Ginny as she tried unsuccessfully to snatch the pages away from the other girl.

"Oh Gods, the half-breed is pathetic, this is _so_ the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Pansy laughed before flipping to the next page. "Oh wait, Millie it gets better," she crowed. "Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat. He could be that boy but I'm not that girl. Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been, but that doesn't soften the ache I feel when reality sets back in."

No matter how hard Ginny tried, she was not able to get close enough to Pansy to get the pages back since Pansy managed to dance away from her on every try.

"Oh poor Weaselette, don't tell me Potter's _that_ bad in the sack that you have to imagine it better or something. Maybe he should take lessons from my Draco…then again, there's no way to teach perfection is there?" laughed Pansy. "Oh does Potter have a thing for some chick with black hair? Well he _did_ have a thing for that Chang girl a few years ago, so does that mean you're going to dye your hair black then Mongrel? Might _actually_ make you more bearable to look at…though that _is_ probably highly unlikely."

"Pansy…" Millicent began, having seen the look in Ginny's eyes.

"Oh Millie, there's _more_," giggled Pansy as she flipped to the next page. "Oh I didn't imagine it could get any better…" she continued before dancing around as she read in a sing-song voice. "How did it come to this? How did I slip and fall? How did I throw half a lifetime away without any thought at all? Why do I want him still? Why when there is nothing there? How do I go on with the rest of my life pretending that I don't care? I try to blame it on Fortune, some kind of twist of Fate, but I know the truth and it haunts me. I learned it a little too late…What did you finally figure out that you're _nothing_ but a worthless little mudblood loving freak Weaselette? It sure took you long enough. Now why don't you take your newfound knowledge and learn to leave the rest of us who deserve to be breathing and living alone? Oh and while you're at it, why not make your first order of business getting out of that stupid project you have with my Draco. You know you're only going to make him fail don't you? I don't understand why the professors even paired the two of you together, you're not smart enough to be working with him, evidenced by the fact that Longbottom is a part of it, possibly _the_ stupidest Gryffindork there is…well next to _you_ of course," sneered Pansy in disgust rolling her eyes.

"_Pansy_," hissed Millicent when she saw the tears streaming down Ginny's cheeks, seconds before Ginny turned and simply walked away.

"_What_?" snapped Pansy. "Don't go getting all snooty with _me_ Millicent Bulstrode. I did nothing more than speak the truth."

"The truth according to the Malfoys and Parkinsons maybe," argued Millicent.

"Your point being?"

"Not everyone thinks the way that you do you know," snapped Millicent.

As Millicent and Pansy argued over the truth of Pansy's words, Ginny slowly made her way back towards the castle, trying desperately to wipe away her tears that just would not seem to stop.

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Draco worriedly when he met her near the castle doors. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy," replied Ginny flatly, her voice devoid of emotion, not lifting her eyes to meet Draco's gaze.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong?" insisted Draco.

"Why don't you go ask your _fiancée_," replied Ginny quietly.

"My fiancée?" asked Draco in confusion, his gaze going to where he could see Pansy down by the lake. "Pansy? What does _she_ have to do with anything?" he asked confused, only to turn back to Ginny and find her gone, having taken advantage of his momentary distraction to slip into the castle around him.

Draco was furious over the fact that Ginny was obviously hurting over something and refusing to let him help her and apparently Pansy had something to do with her pain. It was obvious that the woman he loved would not give him the answers he sought but he would be damned if Pansy did not. Draco stormed across the grounds to where his housemates were still arguing. "What the _hell_ did you do Parkinson?" he demanded, grabbing Pansy by the arm and spinning her around to face him.

"Draco baby, there you are," gushed Pansy.

"Don't start Pansy. Tell me what you _did_ to her," Draco ordered, shaking her slightly.

"Her who?" asked Pansy in confusion.

"Don't play dumb Pansy," sneered Draco in disdain. "Weasley. What did you _do_ to her?"

"The Weasley Mongrel? Nothing but tell her the truth," replied Pansy.

"The truth according to you maybe," mumbled Millicent.

"Shut up Millie," ordered Pansy.

"What are you talking about Millicent?" asked Draco.

"Don't you _dare_ Millie," snapped Pansy angrily.

Millicent stood there looking between Draco and Pansy, the two most powerful Slytherins, for a few minutes thinking, before finally sighing in defeat knowing that no matter what she did, one of the two Slytherins in front of her was going to make her life hell. "Pansy and I were out walking when Pansy noticed Weasley sitting over here. Pansy thought it would be fun to pick on her but when Weasley didn't rise to the bait, Pansy snatched the parchment from her lap and started reading it."

"What parchment?" asked Draco in confusion, not seeing any parchment in Pansy's hand.

"Uh…" Millicent trailed off as she looked around for the pages, finding them lying in the snow not far from where they were standing. "These are them," she said handing the pages to Draco after collecting them. "I think most of it's stuff she wrote herself while one is a letter, the writing on one page is different than the others," Millicent explained.

"Draco quickly glanced at the pages in his hands, recognizing Ginny's handwriting on all of the pages save one, although he recognized the writing on that page as well. "Millicent, do me a favour and give these back to Weasley for me," he said as he handed Millicent the pages. "Pansy and I aren't finished yet."

"Sure Draco," replied Millicent, throwing a glance at Pansy before heading into the castle, leaving her housemates alone to argue.

* * *

"Are you planning on attending breakfast this morning Mr. Malfoy?" questioned Severus when he entered his office to prepare for the first class of the New Year and found Draco pacing. 

"Something's happened. Something's wrong," replied Draco wringing his hands as he continued to pace.

"Can you be a little more specific Mr. Malfoy?" asked Severus as he sat down at his desk.

"Something's happened. Something's wrong," Draco repeated.

"Yes, I got that Mr. Malfoy," snapped Severus hoping to snap Draco out of whatever fog he was currently in.

"It's Ginny Sir," commented Draco as he sat down opposite Severus.

"What is it about Miss Weasley that has you so concerned?" wondered Severus.

"She's missing," replied Draco.

"I see. When was the last time you saw Miss Weasley?"

"Saturday."

"Did you ever stop to consider the fact that Miss Weasley may in fact be merely _avoiding_ you?" questioned Severus.

"Yes Sir I did."

"But?"

"I _did_ consider the fact that Ginny could be avoiding me, especially since she missed our scheduled study session _and_ given the way she acted around me when I ran into her later that day, but this," Draco held up a folded piece of parchment," came back to me this morning."

"Maybe she simply returned it to you, did you think about that?" offered Severus.

"But that's just it Professor. She _never_ sends them back. She doesn't even know who sends them. The only reason I can think of for why this one came back is that something's happened that's preventing her from accepting it, explained Draco.

"Well the wards haven't sounded which means she hasn't crossed them so she is still somewhere within the castle grounds," commented Severus. "You have your special project classes today, if she hasn't shown up by lunch, come find me and we'll go the Headmaster and have the school searched."

"Yes Sir," replied Draco as he rose from his seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy, now you better get to class," instructed Severus.

"Yes Sir," replied Draco as he made his way from Severus' office.

As the morning progressed Draco went from Herbology to Transfiguration, with still no sign of Ginny and questions about her whereabouts from both Sprout and McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you stay behind for a moment please," instructed Minerva after she dismissed the group for lunch.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Draco when the others had left.

"Your explanation of where your partner is, is not acceptable Mr. Malfoy," Minerva informed him.

"I'm sorry Professor but I really don't know where she is and quite frankly I'm worried about her," admitted Draco. "In fact I was about to go find Professor Snape as soon as class was over. He told me to find him if Ginny didn't show up for her classes this morning."

"I see," commented Minerva as she jotted something down on a small piece of parchment before vanishing it. "Come with me Mr. Malfoy," she instructed as she made her way towards the classroom door.

"Where are we going Professor?" asked Draco in confusion.

"To see the Headmaster of course," replied Minerva.

"But I have to see Professor Snape," countered Draco.

"Professor Snape will meet us there, Mr. Malfoy," sighed Minerva in frustration. "Now if you want to find out what's happened to Miss Weasley I suggest you come along."

Severus was already waiting in Albus' office by the time Minerva and Draco arrived. The three professors questioned Draco on the last time he had seen Ginny and what her behaviour had been like. They agreed that since the wards had not sounded at all since the last time Draco saw Ginny, that she was still on school grounds somewhere, they just had to find her. The longer the professors talked the more agitated Draco grew as his worry about what might have happened to Ginny increased. The professor decided to lock down the school and search for Ginny. An announcement was made asking all professors to meet in the Great Hall and all students were to return to the Common Rooms, including Draco, much to his annoyance.

Once all the students were safely locked inside their Common Rooms, the professor set about searching the castle. After each room was thoroughly searched the door was marked with a special symbol so that no time was wasted searching rooms someone had already searched.

"Minerva, what room is this?' called Severus from his spot in the door.

"Oh heavens, I completely forgot about this room," commented Minerva as she stepped into the room behind Severus. "This is Miss Weasley's room. It was given to her when she came here over the summer seeking Sanctuary."

"Does she still use it?" asked Severus, having noticed the Gryffindor cloak on the bed.

"I'm not sure, why?" asked Minerva.

"Because Mr. Malfoy said he last saw Miss Weasley _outside_ and there is a Gryffindor cloak on the bed," replied Severus as he made his way into the room carefully. "Minerva, get Albus."

"Severus…"

"_Now_ Minerva," Severus ordered as he knelt down on the floor on the other side of the bed from where Minerva was standing.

Minerva raced into her sitting room and summoned a house-elf to go for Albus and send him to the Hospital Wing before returning to Ginny's room. As Minerva approached where Severus was kneeling, she noticed Ginny's unconscious form on the floor. Severus was just turning Ginny over and checking for a pulse when Minerva stopped beside him. "Well?"

"She's still alive," replied Severus as he conjured a stretcher and carefully placed Ginny on it before levitating it and heading off towards the Hospital Wing.

By the time Severus and Minerva entered the Hospital Wing, Albus was already there, waiting with Poppy, who directed Severus on where to put Ginny before starting her examination.

Albus, Severus and Minerva stood back and let Poppy do what she had to do, talking quietly amongst themselves. "Poppy is everything alright?" asked Albus when Poppy joined them a short while later. "You're terribly pale."

"Who would _do_ such a thing to such a sweet girl?" asked Poppy sadly.

"Poppy what is it?" asked Minerva in concern.

"The child's been tortured _again_," replied Poppy, despair evident in her voice. "This time to the point of unconsciousness. I've had to silence her voice for the time being. She must have screamed too much for too long, her vocal cords are severely damaged. She's a lucky girl in the fact that there is no other damage."

"Can't you give her something to heal her vocal cords?" asked Minerva.

"I would but she's got traces of a strange potion in her system. It's the same one as before but I still don't know what it is, what it's supposed to do or why she's even taking it in the first place. I don't want to run the risk of having the potions react to one another," explained Poppy.

The minute Poppy finished Severs started cursing, letting out a string of expletives that no one in the room would dare repeat.

"Something the matter Severus?" asked Albus, a slight note of teasing in his voice.

"It's an anti-conception potion," ground out Severus. "The _strongest_ there is."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Poppy.

"Because _I_ made it," Severus snarled, causing Minerva and Poppy to gasp in shock.

"Miss Weasley should have come to _me_ not you Severus," commented Poppy.

"_She_ didn't come to me you infernal woman, the Dark Lord did," Severus sneered.

"I don't understand," admitted Minerva.

"The Dark Lord asked me to make it over the summer and again over the Christmas holidays. I was led to believe it was for use during Dark Revels. I had _no_ idea it was intended for Miss Weasley," Severus admitted.

"Well then how has she been getting it if you haven't been giving it to her?" asked Minerva in confusion.

"Young Mr. Malfoy perhaps?" suggested Albus.

"No, his father," replied Severus.

"_Lord_ Lucius Malfoy?" asked Poppy. "How? _Why_?"

"He found a way around the rules of Sanctuary," Severus began. "Miss Weasley received a package from the Lady Malfoy early in the school year. Lord Malfoy slipped a letter in with it that contained a locating spell."

"Sanctuary would have prevented such a letter from reaching Miss Weasley," Minerva pointed out.

"It would," agreed Severus. "If it were a human locating spell."

"Human?" questioned Poppy. "If it wasn't a human locating spell, the what…"

"Albus do you remember me coming to you at the beginning of the school year to see about the possibility of blocking entrance to the castle for a house-elf?" asked Severus.

"I do," replied Albus.

"Severus, are you saying a _house-elf_ did this?" asked Minevera in confusion.

"Yes I am," replied Severus. "Miss Weasley admitted to me that the reason she collapsed at the start of the year was because Lord Malfoy had found a way to get at her _around_ the rules of Sanctuary. That _way_ being a house-elf, the same house-elf he had assigned to her care over the summer. You've all witnessed how Miss Weasley reacts when confronted with a house-elf, the reason being that a house-elf is the one responsible for keeping her in line, and in order to do that, it tortures her."

"Keep her in line? I don't understand," commented Albus.

"Everything I'm about to tell you Miss Weasley told me in confidence. I am now _breaking_ that confidence in order to help keep the child safe," explained Severus before going on and telling the others everything Ginny had told him about her time with the Malfoys and his own suspicions about what had been going on since her arrival at the school.

Shortly after Severus finished his explanation, Ginny started to stir.

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley," greeted Albus as he sat down on one side of Ginny, Severus and Minerva taking up positions around the bed as Poppy quickly ran a few more scans now that Ginny was conscious. "Don't try to talk child, Madam Pomfrey had to silence your voice so your vocal cords could heal," explained Albus as he helped Ginny sit more upright as he noticed Ginny start to panic when she could not talk.

"Did Lord Malfoy do this to you Miss Weasley?" asked Minerva.

Ginny's eyes widened in fear as she started shaking her head.

"It's alright Miss Weasley, we know about Lord Malfoy's house-elf. We also found _this_ on the floor next to you," explained Minerva as she held out a letter towards Ginny.

Ginny sighed in defeat, letting her head fall back for a moment before sitting back up. Holding her left hand flat, she mimed writing with her right, hoping to get her point across.

"What is it Miss Weasley?" asked Poppy.

Ginny sighed in frustration before taking Lucius' letter from Minerva. She held it for them to see before pointing to herself and miming writing once more.

"I think Miss Weasley's trying to tell us that she would like something to write with, if I'm not mistaken," commented Albus.

Ginny nodded in agreement as Severus conjured a quill and some parchment, handing them to Ginny.

Ginny wrote something and showed it to Severus.

"You're welcome Miss Weasley," replied Severus.

Ginny turned her attention back to the parchment in front of her, writing her thoughts down before giving the parchment to Albus.

"She says," began Albus, "That as far as she knows, Blinky, the house-elf, is under orders to keep her in line."

"To keep you in line how child?" asked Poppy as Ginny took the parchment back from Albus.

"She does not know why or how he's supposed to do it," replied Albus reading Ginny's answer.

"_Why_ are you protecting him Miss Weasley?' asked Minerva, her voice laced with confusion and concern. "Professor Snape told us what you told him about your time at Malfoy Manor."

Ginny threw the nastiest and coldest glare she could muster at Severus, one that actually rivaled the Potion's Master himself. She was furious that he had told them things she had told him in confidence, taking the parchment back from Albus to write something on it before handing it back to him.

"She says she is not protecting him. She's protecting herself," commented Albus. "She says that she found herself in a situation not of her making and is doing everything she has to in order to live through it."

"And does _living through it_ include ending up in the Hospital Wing tortured into unconsciousness?" snapped Poppy in irritation.

"I made a mistake," read Albus.

"A _mistake_?" snapped Poppy. "What kind of _mistake_ would leave you tortured into unconsciousness?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration as she took the parchment back from Albus. After writing for a few minutes Ginny handed the parchment back to Albus and crossed her arms in irritation.

"Oh child," sighed Albus after reading what Ginny had written.

"What does she say Albus?" pressed Minerva.

"She says that over the summer the Lady Malfoy had bought her everything she needed for school, both uniforms and supplies along with the outfit she was wearing the day she arrived here seeking Sanctuary, making a gift of the jewellery she had been wearing. Lord Malfoy had made it quite clear to her that everything the Lady Malfoy had purchased for her would be returned as she had no rights to them as she was not a true Malfoy, despite the _marriage_ to Lord Malfoy's son. The Lady Malfoy sent the school uniforms and supplies to her at the beginning of the year and she was merely trying to return them as they did not belong to her, gift of not. She says the mistake she made was taking young Harry up on his offer of using his owl Hedwig to deliver the package, as Lord Malfoy recognized her and took it as a sign that she was not upholding her end of the agreement he made with her family and that Blinky was sent to deliver that letter and inform her of his displeasure," explained Albus.

"His _displeasure_? Albus surely…"

"Thank you Miss Weasley," Albus said interrupting Minerva. "I think we've bothered you enough for the time being. Would you like for me to send for anyone? Young Mr. Malfoy perhaps?"

Ginny shook her head and took the parchment from Albus, handing it back a few seconds later.

"Of course, Miss Weasley," replied Albus, rising from his seat and ushering Severus and Minerva from the room as Poppy returned to her office.

A short while later Harry entered the Hospital Wing and made his way over to Ginny's bed, climbing up next to her and holding her as her body was wracked by silent sobs.

_To be Continued…_

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. On to reader responses.

**Lovinrockinbabe:** I'm so glad you like my story. Hope you enjoy!

**Hippogriffluvr:** Cliffhanger? Where? I did a cliffhanger? Huh, I wasn't even aware that I did that. shrug This story was actually inspired by another HP story that I read a while ago. I got permission from the author to use her storyline but to change it to how I wanted it. Glad you like it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Mandy: **So glad you liked. Enjoy!

**Morris:** Illusion? That's one heck of an illusion. Enjoy!

**Xojulesxo: **Thank you so much. Updated!

**Deathly Ways To Love:** UPDATED!

**Ronni:** I'm glad you found my story and are enjoying it as much as you are. But you're just going to have to wait and see what happens to Draco and Ginny in future chapters. Oh and very astute of you to pick up on something that very few others did. Chocolate Frog for your insight.

**Queen Magical Bunny Babe:** I'm so glad you like Harry in this story. I see you picked up on the same thing Ronni did in regards to Draco. Chocolate Frog for your insight.

**Applekissis:** Glad you enjoyed. Here's the next chapter.

**Revenge:** So glad you love the story. You'll just have to wait and see what happens.

**Louey31:** Where were you during the Dark Four series? Needed you for help with our torture techniques :D

**Resilver15:** Hey girl (or guy, not sure which :D ). I'm so glad to hear from you again. Glad you found my story. I feel honoured that you like the way I portray Ginny. Just thought I'd let you know that my sister and I have finally finished off End of the Beginning and I'll be reposting the first 3 chapters before posting the rest of the story. We've also got 2 more stories in the works, both are Ginny/Lucius fics and I have another Ginny/Draco fic floating around in my head. Hope you enjoy the chapter and glad to have you back :D

**Snakes20:** Glad you like! Hope you enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 9 of the story. Hope you're all enjoying. Once again this chapter was beta'd by my sis Isá. Love and hugs sis! Reader responses following the chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Ginny's voice had been returned to her a week after she had been rushed to the Hospital Wing. It had taken Severus several attempts to find a healing draught that would heal the damage to her vocal cords without reacting to the anti-conception potion she was forced to take each week.

As the days passed into weeks, Ginny was hardly ever alone. She was always in the presence of one of the other Gryffindors, usually Harry, if not Hermione and Ron as well, much to Draco's continued annoyance. Harry was with her almost constantly these days, escorting her to and from class, even joining her for her weekly study sessions with Draco. The only time Draco ever seemed to be alone with Ginny was during their time together in his room but even then it was never just the two of them. Draco was still in the dark about Blinky's continued presence at these meetings and the fact that Harry was waiting for Ginny on the other side of the door under his invisibility cloak.

It was now mid-March and the students were enjoying the first week of their Easter Holidays. Ginny was out taking a walk on the grounds, enjoying the early spring sunshine, and the opportunity to be on her own, something that had not happened in weeks. While she had been grateful to Harry for his concern, she knew even before that first meeting with Draco after ending up in the Hospital Wing that Blinky would find a way to get to her and he had.

"Where the _hell_ have you been young lady?" snapped Ron as he grabbed Ginny by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"Walking?" replied Ginny in confusion as she tried to free her arm from Ron's tightening grip.

"You spend the past two and a half months practically _hanging_ off Harry's arm like some kind of leech and then the _one_ day I need you, you've vanished and then you have the nerve to make Harry, Hermione and I come out searching for you," snarled Ron in annoyance.

"Well I'm sorry if my presence has _offended_ you in some way Ron," sneered Ginny in reply, not noticing Draco hovering on his broom nearby. "So if you'll excuse me, I'll just remove my _offensiveness_ from your presence," she said as she tried to get out of Ron's hold on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere Ginny, except with me," Ron informed her.

"Ron, let go. You're _hurting_ me," pleaded Ginny as Ron's grip tightened even more as he turned her and started pulling her along with him, until he stopped short when he found Draco standing in his way.

"You heard your sister _Weasel_, you're hurting her, so I suggest you let go of her arm," instructed Draco coldly.

"Stay out of this Ferret Face. This _doesn't_ concern you," snapped Ron as he yanked on Ginny's arm and pushed past Draco.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Ginny as she realized the direction they were heading was right towards the gates of the school grounds.

"Mum and Dad are in Hogsmeade today and they want to see you," replied Ron tersely.

"_NO_!" cried Ginny as she started fighting to free herself. "No Ron, I can't…You can't make me…Ron _please_…don't _do_ this…oh Gods…._DRACO_!" cried Ginny as she felt what she could only assume to be the wards protecting the school.

At hearing Ginny's cry Draco raced over to where she was struggling with Ron. "Let her _go_ Weasel," Draco ordered as he tried to remove Ron's hand from Ginny's arm. "Forgive me Ginny," he said when it was obvious Ron was not going to let go before punching Ron in the jaw, causing him to finally lose his hold on his sister.

"Draco, the wards…" Ginny began in a panic. "I'm too close…"

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Draco said as he started leading Ginny back towards the castle, his arm around her shoulders.

They were only a few steps away by the time Ron recovered enough to fire off a leg locker curse at Draco, tripping him up enough so as to make him fall to the ground, taking Ginny with him so that Ginny landed on top of him.

"Ginny, _run_," ordered Draco as Ginny tried to untangle herself.

Just as Ron grab a hold of Ginny's waist to pull her away, she managed to free herself and her wand, quickly casting the counter spell freeing Draco seconds before Ron threw her back in the direction of the gates. The minute Ron let go of her, Ginny lost her footing on the slick surface and crashed to the ground, sliding a few feet after hitting the ground and travelling just far enough so that she stopped a foot or so on the other side of the gates, setting of the wards.

"You jackass," cursed Draco as he leapt to his feet and punched Ron in the stomach and kneed him in the groin before running after Ginny.

"Oh Gods Draco, the wards, I'm across the wards…" Ginny cried in panic as Draco helped her to her feet before pulling her close.

"I know Fireling, I know," soothed Draco. "Come on, let's get you back up to the castle," he said as he stepped back and wiped the tears from Ginny's dirt streaked face. "Dumbledore'll be able to help," he reassured as he took Ginny's hands and turned around, only to come face to face with a Death Eater. "Get behind me," he instructed as he stepped in front of Ginny before turning his attention to the Death Eater in front of him. "I'm not letting you have her," he snarled as he drew his wand.

"Noble sentiments Master Malfoy, while she's an added bonus, she's not the one we're after," replied the Death Eater in front of Draco as others appeared from their hiding spots and formed a circle around the two students.

"Then who…" began Draco.

"Stupefy," cast the lead Death Eater and one other, knocking both Ginny and Draco unconscious before picking them up and portkeying back to Riddle House.

By the time the first professors arrived at the school gates and the siren that signalled the wards had been tripped, had been shut off, they found very little to explain exactly what happened. Their only witness, Ron, was lying on the ground in pain; the only thing beside the boy was a familiar looking broom, Draco's Nimbus. Where Draco, Ginny and whoever had taken them had gone, was anyone's guess.

* * *

"Our task is done my Lord," reported the lead Death Eater as he entered the Dark Lord's throne room and bowed before his lord and master, the others entering behind him, dropping Ginny and Draco on the floor at the base of the throne before stepping back and bowing.

"You have done well, _very_ well, my servants," commented Tom, a hint of praise in his voice as he took in the identities of the two on the floor at his feet. "I ask for young Draco and you not only bring me him but you manage to get young Ginevra as well. A feat Lord Malfoy has been incapable of achieving."

"She came out of nowhere my Lord," replied Avery, taking off his mask. "We saw Draco arguing with the youngest Weasley male when she suddenly appeared on the ground in front of us."

"How is that possible?" wondered Tom as a loud ruckus ensued on the other side of the doors leading to the throne room before the doors swung open, admitting two people.

"_NO_! You can't come in here! Our Lord is busy and cannot be disturbed," whimpered Wormtail as he cowered away from the man in front of him.

"It's alright Wormtail, he may stay," Tom said as he rose from his throne. "Leave us Wormtail," he ordered. Once Peter had left and closed the doors behind him, Tom continued, "Severus, you have not been summoned."

"I know my Lord, please forgive my intrusion," replied Severus.

"Perhaps _you_ can explain why Avery was able to accomplish what Lord Malfoy was not," suggest Tom.

"My Lord?" asked Severus in confusion.

"Miss Weasley, Severus," replied Tom indicating Ginny lying on the floor at his feet. "Avery says she appeared out of nowhere. How is that possible?"

"Miss Weasley has spent the past seven months at Hogwarts under the protection of Sanctuary. No one outside the school's protective wards could see her unless she crossed the wards, which would explain why she appeared out of nowhere," explained Severus. "From what we managed to get out of her brother, he was attempting to get his sister into Hogsmeade, where their parents were waiting for them when Mr. Malfoy got involved. I can only assume that that is only the Gryffindor point of view. My guess is that Miss Weasley, knowing she couldn't leave the grounds, started fighting with her brother, which is when Mr. Malfoy would have gotten involved and tried to help Miss Weasley get away from her brother and the school boundaries."

"What possible reason would Lord Malfoy's son have to get involved in a matter between two Weasleys?" asked Tom in confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy was aware of Miss Weasley's status under Sanctuary," replied Severus. "He knew she could not leave the grounds. Since we found Mr. Malfoy's broomstick near where we found Mr. Weasley, my guess would be that Mr. Malfoy was keeping an eye on Miss Weasley and stepped in when it was obvious that Mr. Weasley was attempting to force his sister from the grounds."

"The Malfoys and Weasleys have hated one another for centuries Severus," observed Tom as he retook his throne. "So then why would Miss Weasley confide something as important as her plea for Sanctuary to Mr. Malfoy and more importantly, why would Mr. Malfoy care enough to try and protect her?"

"She's his wife," replied Severus simply.

"I _beg_ your pardon?" demanded Tom sitting forward in his throne. "Silence!" he ordered when the Death Eaters started muttering amongst themselves. "You're dismissed. All of you," he ordered. "Except you Severus."

"My Lord," replied Severus with a bow as the other Death Eaters bowed and exited the throne room before apparating home.

"Now then Severus," began Tom once all the other Death Eaters had left. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"I did my Lord," replied Severus.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley here are married?"

"They are my Lord," replied Severus.

"Lord Malfoy was instructed to turn the girl to our side, not marry her to his son," snarled Tom in irritation.

"I do not know Lord Malfoy's thinking on the matter my Lord," commented Severus. "I can only presume that he believed it would be easier to persuade her to join us if she was married to young Draco."

"I'm sure a fairly large sum of money changed hands in order for Molly and Arthur Weasley to agree to the arrangement," mused Tom.

"Miss Weasley spoke of her parents _selling_ her to the Malfoy's my Lord," commented Severus.

"She confided in you?" asked Tom curiously.

"She did," admitted Severus. "If Lord Malfoy's assignment was to turn the girl to our side, he went about it in the wrong way my Lord."

"Meaning what Severus?" pressed Tom.

"Lord Malfoy may have arranged a marriage between Miss Weasley and his son, instead of taking every opportunity to seduce her to our side, he took every opportunity to remind Miss Weasley that the arrangement was only temporary and that once her _services_ were no longer necessary, the marriage would be over," explained Severus.

"Her _services_?"

"In Lord Malfoy's eyes my Lord, Miss Weasley is nothing more than his son's high priced whore with a weekly appointment in his bed to renew the marriage contract," explained Severus.

"I see," commented. "And this _offended_ the young lady so much she sought _Sanctuary_ at Hogwarts?"

"No my Lord."

"Then what Severus?" pressed Tom.

"On top of the torture inflicted upon Miss Weasley on a regular basis by one of Lord Malfoy's house-elves, he severely _beat_ her and promised to rape her when he found out that she had agreed to accompany his son to the End of Summer Ball," replied Severus.

"He _what_?" snarled Tom in outrage as he leapt to his feet and started pacing.

"It was after the beating that Miss Weasley showed up seeking the protection of Sanctuary, at which point Lord Malfoy had to seek out indirect means to keep Miss Weasley in line," offered Severus.

"Indirect, _how_?" demanded Tom.

"He found a way for his house-elf to reach her and torture her," replied Severus.

"How _badly_ was she tortured?"

"It's hard to know the true extend of it my Lord. Miss Weasley became rather adept at hiding the effects of it and she refused to talk about it so the frequency of the attacks is unknown. There are only two attacks that I know of for sure. She collapsed in the library at the beginning of the school year, which is when I first learned of the house-elf being in the school and she was told to inform one of her professors when it happened again," Severus explained.

"I take it she did not," observed Tom.

"No my Lord," replied Severus. "She spoke of it to no one. We did not learn any more until the end of the Christmas Holidays when she was found unconscious on the floor of her room."

"_WORMTAIL_! Get in here!" yelled Tom, the room trembling with his fury.

"Yes…yes my Lord?" Peter simpered nervously from the doorway.

"Simcox. Here. NOW!" ordered Tom.

"Yes…yes my Lord," replied Peter before leaving the room to summon the Death Eater in question.

"A Medi-Wizard my Lord?" Severus questioned curiously.

"Lord Malfoy was under strict instructions that the girl was _not_ to be harmed in _any_ way. I need to make sure that she is not _damaged_ in any way for what I have planned for her," explained Tom.

"Of course my Lord," agreed Severus as Tom handed him a piece of parchment.

"I need you to make what's on that parchment immediately and bring them to me when they are done," instructed Tom.

"Of course my Lord," agreed Severus before bowing and making his way from the room towards the lab Tom had created for him in Riddle House.

Once Severus had left, Tom summoned two house-elves to transport Ginny and Draco to their rooms, or in Draco's case, his cell, and revive them, sending Ginny into a panic until the doctor showed up and sent the poor house-elf away and began his thorough examination.

* * *

"The potions my Lord," Severus said a few hours later as he bowed before Tom.

"Excellent," replied Tom, rising from his throne and taking the bottles from Severus.

"There is one small thing my Lord," commented Severus as he watched Tom approach a table on the side of the room.

"And what might that be Severus?" Tom asked as he poured the clear potion into a bowl before placing a necklace into it.

"The pale pink potion my Lord, it is not the potion you requested," replied Severus, holding his ground and refusing to back away when Tom turned slowly towards him, the anger radiating off him.

"What do you _mean_ it is _not_ the potion I _requested_?" asked Tom evenly. "I didn't give you a list of _options_ Severus. I _gave_ you a list of potions I _expected_."

"I know that my Lord, please forgive me," pleaded Severus. "But the potion you hold in your hand is a much more powerful one than the one that you requested my Lord. This one is practically _guaranteed_ to give you the results that you desire."

"And yet I suspect there is a drawback of some sort to this…_advantage_?"

"Two, my Lord," answered Severus. "One major, one minor."

"Your answers are not making this seem a _better_ option Severus. Every answer seems to have two parts," Tom growled. "Get to the point before I have someone _else_ make the potions I _wanted_ and permanently remove you from my services."

"Forgive me my Lord," begged Severus, bowing in supplication. "_This_ particular potion has a ninety-five percent success rate if the girl in question is not coerced or forced in anyway, if she is a _willing_ participant. It has a ninety-nine percent success rate if the girl is not only a willing participant but also in love with one she is with."

Tom turned away from Severus for a number of minutes before finally turning back to look at him. "A much better potion to be sure, though I would have _preferred_ to have this suggested to me _before_ you made the potion. Although I must ask, just _who_ do you think is the man to fulfil the requirements for this potion of yours to work?" he continued, already having a suspicion but wanting to see if Severus knew more of the matter being young Malfoy's teacher and Head of House.

"I believe Lord Malfoy's son to be that man my Lord," replied Severus. "Neither one had come out and admitted it, either to me or to each other, or in Miss Weasley's case even to herself, but I've watched the two of them over the months since school started and it is quite obvious that despite the circumstances surrounding their relationship, they share deep feelings for one another.

Tom remained silent a moment as he considered this. "If this route is the one taken, I would assume that young Mr. Malfoy would need to be kept with her? We would want Miss Weasley as comfortable as possible during her confinement and if she _does_ care for the boy, then taking him away from her would not be conducive to a comfortable environment and could cause injury to her and the child…Given the choice, do you believe young Mr. Malfoy would remain here at her side of his own free will?"

"If the choice is to remain here and be with Miss Weasley or leave her here and return to the life chosen for him by his father, I strongly believe that Mr. Malfoy will choose to remain here with Miss Weasley and their child," replied Severus.

Tom nodded once more. "Fair enough. But _don't_ try something like this again Severus. I won't be so…_accepting_ twice. I'll have the boy taken from his cell and given a room and proper treatment until he and Miss Weasley are reunited.

* * *

As promised, Draco had been moved from his cell in the dungeons into one of the bedrooms at Riddle House, where he was allowed to freshen up. What he was not prepared for though was for his clothes to go missing while he was taking a shower. In their place he found a loose fitting white silk shirt and a pair of black dress pants. Having no other option, since his original clothes were gone, he put on what was laid out for him.

As he was buttoning the shirt a knock at the door sounded seconds before the door opened. Before he could react Draco found his hands bound together behind his back.

"My master requires your presence boy," Peter said as he took a hold of Draco by the arm and started dragging him from the room all the way down to the throne room where he forced Draco to his knees in front of Tom, who was sitting on his throne with Severus standing just to his left and a little behind.

"While I applaud your enthusiasm Wormtail, that is _not_ how one treats one's guests," chided Tom before Peter turned and made his way back out of the throne room. "My apologies Mr. Malfoy," continued Tom once Peter was gone, removing the restraints from Draco's wrists.

"Lord Voldemort," greeted Draco, his eyes downcast as he rubbed the feeling back into his wrists.

"Now then Mr. Malfoy, I understand that there is a contract between you and Miss Weasley that needs to be renewed. You will do so when Miss Weasley arrives here momentarily," instructed Tom.

That got Draco's attention and not in the most pleasant of ways. "Lord…"

"I am well aware of what's _involved_ Mr. Malfoy," interrupted Tom. "You will renew the contract here in this room, on the altar behind you before Professor Snape and I."

"No," replied Draco.

"You _are_ aware of the consequences of refusing me, are you not?" snarled Tom.

"I am Lord Voldemort," admitted Draco, his eyes still downcast.

"And yet you _still_ refuse me?" demanded Tom.

"No Lord Voldemort, I do not," replied Draco.

"Professor Snape has already pushed the limits of my patience today Mr. Malfoy, do _not_ think you can do the same," ordered Tom.

"I will do as you instruct Lord Voldemort. I will make love to Ginny, here, before you, on one condition," countered Draco.

"Which is?" demanded Tom, Draco's choice of words not lost on him.

"That you afford her at least a modicum of dignity by allowing it to happen on a bed not an altar," replied Draco.

"I give you a bed for the task and you will do what is expected of you?" Tom confirmed.

"Yes Lord Voldemort," agreed Draco.

"Done," said Tom, transfiguring the altar into a king size bed, stripped of everything but its fitted sheet and a few pillows.

* * *

After her extremely thorough examination by Dr. Simcox, way more thorough than any exam had a right to be in her mind, Ginny escaped to the bathroom, where she spent quite a long time soaking in the bathtub.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she too found her original clothes missing; in their place was a white silk dressing gown. Having nothing else to put on, she dressed in the gown and walked over to the vanity to find a comb to use on her hair when she noticed the goblet of potion sitting there. Knowing what the potion signified, Ginny sighed in defeat before picking up the goblet and drinking the potion. Expecting Blinky to show up at any moment, she was caught off guard when the door to her room opened and a strange man stepped into her room.

"Who are you?" demanded Ginny.

"Let's go," ordered Peter. "My master is waiting for you."

"I asked you a question," countered Ginny.

"That is _not_ your concern," Peter replied as he stalked over and backhanded Ginny across the face with his good hand, knocking her back into the vanity. "Now let's _go_," he ordered as he grabbed her arm with his silver hand and dragged her from the room. A few feet short of the throne room doors he stopped and spun to face Ginny. "What I wouldn't give to be the one to taste you," he said, undressing Ginny with his eyes as his good hand started to wander. "I always dreamed of doing Lily Potter and you look just like her…"

"You're _disgusting_," snarled Ginny as she slapped Peter as hard as she could.

"You _bitch_," snapped Peter as he retaliated and back handed Ginny once more, knocking her to the ground and climbing on top of her as she struggled to get away. "Fight all you want bitch, no one here will help you," he said as he wrapped his silver hand around Ginny's neck and started to squeeze.

* * *

Draco was still on his knees in front of Tom's throne, Tom having just transfigured the altar into a bed, when he felt a sudden spike of heat in his ring. "_Ginny_!" he hissed in fear as he leapt to his feet and hurried to the throne room doors.

"Get back here Mr. Malfoy!" ordered Tom, rising from his throne and drawing his wand.

"My Lord, wait," instructed Severus, putting his hand on Tom's arm.

"Severus…" began Tom threateningly only to have Severus follow after Draco. After a moment's debate of how he was going to punish Severus, Tom shook his head slightly and followed after them, still debating ways he intended to punish the man.

Draco was shocked to step out into the hall and find Ginny lying on the floor fighting with Peter who was on top of her. "Get off her, you bastard," snarled Draco as he grabbed Peter by the shoulder and hauled him off Ginny, throwing him across the hall just as Severus stepped out of the throne room.

The minute Draco pulled Peter off of her; Ginny started coughing as she tried to take in air too quickly. Draco was about to attack Peter when he heard Ginny start coughing.

"Draco, she needs you more," Severus spoke quickly just as Tom joined them.

With a nod at Severus, Draco turned and made his way over to Ginny, helping her to her feet and pulling her into his arms. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern, taking her head in his hands and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away a few escaping tears. "Did he hurt you?"

Ginny could not seem to get her voice to work so she shook her head instead to let Draco know Peter had not really done anything to her. She had never been happier to see anyone like she was when Draco had shown up moments before. "I'm sorry," she sniffed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco quietly in confusion. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't crossed the wards…"

"Ginny, shh," Draco said interrupting her and pulling her close. "_None_ of this is your fault. Ron's responsible for you crossing the wards and Wormtail's nothing but a disgusting rat," reassured Draco as he comforted Ginny.

* * *

"What exactly is going on Severus?" asked Tom when he stopped next to the man, watching as the young Malfoy walked over to Miss Weasley.

"It would appear that Wormtail here decided he knew better than you did in regards to a partner for Miss Weasley," replied Severus.

Tom's eyebrows rose before he turned to look at the other man. "Really now, I had thought you knew well enough to obey me Wormtail."

"I…I do my Lord. Snape _lies_. The girl tripped my Lord, pulling me down with her," countered Peter desperately.

Tom glanced back over at Ginny and Draco before returning his attention to Peter. "It is quite interesting that the boy knew something was wrong with the girl. And that he would react so strongly to something as simple as her _tripping_. I believe it's time you were reminded _why_ you obey me and not let your own ideas become reality Wormtail," Tom continued as he raised a hand and gestured the two Death Eaters who had come at the sound of a commotion, over. "Take Wormtail downstairs, he has an appointment to keep with my pet."

"No my Lord _please_," Peter begged as he struggled against the other Death Eaters as they dragged him off down the hall.

"Please does not work with me Wormtail, you should know that," Tom called after the man before turning to Severus. "Well then, shall we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Of course my Lord," agreed Severus before turning towards Draco and Ginny. "Mr. Malfoy," he called getting Draco's attention.

Draco turned at hearing his name, meeting Severus' eye briefly before he turned back to Ginny. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, he stepped back and took her hand, leading her into the throne room behind Severus and Tom.

Once they were back in the throne room, Tom sealed the doors behind them, to prevent any unwanted guests from intruding before making his way over to a table on the far side of the room, while Severus returned to his earlier position next to the throne.

"First a gift," Tom said as he turned around and started over to where Ginny and Draco were standing, coming to a stop behind Ginny as he lowered something down between them. "A woman as beautiful as yourself doesn't need fancy pendants. A simple chain is more than enough," he said as he fastened the gold necklace around Ginny's neck so it lay across her collarbones at the base of her neck. "At your leisure Mr. Malfoy," Tom instructed as he made his way back to his throne, the underlying threat not lost on Draco.

"Draco what…"

"Come with me," Draco instructed taking Ginny by the hand and leading her over to the bed. Stopping, he turned to face her, taking her face in his hands once more. "Do you trust me?"

"Draco, what's going on?" Ginny asked worriedly, placing her hands over Draco's.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked again.

"Yes of course I do Draco. I trust you with my life," replied Ginny, a note of panic entering her voice. "Draco…"

"Close your eyes," instructed Draco.

"What?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"You said you trusted me," countered Draco.

"I do," reassured Ginny.

"Then close your eyes," Draco pressed lightly.

"What is he doing Severus?" wondered Tom quietly.

"My guess is trying to take her mind off of her surroundings my Lord," replied Severus quietly.

"Don't worry Fireling, you're safe. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Draco said reassuringly when Ginny hesitated to close her eyes.

"You promise?" Ginny asked tentatively as she finally closed her eyes.

"I promise," Draco whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. "Now think of a place, it can be any place at all. A place for just the two of us, nobody else, just you and me. Can you see it?"

Ginny nodded as she bit her lower lip.

"Good, now picture us there. Can you do that?" Draco asked quietly in Ginny's other ear before kissing her temple.

Ginny nodded once more.

"Good, now keep that image in your mind and focus on my hands and the way they're touching you," Draco said as he traced Ginny's face lightly with a finger. "On my lips and how they kiss you," he said as he kissed her in the hollow of her collarbone. "And on my body and how it moves with yours," he said as he undid Ginny's dressing gown before lying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her.

Severus and Tom watched as Draco undressed and proceeded to make love to Ginny, never once stopping his monologue.

"They make quite the striking couple do they not my Lord," Severus observed a short while after Draco had climbed on top of Ginny.

"Yes, they do," agreed Tom, somewhat distractedly.

"Is everything alright my Lord?" questioned Severus.

"I find it curious Severus that you claim they love one another and yet neither has truly kissed the other," Tom observed.

"I believe that would be Miss Weasley's doing my Lord," replied Severus.

"How so?" wondered Tom.

"Ever since she was married to Mr. Malfoy, Lord Malfoy made sure that Miss Weasley knew that the arrangement was only temporary," began Severus.

"Yes you said that," interrupted Tom. "Get on with it."

"Yes my Lord," replied Severus. "I believe Miss Weasley refuses to allow Mr. Malfoy to truly kiss her because it means that she will not be hurt as much when he eventually leaves her for Miss Parkinson. It is her way of trying to distance herself and her feelings from the situation and protect her heart in the process. If she doesn't allow herself to kiss him, she can stop herself falling in love with him."

"I see," commented Tom. "And Mr. Malfoy's continuous monologue?"

"His way of trying to keep Miss Weasley calm and relaxed by keeping her attention focused on his words and his body, _not_ on where she is or who is watching," explained Severus as he watched Draco collapse on top of Ginny.

Ginny instantly snapped back to reality when she felt Draco pull out and roll off her, immediately sitting up, her back to Tom and Severs as she picked up her dressing gown from the floor with trembling fingers.

"Escort Miss Weasley back to her room Severus. Mr. Malfoy and I have a few things to discuss," instructed Tom.

"Yes my Lord," replied Severus.

"Oh and Severus," Tom began, stopping Severus in his tracks. "You are to remain here tonight. I need you to make sure your potion worked flawlessly."

"Of course my Lord," replied Severus with a bow before turning and making his way over to where Ginny was sitting on the bed, fastening her dressing gown around her waist. "Follow me Miss Weasley," he instructed.

"Yes Professor," replied Ginny quietly, her eyes trained on the floor as she rose and followed Severus from the room.

"I suggest you try and get some sleep Miss Weasley," Severus suggested a few minutes later when he opened the door to Ginny's room.

"Yes Professor," replied Ginny as she stepped past Severus and into the bedroom.

"Good night Miss Weasley," Severus bid as he closed the door.

Ginny stood there motionless as Severus closed the door before turning and bolting into the bathroom, where she spent the next little while throwing up what little food there was in her system since she had not eaten anything since lunch hours before. When it became apparent that there was nothing left in her stomach, Ginny rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth before returning to the main room and changing into the green silk nightgown that was laid out on the bed for her.

Once she was changed, Ginny turned away from the bed and made her way over to the couch in front of the fireplace. She finally let the tears come as she lay down on the couch. /-/Oh Harry, this is all my fault. If only I hadn't left your side, I wouldn't _be_ here right now. I'd by lying in your arms on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room/-/ thought Ginny sadly as she let her tears flow freely. It was not long before Ginny was sleeping soundly, having cried herself to sleep after the day's events.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Tom watched Draco slowly sit up and pull his pants back on before dropping his head into his hands as Severus led Ginny from the room. He sat there merely watching the young man for a few moments before rising from his throne and making his way over to where Draco still sat on the bed. "Mr. Malfoy," he said as he stopped about a foot in front of Draco.

"Lord Voldemort," Draco greeted as he slowly lifted his gaze to meet Tom's. "Was the show to your _liking_?"

Tom smirked hearing the fire in the boy. "I much prefer the results actually. I have a proposition for you Mr. Malfoy."

"A proposition? What _kind_ of proposition?" Draco demanded tiredly.

"A proposition regarding your future Mr. Malfoy," replied Tom.

"How so?"

"I am aware of your situation in regards to Miss Weasley Mr. Malfoy. I can see to it that that _arrangement_ becomes a little more…_permanent_," explained Tom rather cryptically. "The choice is yours. You may stay here _with_ Miss Weasley, or you may walk out that door right now and return to your school and your life."

"I'll stay," Draco said standing up.

"Think about it carefully Mr. Malfoy," Tom cautioned. "If you choose to remain here, you will have to live by the same rules as Miss Weasley, have the same restrictions placed upon you as are now placed upon her. You will, in a sense, be giving up much of your freedom, freedom which I give you if you walk out that door; walk away from Miss Weasley."

"I don't _need_ to think about it Lord Voldemort, I'm staying," Draco informed him, a note of finality in his voice.

Tom smiled slightly before nodding. "As you wish Mr. Malfoy. Follow me," he instructed as he turned and made his way over to the table he had taken Ginny's necklace from earlier, Draco falling into step behind him and stopping about a foot back when Tom reached the table. "This will show my followers that you are to be left alone, as Miss Weasley's companion," Tom explained as he picked up a necklace similar to the one he had given Ginny earlier.

Draco took the chain from Tom and fastened it around his neck.

When Draco was done fastening the necklace, Tom summoned a house-elf and instructed it to take Draco to Ginny's room.

Draco dismissed the elf the minute they arrived at Ginny's room, much to the elf's annoyance, as he knew what seeing the elf would do to Ginny and he was not about to put her through that on top of everything else she had been forced to deal with that day. He started to worry when he stepped through the door and could see no sign of Ginny anywhere. She was not in the bed like he expected and she was not in the bathroom either when he checked. /-/I wonder/-/ he thought curiously when he caught sight of the couch by the fire. Quietly Draco made his way across the room and around the side of the couch, catching sight of Ginny as she slept. "Come on Fireling," he whispered as he carefully picked Ginny up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently so as not to wake her before climbing in next to her, pulling the covers up over them and pulling her close.

_To be continued…_

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for chapter 9. Hope you all enjoyed. Time for Reader Responses!

**Ice Princess:** You'll just have to wait and see about that. Hope you enjoy!

**Krystal Klear: **You'll just have to read the rest of it to find out. Enjoy!

**Emma: **You'll just have to wait and see who Ginny ends up with in the end. Sorry but Sev's just a father figure in this. Enjoy!

**Not so sour Lemons:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy!

**Mandy:** I'm doing cliffhangers without even realizing it. Yeah me! I just end the chapter where I think it's a good place to end. Please don't cry or you'll make me cry and if you make me cry I can't write. Enjoy!

**G: **Thanks. Hope you enjoy!

**Hippogriffluvr:** Nothing to be sorry about. If I do cliffhangers I don't even realize it and if they make you want to keep reading all the better. I'm glad you enjoyed.

**SonMina: **Please don't cry. I promise eventually things will get better.

**Squirrel-wrath:** Patience. All will be revealed in the end.

**Queen Magical Bunny Babe:** Glad you enjoyed your frog. Ginny did not send Draco's letter back. She was unable to accept it because she was lying unconscious in her room and the owl couldn't get to her so the owl returned to Draco.

**Jodiibabeszz:** Glad you enjoy!

**Snakes20: **Here you go!

**Louey31:** She didn't break the contract since she was with Draco. Chapter 7 is the Friday and chapter 8 is the very next day. Draco was with Pansy AFTER he was with Ginny. Harry knows next to nothing, just that Ginny is involved in something beyond her control and that Draco is a part of it. Draco has no clue about the fact that he was with Pansy after he was with Ginny.

**Sendarian-poltergeist:** Was this fast enough?

**Xojulesxo:** Breathe.

**Morris: **I agree about Pansy. And yes it was on time, as is this one (hopefully).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Well here it is, Chapter 10. Sorry it's late but I got hit with a major migraine yesterday so wasn't able to get on my computer. Hope you all enjoy. Big thanks to my sis Isá for Beta'ing this chapter for me. Reader replies at the end. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10**

When Ginny woke the next morning, it was to find herself in a strange room and a strange bed, strange at least until reality hit and the memories of the events from the day before came flooding back. With a groan, Ginny rolled onto her back, her hands over her face. When she felt something slide across her mid-section, Ginny turned her head to the side, meeting someone else's gaze. When recognition of just who it was she was sharing a bed with sunk in, Ginny's eyes widened in fear as panic set in.

"Ginny, what is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked in sleepy concern when he saw the look in Ginny's eyes.

"Get away from me," ordered Ginny, panic and fear lacing her voice as she bolted upright in bed.

"Ginny wait!" Draco pleaded, when Ginny threw the covers back and leapt out of bed, climbing out after her.

"No!" cried Ginny when Draco got too close. "No. Stay away from me. You're going to get me killed!"

"Ginny, _listen_ to me," Draco begged as he tried once more to get close.

"Oh Gods, he's going to kill me. It's _not_ my fault," cried Ginny.

"Ginny, _listen_ to me," Draco ordered, grabbing a hold of Ginny by the arms.

"Don't _touch_ me!" cried Ginny frantically as she fought against Draco's hold. "Let me go!" she pleaded as she finally broke free before running into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her before Draco could follow.

"Ginny let me in," Draco asked as he stopped next to the bathroom door.

"Go away! Please just go away and leave me alone," pleaded Ginny desperately through the door.

"I'm not going anywhere Ginny, not until you let me in and explain," countered Draco.

"There's nothing to explain," cried Ginny. "Please…just go. Before he finds out and comes after me. Draco please…just go!"

"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Weasley?" Severus called as he knocked on the door to the room.

At hearing his name, Draco looked between the two doors. With a sigh, he rested his hand on the bathroom door for a moment before walking over to the door leading to the hall. "Professor Snape?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy," greeted Severus. "I've come to escort you and Miss Weasley to breakfast," he explained before nodding towards the closet. "There are clothes for you and Miss Weasley in there. I'll wait for you in the hallway while both of you change.

After Severus closed the bedroom door, Draco made his way over to the closet where he dressed in a set of simple black robes. Once he was dressed, he made his way over to the bathroom door, where he tried once more to get Ginny to come out. "Ginny, _please_ come out."

"Go away," came Ginny's frantic cry through the door.

With a sigh of defeat, Draco pushed away from the bathroom door and made his way across the room, opening the door leading into the hallway. "Ginny won't come out of the bathroom Professor."

"I see," nodded Severus. "Go ahead to the dining room then Mr. Malfoy. I'll follow with Miss Weasley shortly and please let the Dark Lord know we'll be a few minutes behind," Severus continued before giving Draco directions.

"Yes Professor," replied Draco before turning and making his way down the hall.

Once Draco was on his way, Severus made his way into the room and over to the bathroom door. "Miss Weasley," he called, knocking on the door.

"Go away," replied Ginny through the door.

Severus stepped back, blinking a few times before shaking his head lightly. "I'm afraid that isn't possible Miss Weasley. So until you come out of there, I'm going to be out here."

"Professor Snape?" asked Ginny tentatively, uncertainty evident in her voice as she cracked open the door.

"Hello Miss Weasley," Severus answered softly. "Is everything alright?"

"Is he gone?"

"Who," pressed Severus lightly.

"Mal…Draco," replied Ginny.

"He's gone to breakfast yes. May I ask, why do you want him gone?"

"Because I can't be with him," replied Ginny quietly as she made her way over to the bed, sitting down heavily. "Because if he finds out I stepped out of line…oh Gods, when he learns of this he'll kill me."

"Miss Weasley…whatever are you talking about? Who will kill you?" Severus asked concerned.

"Lord Malfoy," whispered Ginny, her eyes on her hands. "When he learns I spent the night with his son, he'll kill me."

"Miss Weasley…Ginny…" Severus began still lost. "How will he know? And why would he harm you?"

"He'll know professor, he _always_ knows," cried Ginny as she wiped away a tear, rising form the bed and making her way over to the window. "I am his son's _whore_, nothing more. I am to _service_ his son once a week. I am not to be alone with him at any other time and for no longer than necessary. When he learns that not only did I do my duty last night but also that I shared his son's bed…He nearly killed me after the mistake of sending my letter with Hedwig. He _will_ kill me over this."

"Shh, deep breaths Ginny. Come, sit down and tell me everything," Severus instructed before leading her to the edge of the bed so she could sit once more.

"Professor, you know about the events that brought me to Hogwarts in search of Sanctuary and you know what he did to me when he learned of my plea. I have spent every day _since_ that day, living in fear," Ginny began as fresh tears fell. "He's always there watching, making sure I do only what I'm contracted to do. If I don't…" she trailed off as memories flashed before her eyes and she began to tremble.

"What was there Ginny?" asked Severus as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My keeper, Blinky Sir," explained Ginny. "Even when I'm alone with Draco, I'm never _really_ alone. Blinky's always there waiting. Waiting to force a potion down my throat or inflict some kind of torture on me.

"This has been going on every week since September and yet you said nothing, even after promising you would report the next time the house-elf attacked you?" asked Severus.

"Yes Sir," replied Ginny. "I _tried_ coming to you Professor but you yelled at me and threw me out of your office. You were the only one I thought I could come to and you turned me away,' countered Ginny.

"When was this?" asked Severus, clearly confused. He had no memory of what of the events Ginny was referring to.

"It was the last week of the Christmas Holidays Professor. I accidentally started to doze off next to Draco when I was woken by a sound coming from the other side of the doorway leading to the Slytherin dorms. I jumped out of bed and started getting my things but I ran out of time and had to hide in the closet. I got trapped in there, I don't know for how long but I had to sit there and listen, listen while Draco made love to Pansy Parkinson. I had to sit there and listen to him tell her how much he _loved_ her. Professor McGonagall said I just needed a little more determination to hold the transformation. Well I suddenly had all the determination I needed on the other side of the closet door so I performed the animagus transformation and sought out the _one_ person I _thought_ I could talk to and you threw me out of your office," explained Ginny.

"I am sorry Ginny, I had no idea of what you'd been through that night. I had been here at a Death Eater meeting and had only just returned when you showed up at my door. I am not trying to make excuses Ginny, all I can do is ask for your forgiveness," Severus said honestly.

"Blinky found me the next morning when I was in my room in Professor McGonagall's chambers. He made sure I got the message from the night before. It was after that that I used Hedwig to send the trunk back to Lady Malfoy. I returned to my room in Professor McGonagall's chambers later that day after a run in with Pansy and Millicent out on the grounds. I must have cried myself to sleep because I woke up there the next morning, only I wasn't alone. Blinky was there with another message from Lord Malfoy. The next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital Wing," continued Ginny.

"By the Gods Ginny, I am so sorry," sighed Severus at the end. "Listen to me Ginny, I know that you are concerned about Lord Malfoy and his house-elf, but they cannot touch you here. You are here under the Dark Lord's protections; he will not let anyone harm you."

"And Sanctuary was supposed to provide me with that same protection Professor, and yet Lord Malfoy was still able to strike at me around these protections. Whose to say he won't strike out at me in the same way, or even do it himself now that I'm a prisoner of his Lord and Master?" demanded Ginny.

"Because Lord Malfoy has no fear of many things in this world, but the one thing he _does_ fear is his Lord and Master," Severus answered with a slight smile. "We failed you once Ginny, but I can assure you; even if he _were_ to try something here…The _one_ time would be the end, for the Dark Lord would deal with him swiftly and quickly. Give it a second chance," he requested softly. /-/Give _me_ a second chance/-/ he thought sadly.

"I don't have much of a choice do I," commented Ginny sadly as she stood up from the bed. "Is there something I can change into?"

"There are clothes for you in the closet," Severus informed her. "I'll wait for you in the hall while you change," he said rising from the bed.

Ginny nodded in understanding before making her way towards the closet.

As Ginny walked away from him, Severus cast a scanning charm on her to see if his potion worked the way it was supposed to. Getting the answer he expected, Severus turned and made his way out into the hall, Ginny joining him a few minutes later and the two of them making their way down to the dining room where Tom and Draco were waiting.

"Severus, Miss Weasley, good of you to join us. I trust you slept well Miss Weasley," Tom began when they entered the room.

"About as well as could be expected I guess T…Oh…Uhm, forgive me but I don't know how to address you," admitted Ginny quietly a she sat down opposite Draco.

Tom gazed as her a moment before smiling. "In private, such as this," I don't see why you can't continue to call me Tom. It is what you are more accustomed to after all Miss Weasley."

"Thank you…Tom," replied Ginny quietly, her eyes on the plate in front of her.

"Good, well then, there are a few things we need to discuss about your stay," Tom continued as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "The chains that you both now wear are both your _keeper_ and your _protector_. They will keep you within the boundaries I have set for you. In other words you may go anywhere on the grounds you like, as long as you stay within the wards that protect the house. The necklaces will let you know when you've strayed too far, are too close to the boundaries of the wards or are nearing an area I have deemed forbidden. I strongly suggest you heed the warnings the necklaces give you. If you do not, the consequences will be _most_ unpleasant. The necklaces will also protect you from harm, regardless of if that harm should come from your own hand or someone else's. In regards to my Death Eaters, neither one of you have anything to worry about. They are being instructed to keep their distance and not speak with you. They _will_ however, watch over you to ensure your safety, so if they tell you to do something, do it, as it is for your own protection. Do you both understand?"

"Yes Tom," replied Ginny quietly as she played with the food in front of her.

"Yes Lord Voldemort," agreed Draco.

"There is one more thing in regards to the necklaces," began Tom as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. "One final measure to ensure your safety. Only the one who placed the necklace on you may remove it. This prevents anyone other than this person from taking you from the grounds. If anyone should try, it will lead to their immediate death. This means that only _I_ may remove _your_ necklace Miss Weasley and only _you_ may remove _your_ necklace Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes Lord Voldemort," Draco replied before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

"Everything alright Miss Weasley?" Tom asked curiously when he saw Ginny's head snap up as she stared at Draco in shock. "I take it Mr. Malfoy neglected to inform you of his decision?"

"Yes Tom," replied Ginny quietly.

"Well that is a matter for the two of you at another time," instructed Tom. "There will be a meeting for all my Death Eaters later today, a meeting the two of you _will_ attend, so that they may see you and be told of their responsibilities where the two of you are concerned. Appropriate clothing will be supplied to the two of you. Now onto the matter of your schooling, Severus?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You are responsible for ensuring that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley remain caught up in their studies. How you choose to go about that is _your_ concern, just see that it is done," instructed Tom.

"Of course my Lord," agreed Severus, bowing his head slightly.

"The bedroom I have given the two of you will be your sanctuary, your safe haven. From this point on, no one, not even I, will attempt to enter it without your express permission, with the exception of the house-elf I have given you to oversee your care. Is there a problem Miss Weasley?" Tom inquired when he noticed that Ginny had paled considerably at his mention of the house-elf.

"No…" Ginny began swallowing nervously. "No Tom, no problem at all."

"Good. Jezzybelle!" Tom called, summoning a house-elf who appeared at his side seconds later. "This is Jezzybelle. She is the house-elf I have given to you. She will ensure the two of you are well taken care of and have anything you may need," he informed Draco and Ginny before turning towards the house-elf. "Jezzybelle, this is Miss Weasley, your new Mistress, the young lady I was telling you about yesterday. The young gentleman across from Miss Weasley is her companion Mr. Malfoy, he will also be under your care."

"Yes my Lord," replied the house-elf. "Jezzy will take good care of her young Mistress and the young Mistress' young man. My Lord will see. Jezzy do a _good _job."

"I'm sure you will Jezzybelle. Now why don't you go and say hello to your new Mistress," Tom suggested.

"My Lord…" Severus began in concern, having seen Ginny's initial reaction when the elf showed up.

"Quiet Severus," ordered Tom as he watched the elf approach Ginny, who had dropped her fork the minute the elf started towards her.

Ginny tried as hard as she could to remain calm as the house-elf started approaching her but the minute it got within a foot of where of she sat, fear and panic took a hold of her. She knocked her chair over as she leapt to her feet, tripping over it slightly in her haste to get away from the elf, her breaths coming in short, shallow rapid succession, her fear and panic causing her to start to hyperventilate.

"Bloody hell," cursed Draco leaping to his feet as he watched Ginny back across the room towards the corner, the house-elf following her in confusion.

"Language Mr. Malfoy," chided Severus, earning him a death glare from Draco as he made his way around the table and over to Ginny.

"Get away from me," Ginny pleaded desperately, her attention focused on the house-elf in front of her. "I didn't do anything wrong. Please just leave me alone," she begged as she finally reached the corner, her back hitting the wall.

"Jezzy not going to harm Mistress. Jezzy _never_ harm Mistress," countered the house-elf in confusion and concern as it stepped closer to Ginny, closing the gap between them.

"_Get away from me_!" begged Ginny as tears started falling.

"Shh Ginny, it's alright," Draco soothed, taking her into his arms as he stepped between her and the house-elf. "You're safe. She's not going to hurt you. I won't let her, I promise."

"It's not my fault Draco. I didn't do anything wrong," sobbed Ginny into Draco's shoulder as she clung to him.

"I know Fireling," Draco soothed as she kissed her temple. "This is not my father's house-elf Ginny. She's not going to hurt you. In fact she seems quite upset that you're afraid of her," he observed.

"Jezzy not mean to upset her Mistress," commented Jezzybelle as she wrung her hands. "Jezzy a _bad_ elf. Jezzy _must_ punish herself…"

"Jezzy _no_," ordered Draco, turning slightly to look at the elf. "You have done nothing you need to punish yourself over. Your Mistress has had a horrible experience with a house-elf, which is why she reacted the way that she did. You need to earn her trust, that's all."

"How Jezzy do that?"

"Show her that she can trust you and that you will _never_ ever hurt her in any way," instructed Draco.

Jezzybelle gasped in shock. "Jezzy would _never ever ever_ hurt her Mistress. Jezzy is a _good_ house-elf. Jezzy will take excellent care of her Mistress and her Mistress' companion. Mistress will see. Mistress can trust Jezzy," Jezzybelle promised with determination. "Jezzy is sorry for frightening Mistress. Jezzy will make it up to her Mistress," the elf swore before disappearing with a pop.

"It's okay Fireling, the elf's gone," reassured Draco.

"You promise?" asked Ginny tentatively, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I promise," replied Draco, kissing her temple once more before turning his head slightly so he could see Tom. "Lord Voldemort, by your leave, I would like to take Ginny back to our room."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," agreed Tom with a nod.

Draco carefully picked Ginny up, with a nod to both Tom and Severus; he carried her from the room.

"Forgive me my Lord," Severus began once Draco and Ginny were gone. "But was that really necessary?"

"Yes Severus it was," replied Tom taking another sip of pumpkin juice. "I had to see for myself if what you said about Lord Malfoy's house-elf was true, and judging by Miss Weasley's reaction, I would say the torture inflicted upon her was more extensive then you led me to believe."

"It was more extensive than I thought my Lord. I learned only this morning that the torture occurred on a _weekly_ basis, not just the few times I told you of," Severus informed him.

"A _weekly_ basis?" demanded Tom, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm afraid so my Lord," replied Severus.

"I see," commented Tom. "And your potion Severus. Was it successful?"

:-:-:-:

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly once she and Draco were back behind the closed door of their room and he had set her back on her feet.

"What for?" asked Draco in mild confusion.

"For what you did just now, in the dining room," explained Ginny.

"Ginny, you don't have to thank me for that" admonished Draco lightly. "You were frightened, and you had _every_ right to _be_ frightened, which is completely understandable given what my father had his house-elf do to you. _Don't_ apologize," he ordered, placing a finger on Ginny's lips when she tried to do just that. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for. Nothing of what's happened to you is your fault. _You're_ the victim in all this," he told her sternly as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead.

"Why are you here?" asked Ginny quietly a short time later, her voice muffled against Draco's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" countered Draco in puzzlement as he pulled back slightly, brushing strands of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"Tom said that _you_ put this on," Ginny said as she traced the bit of Draco's necklace, which was showing through his robes, with her fingers.

"I did," admitted Draco as he caressed Ginny's cheek.

"Why? Why give up your freedom like that?" Ginny questioned curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Draco a hint of teasing in his voice. When he saw the look of confusion on Ginny's face, he took pity on her. "It was _you_."

"_Me_?" asked Ginny in bewilderment as she stepped back from Draco. "Why would you stay because of me? What about Pansy?"

"What about Pansy?" asked Draco in confusion.

"You _love_ her, I know you do. I heard you tell her so yourself," replied Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you talking about? I _don't_ love Parkinson, I love _you_," Draco countered.

"I _heard_ you Draco," argued Ginny. "I _heard_ you tell her how much you love her and then I had to listen to Pansy go on about what a great _lover_ you are…"

"Ginny, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Draco told her, taking a hold of her arms. "I would _never_ tell Parkinson that I love her and I sure as hell would _never_ sleep with her, not willingly at least."

"I _saw_ you Draco. I _saw_ you and I _heard_ you," argued Ginny.

"When?"

"Christmas Holidays Draco," Ginny said stepping away from him and walking over to the window. "It was the night I was late meeting you. I dozed off next to you and was woken when I heard Pansy coming into your room. I hid in the closet. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing at first so I peeked out the door and that's when I saw the two of you. It wasn't all that long after that that I heard you tell her that you loved her. I thought…"

"What did you think?" pressed Draco quietly as he stepped up behind Ginny, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I thought that if I didn't let you kiss me, that if I denied you just that _one_ little part of me, that it wouldn't hurt so much when you left me but that night…that night showed me that it didn't matter_ what_ I tried to deny you, it was going to hurt just as much regardless," Ginny said wiping away a few escaping tears.

"Is that why you've never let me kiss you?" asked Draco in astonishment as he turned Ginny around to face him.

Ginny nodded as Draco wiped away her tears.

"Ginny, I believe you when you say that that is what happened that night, and for that I so terribly sorry but I honestly had _no_ idea it was Parkinson I was making love to. I thought it was _you_, that you had decided to stay the night for once," explained Draco. "But that does explain why Parkinson started hanging off me more than normal after the holidays."

"It was then that I realized…"

"Realized what?"

"It was then that I realized that no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I was in love with you, but I also realized that no matter how _much_ I loved you, I could never truly have you," Ginny said as she stepped away from Draco and made her way towards the bed.

"But you _do_ have me Ginny," Draco told her grabbing her by the hand and turning her back to face him. "Lord Voldemort gave me the choice. I could stay here with you or I could return to Hogwarts. I _chose_ to stay. I _chose_ to be with you," he said as he caressed her check once more.

"But why me? Why choose _me_?"

"Because I love you," Draco said leaning close.

"You love me?" asked Ginny, still uncertain as Draco continued to close the distance between them.

"More than life itself," replied Draco as he closed the last remaining space between them and finally, for the first time, kissed the woman of his dreams.

"Don't," pleaded Ginny softly when Draco broke away a short while later. "Don't stop," she urged as she began unbuttoning Draco's robes.

"Ginny are you sure?" asked Draco curiously, putting his hand over Ginny's and stopping their progress.

"I'm sure," replied Ginny. "I'm not doing this because I _have_ to. I'm doing it because I _want_ to. I _need_ to do this Draco. I need _you_…"

Ginny's words trailed off as Draco reclaimed her lips for another soul searing kiss, as he carefully started removing Ginny's robes before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed, where he spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon making love to her.

:-:-:-:

Harry was a wreck. It had been over twenty-four hours since the wards around the school had sounded and it had been discovered that both Ginny and Draco were missing and Ron was found unconscious near the gates with Draco's broom on the ground next to him. The minute he had learned of Ginny's disappearance, a nagging worry settled in the pit of his stomach that her disappearance had something to do with not only her involvement with Draco, since he too was missing, but also with whatever it was that she could not tell him.

His worry increased when Hermione had pointed out at lunch a short while ago that Severus was also mysteriously absent having not seen him since lunch the day before, _before_ Ginny and Draco disappeared.

He was now sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, attempting to study but found his mind wandering back to Ginny and what could have happened to her. He had been staring into the fire for a while when it happened. When his vision blurred and he was no longer staring into the Common Room fire, instead he found himself standing in a room full of Death Eaters.

"Welcome my followers," greeted Tom as he stopped in front of his throne. "I have summoned you all here for a very important announcement. As you are all aware, looking to the future is vital for each and every one of you. I am no different. I too must look to the future, but when I did, I did not like what I saw. And so I made plans to change this bleak future. A future that affected not only me but all of you, my loyal followers as well. And so I present to you, my faithful, our future. Severus!" he called as the doors to the throne room opened to reveal Severus waiting on the other side.

As Severus made his way into the throne room, the Death Eaters divided, allowing him a clear path to Tom's throne.

Harry was not prepared for who he saw enter the throne room behind Severus. "Bloody hell."

"My followers, I'm sure some, if not most of you, recognize the young couple now standing before you," Tom said once Ginny and Draco were standing on the dais next to him.

"Forgive me my Lord," interrupted Nott. "But what do Miss Weasley and young Master Malfoy have to do with our future?"

"_Everything_," replied Tom. "_They_ are your future. They and the child she carries. A child I claim as my heir."

"Oh Gods," cried Ginny in shock, falling backwards a step as Tom's words sunk in.

Only Draco heard Ginny's cry as Tom's pronouncement created quite a stir amongst the Death Eaters. "_Silence_!" ordered Tom, causing all commotion to stop.

"You _bitch_!" hissed Lucius as he shoved his way through his fellow Death Eaters, drawing his wand in the process. "_Crucio_!" he sneered, thrusting his wand in Ginny's direction.

"_NO_!" cried Draco as he leapt in front of Ginny, wrapping her in his arms protectively as the curse bounced off his back and hit Peter, who was cowering nearby.

Immediately silence fell over the hall, save for Peter who was crying out in pain. For a moment at least before every Death Eater save Lucius and Peter immediately pointed their wands at Lucius.

"That was not a wise decision Lucius," Tom began as he cast a silencing charm around Peter to silence him. "I had hoped the stories of what you did to the mother of my heir were greatly exaggerated, I'm disappointed to learn they were not."

"The girl is nothing but a vapid, social-climbing little slut my Lord who has somehow managed to bewitch my son into _thinking_ he cares for the little slut. She's nothing but a whore my Lord," replied Lucius.

"Silence!" Tom ordered as he rose. "She is the one I have chosen to be the mother of my heir, of the two, she is of higher status to me than your son, or you yourself for that matter Lucius."

"My Lord, you _can't_ be serious?" demanded Lucius incredulously. "There are _other_ girls, more _appropriate_ girls than this whore of a mudblood loving fool, for you needs. Purebred girls who would be more than willing to carry your child my Lord."

"Lucius, I didn't ask for your opinion about Miss Weasley, nor do I desire it. And it would do you good to keep those opinions to yourself from this point on," Tom answered evenly. "Severus, escort Miss. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy back to their rooms, I don't believe the mother of my heir has need to witness this."

"Of course my Lord," replied Severus with a bow. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy if you'll follow me," he instructed before turning and starting back across the throne room, Ginny and Draco following in his wake as Avery and Nott took up rear guard positions to prevent any more attacks on the young couple.

"What are they going to do to him Professor?" asked Ginny quietly once they were out in the hall, Avery and Nott remaining in the throne room and closing the doors behind them. "Oh Gods!" cried Ginny in dismay, her hands quickly covering her mouth as a scream could be heard coming from the throne room.

"Come on Ginny, lets get you upstairs," Draco said putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her off down the hall.

"_GINNY_!" cried Harry bolting to consciousness, finding himself in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry what is it? What's wrong?" questioned Hermione worriedly as she fell to her knees next to Harry, who now found himself lying on the floor.

"Dumbledore. I _have_ to see Dumbledore," replied Harry as he rubbed his scar, which was now an angry red colour and throbbing.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" asked Hermione as Harry rose unsteadily to his feet. "It was You-Know-Who wasn't it?"

"He has Ginny," Harry called back as he raced from the Common Room, all the way up to Albus' office. "Professor Dumbledore!" he cried practically falling through the door into the office.

"Harry, are you alright?" Albus asked concerned as he rose from behind his desk.

"Vision…Ginny…Vold…Voldemort…" Harry managed to get out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright Harry, take deep breaths and come sit down. Then explain everything to me," Albus instructed as Harry made his way towards the desk and he summoned a glass of water.

Harry collapsed into a chair opposite Albus, his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. "He has them Sir. He has Ginny."

"Who does Harry?" asked Albus sitting forward in his chair, all twinkling gone from his eyes.

"Voldemort Sir," Harry answered raising his gaze to meet Albus'. "Voldemort has Ginny and Malfoy."

"How can you be certain it is Voldemort that holds Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy? It could very well be that Lord Malfoy has succeeded in getting Miss Weasley from the grounds with his son's help," Albus suggested.

"It's Voldemort Sir. It's the Dark Lord holding them. I'm sure of it," replied Harry.

"And yet you have no proof Harry. We will just have to wait for Professor Snape to return…"

"I had a vision Professor," Harry said interrupting Albus.

"Harry you _know_ how vitally important it is that you keep up with your Occlumency," Albus chided sternly. "You _must_ not allow Voldemort access to your mind. You _know_ what happened the _last_ time you allowed your curiosity over what you were seeing to cloud your judgment and we _both_ know the outcome of these events."

"Yes Professor, but this time it was different," Harry argued.

"Different how Harry?" questioned Albus as he sat back in his chair, his fingers steepled before him.

"Well for starters, I wasn't asleep when it happened. I was studying in the Common Room," Harry began, rubbing his scar absently. "Before, when he first started breaking into my mind, it was with a purpose. It was to draw me out, to get me to do something or go somewhere."

"And you're saying this vision was not like that?" questioned Albus sceptically.

"Yes Sir," replied Harry.

"How so?"

"It wasn't directed at me. I wasn't even mentioned Professor," replied Harry.

"Then how can you be certain it was a vision and not a dream?" pressed Albus. "I am aware of your feelings for Miss Weasley Harry and I know how much time the two of you have been spending together, even though she is not free to be with you in the way that you desire. How can you be sure that what you saw is real and not some fanciful dream of a love struck teenager?"

"This is _not_ some fanciful dream Professor," argued Harry, hurt that the Headmaster was refusing to believe him. "If you don't want to believe me than fine Professor," he said standing up. "But I _know_ that what I saw is real and what I saw was Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy being held by Voldemort. If you're not going to do anything to try and get them back, fine, _I_ will."

"You will do no such thing Harry," Albus warned rising and leaning across his desk.

"He's right," came a voice from the doorway.

"Severus," Albus greeted as he signalled the other man to come in. "Harry and I were just finishing," he said, giving Harry a look that said the discussion was now over.

Harry turned and stalked over to the door, stopping before Severus who was still standing in the doorway, blocking his path.

"I think Potter should hear what I have to say Headmaster," commented Severus from the door.

"If you're certain Severus."

"I am."

"Very well then, both of you please take a seat," Albus instructed.

"Potter's right Headmaster," Severus began once everyone was seated, causing Harry to turn and stare at him in shock.

"How so?" asked Albus.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy _must_ be rescued from Lord Voldemort and soon. Potter _must_ defeat Lord Voldemort in the next nine months. If he doesn't, it will be too late and the death of the Dark Lord will be of little consequence," replied Severus.

"Within nine months?" asked Albus, expecting clarification.

"Yes Headmaster, within nine months," confirmed Severus.

"Why such a short time frame?" questioned Albus curiously.

"It really is true then Professor. What he said about Ginny?" Harry interrupted, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter," Severus told him. "You _must_ kill Lord Voldemort before the ritual can take place, otherwise it will be too late and all will be lost."

"Is she alright Professor?" asked Harry in concern as worry laced his voice.

"As well as can be expected, given her current situation Mr. Potter," Severus reassured. "The experience was not a violent one for her. I made sure of that Mr. Potter and Lord Voldemort has ordered that she and Mr. Malfoy are to be left alone. Lord Voldemort wants Miss Weasley kept as comfortable as possible and for no harm to come to her."

"Is it Malfoy's?" asked Harry out of morbid curiosity. "Draco's?" he clarified.

"Is what Mr. Malfoy's Severus?" asked Albus in confusion. "What is Harry talking about?"

"Miss Weasley is with child Headmaster," replied Severus. "Mr. Malfoy's child."

"I see," commented Albus.

"A child Lord Voldemort plans to claim as his heir Headmaster," continued Severus.

"Then we have precious little time to waste," Albus noted as the three set to work on trying to figure out how to go about killing the Dark Lord once and for all.

TBC…

**A/N 2:** Well that's it for another chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed and don't forget to leave your review. Reader response time.

**Darth-pansy26:** I'm so glad you enjoy my story. Congrats and chocolate frogs for you for being my 100th review!

**HarryGinnyfan23:** Thank you. And your wish has been granted.

**Jodiibabeszz:** Thanks.

**Louey31:** You're quite welcome. I'm glad things are making more sense. Now you know why Tom wanted Ginny and he punished Lucius for not following instructions.

**Krystal Klear:** Well as you can see they're still at Riddle House but they are together.

**G:** Glad to hear it.

**Squirrel-wrath:** Breathe. Please breathe. No the potion wasn't thrown up and as you can see it worked perfectly. Enjoy

**Emma:** Thanks. You'll just have to wait and see which direction this story is going to take. Hope you enjoy.

**Morris:** Did you last until today? I hope so. Guess I answered your question :D.

**Sendarian Poltergeist:** Definitely got some evil sly plot going on as you can see. Sorry I'm not updating fast enough but I can't help it I'm doing it as fast as I can.

**Michelle Draynor:** Glad you enjoyed it. It just hasn't clicked in for Ginny yet.

**Applekissis:** Thanks. You'll have to wait and see.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Here it is Chapter 11. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks to my sister for beta'ing this for me.

**Chapter 11**

_Mid-August…_

"Jezzy, do you know where Ginny is?" Draco asked the house-elf curiously.

"I believe Mistress is in the garden with Master Snape, young Master," Jezzybelle replied as she made the bed in Ginny and Draco's room. For her Mistress' sake, Jezzybelle refrained from using magic inside her rooms.

"Thank you Jezzy," Draco said before turning and making his way out of the room and out towards the gardens. As Draco entered the garden he heard voices that could only be Severus and Ginny.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Severus asked in concern.

"Yes Professor, I'm sure," replied Ginny quietly.

"Hello Professor," Draco greeted as he rounded the corner into the little alcove Ginny and Severus were sitting in. "Ginny are you alright?" he asked in concern when he noticed Ginny's tears.

"I'm fine Draco," Ginny said quickly wiping away her tears.

"Well, I will leave you two be, Ginny, Draco," Severus nodded to them both before rising.

"Ginny if something's wrong, you can tell me, you know that right?" Draco asked as he sat down on the bench next to Ginny and took her hand in his.

"I do," replied Ginny quietly.

"Then _talk_ to me Ginny, _please_," Draco pleaded, giving her hand a squeeze. "You've been so distant lately. I'm beginning to think I've done something."

"You haven't done anything Draco," replied Ginny, still not looking at him. "In fact the past five months have been so much more than I ever expected. You are an amazing lover Draco and you've given me so much…"

"Why do I get the feeling there is a _but_ in there somewhere," commented Draco cynically as Ginny rose from her spot next to him.

"I've been doing a _lot_ of thinking lately Draco and…"

"And what Ginny?" pressed Draco as he stood up and turned Ginny to face him.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I want you to leave," Ginny said.

"What do you mean you want me to _leave_?" asked Draco in confusion.

"I want you to take off your necklace and walk out of here. I want you to go home Draco. Return to your family. Return to your life," Ginny told him as she tried to hold her tears back.

"But _this_ is my life Ginny. _Here_, with _you_," Draco argued.

"No Draco, it's not. This is _my_ life, _my_ fate, not yours," Ginny countered as she removed her wedding ring and the diamond engagement ring Draco had given her for her birthday days before. "Tom has what he wants, the contract between us is no longer necessary. You'll be free within a week," she said, losing the battle with her tears as she turned and started making her way from the gardens.

"Ginny wait!" Draco called chasing after her, catching her by the shoulder and turning her around. "You can't…" he trailed of as a siren sounded throughout the grounds, a siren that sounded all too familiar.

"Oh Gods Draco, you don't…don't think that…" Ginny trailed off when she realized what the siren signified.

"Come on," Draco said taking Ginny by the hand as they ran as quickly as they could back up to the house.

"Both of you, get to your room quickly and stay there," Nott ordered the minute he saw Ginny and Draco enter the house.

Without a word, Draco quickly led Ginny up to their room, the door locking behind them, causing Ginny to spin around in panic.

"It's okay Ginny," Draco said in reassurance. "It's for our protection, nothing more. Come here," he said, holding his hand out to her for her to take once more. He led her over to the couch by the fireplace where he sat down and stretched out before pulling Ginny down on top of him and holding her close as the battle raged on in another part of the house.

Ginny and Draco had no idea how long the battle lasted, having fallen asleep in each other's arms. Neither one noticed the shudder that ran through the house when Harry finally succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord, nor did they notice when the necklaces they were wearing disintegrated around their necks. It was not until they heard crashing and banging nearby that they finally woke up.

"Draco?" Ginny called nervously as she tried to wake him up when she heard banging on the door. "Draco please wake up."

"Ginny what is it?" asked Draco worriedly as he opened his eyes, only to hear a crash at the door. "Get up," he instructed as they got off the couch. "Stay behind me," he told her as he stepped between Ginny and the door moments before it shattered. "Father? Professor?" he asked in disbelief as Lucius and Severus entered the room.

"Come, we're leaving," ordered Lucius, taking Draco by the arm and pulling him off balance enough he stepped away from Ginny's hand on his arm, before activating the portkey in his hand, whisking him and Draco from the room.

"Professor, what's going on? Where did they go?" asked Ginny as Severus picked her up.

"Potter's finally killed Lord Voldemort," Severus said as he made his way from the room quickly. "The house is now crumbling around us so we have to get you out of here quickly. Lord Malfoy and his son will meet us at Hogwarts," he explained as they entered what appeared to be a study on the main floor. Severus set Ginny down before running to the fireplace. He quickly lit a fire and threw in some Floo powder. "Miss Weasley, quickly," he said holding out his hand.

Ginny hurried over to Severus and was quickly pulled into the fire before they disappeared into the Floo Network as Riddle House crumbled behind them.

As soon as their feet hit the ground of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks, Severus once again had Ginny in his arms as he made his way up to the castle as quickly as possible, taking her to the Hospital Wing immediately. Once Ginny was in Poppy's expert hands Severus turned to Albus, who had been in the wing awaiting their return.

"Mr. Potter was successful I see," Albus observed as he watched the medi-witch examine Ginny.

"He was Albus. Lord Voldemort is dead. _Truly_ dead this time," Severus said as he showed Albus his now bare forearm, the Dark Mark having disappeared with the Dark Lord's death. "Where are Lord Malfoy and his son?" he asked curiously when he did not see them anywhere in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm afraid they never showed up Severus," replied Albus quietly. "It is as I feared. That Lord Malfoy's denouncement of his ways extended only so far as separating his son from Miss Weasley."

"I had hoped that Lord Malfoy had come to accept his son's decision to stay with Miss Weasley and leave the children alone, especially given Miss Weasley's current condition," commented Severus.

"Yes, about the child Severus," Albus began.

"What about it?" asked Severus in confusion.

"She's keeping it," came a voice from behind them.

"What are you doing here Harry? Why aren't you resting in your rooms like Madam Pomfrey told you to?" questioned Albus.

Harry had been lucky and had escaped the battle with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. "I saw Professor Snape return with Ginny and came to see her," Harry said. "I'm not going to let you take her child away from her Professor," Harry told him, determination written all over him.

"Harry this is Voldemort's _heir_ we are talking about here," Albus tried reasoning.

"Professor Snape," Harry began turning towards the Potions Master. "When you first told us that Voldemort had Ginny, you said that we had nine months to kill Voldemort. That it had to be done _before_ the ritual could take place. So I'm guessing that whatever ritual Voldemort intended to use to claim the child as his heir would take place _after_ the child was born."

"Yes," Severus agreed. "Lord Voldemort intended to perform the ritual within minutes of the child's birth, in order for the ritual to have the strongest effect."

"Then the child Ginny carries is _her_ child. Hers and Draco's. That child is _Malfoy's_ heir, _not_ Voldemort's," Harry stated matter-of-factly, turning back to Albus. "If you take that child from her now, you're no better than Voldemort. Ginny has lost Draco because of his father but I'm not about to stand by and watch as you take away her child as well," he finished before walking over to Ginny's bed just as Poppy was finishing her exam.

"He's not coming is he?" Ginny asked quietly as Harry sad down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry said wrapping his arms around her as she started to cry.

"My baby?" questioned Ginny through her tears as she clung to Harry.

"Your baby's safe Gin. I'm not going to let anyone take it from you," Harry reassured her as he kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like this Severus," grumbled Albus. "That child…"

"Is Miss Weasley's," Severus interrupted. "Potter is right. He killed Lord Voldemort before the ritual could be performed. The child has no ties whatsoever to Lord Voldemort. Lord Malfoy has seen fit to deprive Miss Weasley of his son. Do not sink to his level and deny the girl her child Headmaster," Severus said before turning and making his way from the Hospital Wing.

A few minutes after Severus had left, Albus made his way over to the bed Harry and Ginny were on. "Miss Weasley," he greeted. "Madam Pomfrey tells me that you are in perfect health, both you and your baby."

"Professor, you're not…"

"Do not worry Miss Weasley," Albus interrupted, holding up a hand to stop Ginny saying anything further. "Harry has made it very clear that the child you carry is not connected to Lord Voldemort and so I see no reason to take it from you."

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said quietly.

"You're quite welcome Miss Weasley," replied Albus kindly. "Since you are in perfect health Madam Pomfrey sees no reason for you to remain here."

"You're sending me home Professor?" asked Ginny worriedly, not sure how her parents would react to her being home, never mind how they might react when they found out she was pregnant.

"Heaven's no child," smiled Albus. "I see no reason to send you home since classes begin in little over a week. No you will be staying here. I just have to figure out where to put you."

"Where to put me?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Yes child," replied Albus. "You see Gryffindor Tower seals itself over the summer. It won't be accessible until September 1st and unfortunately your room in Professor McGonagall's chambers disappeared the minute you crossed the wards…"

"That wasn't my fault Professor, you _have_ to believe me," interrupted Ginny desperately.

"Calm down Miss Weasley. Your brother Ronald told us what happened that day," Albus said.

"Oh."

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry," Albus said turning his attention to the young man at Ginny's side.

"What about my rooms Sir? Can't we add a second bedroom to them?" wondered Harry curiously.

"I don't see why not," admitted Albus as he stroked his beard. "I think it would do Miss Weasley good to have you nearby. It's settled then. Miss Weasley a room will be added to Harry's rooms for you. Feel free to leave the Hospital Wing whenever you wish. The room will be ready for you when you arrive," Albus told them before turning and starting to make his way from the Wing, only to stop after a few steps and turn back to face them. "Oh and one more thing Miss Weasley, you'll find a surprise waiting for you when you arrive," he said rather cryptically, his eyes twinkling merrily, before leaving the Wing completely.

"A _surprise_? What kind of surprise is he talking about?" wondered Ginny in confusion turning to look at Harry.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said holding out his hand. "Come on; let's go see what this surprise is."

Ginny took Harry's hand, letting him help her from the bed before leading her from the Hospital Wing. They made their way from the Hospital Wing up to Harry's rooms which were not that far down the hall from Gryffindor Tower. They were not prepared for what they found in Harry's sitting room when the door opened.

"Dobby?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Jezzy?" asked Ginny in confusion at the same time, as they interrupted the bickering house-elves.

"Harry Potter Sir, Harry Potter Sir," Dobby shrieked as he raced over towards Harry and Ginny, Ginny backing away instinctively.

"Stay _away_ from her," ordered Jezzybelle, having seen Ginny's reaction. "Stay away from my Mistress. Jezzy _only_ elf to be near Mistress," she snapped stepping between Ginny and the others.

"This is Harry Potter's rooms," argued Dobby stalking towards Jezzybelle and Ginny. "Only _Dobby_ clean here."

"Keep your _distance_," ordered Jezzybelle, causing Harry to grab Dobby by the shoulder to prevent him from getting any closer to Ginny.

"Dobby, why don't you come over here and tell me what's going on," Harry suggested as he dragged the struggling Dobby to the opposite side of the room, as far away from Ginny as he could get without actually leaving the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore tell Dobby to prepare the extra room in Harry Potter's rooms for his guest. Dobby came to do just that and find _that_ elf in here doing what Headmaster Dumbledore tell Dobby to do," Dobby explained with a huff.

"Jezzy, what's going on? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?" asked Ginny in confusion on the other side of the room.

"Jezzy was looking after her Mistress by getting her room ready when _that_ elf arrived and tried to throw Jezzy out," Jezzybelle said angrily.

"But Jezzy why are you here? _How_ are you here?" repeated Ginny.

"My Lord tell Jezzy that _you_ is Jezzy's new Mistress and that Jezzy is to watch over her Mistress no matter what so when sirens started Jezzy went to Mistress' room to make sure Mistress was safe. When Jezzy saw Master Snape take Mistress from her room, Jezzy followed," Jezzybelle explained a hint of worry in her voice. "Did Jezzy do something wrong Mistress?"

"No Jezzy, you did nothing wrong," Ginny reassured the elf. "I'm glad you're here," she said earning a smile from the elf. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Harry said, before turning back to Dobby. "Dobby, do _not_ move from _this_ spot," he ordered before walking over to Ginny, who pulled him out into the hall.

"Harry, Jezzy's mine. Tom gave her to me with orders to look after me. It's not her fault. She's only doing what she's supposed to, which is to watch over me and make sure nothing happens to me or my baby. Also…Harry, she's the _only_ elf I trust enough to let anywhere near me," Ginny explained, a hint of worry and panic in her voice.

"It's okay Gin," Harry soothed as he pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her forehead in the process. "I'm not about to send her away _or_ give her clothes. She's very protective of you, which is good because I know she'll be there for you when I can't. Besides Gin, she _belongs_ to you; I'm not going to interfere with that. Hermione might have something to say so be prepared to hear all about S.P.E.W. when she finds out," he chuckled. "Dobby's just going to have to accept the fact that Jezzy _will_ be taking care of you while you're sharing rooms with me."

"Thank you," Ginny replied quietly, her voice slightly muffled by Harry's shoulder.

"What do you say we head back in and make sure Dobby and Jezzy are behaving themselves," Harry suggested stepping back, taking Ginny by the hand before leading her back into his sitting room, where Jezzybelle and Dobby were still on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other. "Now then," Harry began, getting the elves attention. "Dobby," he said turning to the elf in question. "Jezzy belongs to Ginny, who has no intention of setting her free. Jezzy was given to Ginny to watch over her and make sure she is well cared for and Jezzy _will_ continue to do so. Jezzy is the only elf allowed to enter Ginny's room and you _will_ have to _share_ the responsibility of cleaning this room. If you can't then _Jezzy_ will be the only elf allowed in these rooms."

"But Harry Potter Sir," spluttered Dobby.

"No buts Dobby," Harry snapped in annoyance. "That is the way it's going to be, for Ginny's sake and you are _not_ to approach Ginny in any way, is that understood?"

"Yes Sir, Harry Potter Sir," replied Dobby sulkily before disappearing with a pop.

"Jezzy sorry Mistress…"

"Don't apologize Jezzy," Ginny instructed, turning to face the only elf still in the room. "You were only doing what Tom told you to do. Why don't you go finish setting up my room?" she suggested.

"Yes Mistress," Jezzybelle replied before she too disappeared with a pop, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room.

"So…these are you rooms then," Ginny mused as she strolled around the room, taking in the very non-Gryffindor décor. "The colours suit you," she commented, referring to the cream and royal blue colour scheme.

"Thanks," Harry said as he sat down on the couch and watched Ginny wander around the room.

"Why are you here Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly after being quiet for a few minutes.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Why are you here" Ginny repeated turning to face Harry, leaning back against the window ledge. "At Hogwarts I mean," she clarified. "I know you're life with your Aunt and Uncle was not something you were ever planning on returning to but what about Grimmauld Place? I overheard my parents say that Sirius left it to you in his will. Or even Godric's Hollow. I thought you'd be wanting to rebuild your family home."

"Hogwarts has always been _home_ to me," Harry shrugged. "I've never really cared for Grimmauld Place and with Sirius gone…As for Godric's Hollow, maybe in a few years I'll rebuild my parents' house but for now, this is home. Besides if I'm going to be teaching here, it makes sense that I should live in the castle," he laughed.

"Teaching?" asked Ginny in confusion, not quite sure she had heard him right. "You're going to be a professor?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Harry countered quietly, his gaze dropping to where his hand was playing with a thread on one of the couch pillows.

"No Harry, it's not," Ginny said sitting down on the other end of the couch facing him. "I think you'll make a wonderful professor," she reassured him as she took his hand. "I remember when you taught the DA. I loved watching you teach. You were so patient and you always helped us figure out what we were doing wrong. I saw what you did for Neville that year Harry. You helped him in ways that no other professor ever could…or would."

"Thanks Gin," Harry said reaching over and cupping Ginny's face with his hand while his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry but…" Ginny trailed off as she put her hand over his.

"I know Gin," Harry said quietly before a faint tapping could be heard.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny asked as Harry rose from the couch and walked over to the window, opening it and allowing the rather annoyed looking owl in. The owl immediately flew over to Ginny, landing on the back of the couch beside her and staying only long enough for her to remove the parchment from its leg.

"Gin?" Harry called in concern after a few minutes when Ginny remained silent. "Gin is everything alright?" he asked walking over to her.

"It's over," Ginny said flatly handing the parchment to Harry. "Oh Gods, it's _really_ over," she cried, dropping her face into her hands as her body was wracked by sobs.

"Oh Gin, I'm so sorry," Harry said sitting down beside her and pulling her into his arms, still holding the parchment in his hand, the parchment informing Ginny of end of her marriage.

:-:-:-:

As August turned to September and September turned to October, Ginny slowly came to terms with the end of her marriage to Draco. She had always known that Lucius hated her, but the fact that he had had the marriage annulled showed her just how _much_ he despised her. The annulment meant that, in the eyes of the Gods and the Ministry of Magic, her marriage to Draco never existed. She had no claim to him in any way, not even as his ex-wife, which meant that her child held no claim either, unless Draco chose to claim the child as his and Ginny knew that Lucius would never allow that to happen.

The reaction of her classmates and the rest of the student body to her return had been mixed at best. Even her best friend Meaghan was distant. Of course the fact that she was now living in the Head Girl's room in Gryffindor Tower might have something to do with it.

As the days and weeks passed, Ginny noticed that she never seemed to receive any mail, from anyone. Her parents never wrote her. Occasionally she would receive something from Hermione but not all that often. Even her mystery letter writer was not sending her any letters, which Meaghan took great pleasure in. Needless to say Ginny was quite surprised Halloween morning when two different owls showed up at Breakfast, both carrying letters addressed to her. She recognized one owl immediately but told herself not to get her hopes up as she removed the letters, the one owl hopping onto her shoulder as she rose from the Gryffindor Table and made her way up to her room. Once safely tucked away in her room in Gryffindor Tower, Ginny carefully climbed onto her bed while the owl mode itself comfortable on the window ledge. With trembling fingers Ginny carefully opened the first letter.

_My Dearest Fireling,_

As she read those first three words, a huge smile spread across her lips.

_I wanted to apologize for not writing sooner Fireling, but when I heard you had been captured; I felt it best for your safety if I did not try to write. I know that you have been free from Lord Voldemort for sometime now but I though you might need time to adjust to everything and did not wish to pester you with ramblings. I would like to continue writing to you once more Fireling, but I will leave that decision up to you. If you do not wish for me to continue writing to you, send a note back with Orion, my owl. If you send him back with no message, I will assume you wish my continued correspondence and I will gladly continue to send you letters. I will end this note here and allow you to make your decision in peace._

_With Love,_

_Your Humble Dragon Keeper_

As soon as Ginny finished reading the letter, she carefully climbed off her bed and walked over to the window Orion was sitting in. "Well Orion," Ginny said opening the window. "Return to your master and let him know that I eagerly await his next letter."

With a soft hoot Orion took flight out the window.

After watching the owl disappear in the distance, Ginny turned back to her bed and the other letter waiting for her there. Carefully she climbed back on the bed and picked up the second letter. There was no writing on the envelope to tell her who it was from, although the seal used to close it did give her hope. Her hopes were dashed however when she pulled the letter from the envelope and recognized the handwriting as belonging to Lucius and not Draco as she had hoped.

_Ginevra,_

_One final reminder of your place._

Lord Malfoy.

As soon as Ginny read the last word of the short note, the parchment disintegrated in her hands, turning into a puff of smoke in the process, causing her to cough and splutter as she accidentally inhaled it.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when she looked around her room and realized that Blinky was nowhere to be found. She knew though that just because the house-elf was not immediately present that he would now show up at some point soon with no warning. With a groan, Ginny climbed back off her bed and picked up her school books, making sure the glamour used to hide her tummy was still in place before heading out for her first class of the day.

As the day progressed, Ginny pushed all thoughts of Lucius' note to the back of her mind and began to relax as each hour passed with no sign of Blinky. It was during her final class of the day that it happened, causing Ginny to drop her knife and grab onto the table for support as a sharp pain tore through her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" asked Colin, leaning over and whispering so as not to draw Severus' attention.

"I'm fine Colin," Ginny replied as she picked her knife back up and continued dicing the caterpillars in front of her.

"If you're sure," Colin commented, not convinced in the slightest.

"I'm sure Colin," Ginny reassured as she continued her dicing.

"_GINNY_!" cried Colin as she fell to her knees beside him a few minutes later as she cried out in pain. "Professor come quick!"

Severus was already on his way over when Colin called out to him, having heard Ginny's cry. "Miss Weasley," he said worriedly as he knelt next to Ginny, his hand on her shoulder. He knew immediately what was wrong when Ginny raised a pain filled gaze to meet his.

"It's too soon," cried Ginny quietly, desperation in her voice. "Something's wrong Professor," she hissed as she was hit by another wave of pain. "Oh Gods," she whispered anxiously as Lord Malfoy's note flashed before her eyes.

"Mr. Creevey," Severus snapped, getting Colin's attention. "Find Mr. Potter and have him meet us in the Hospital Wing," he ordered as he carefully picked Ginny up. "_NOW_ Mr. Creevey," he snarled before turning to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed. All of you, out of here _now_," he instructed as he strode quickly from the room, as Colin raced ahead of them in search of Harry.

Harry entered the Hospital Wing a few minutes after Severus and Ginny. "Professor Snape? Colin said you wanted…" his words trailed off as he caught sight of Ginny on the bed in obvious distress with Madam Pomfrey at her side. "Ginny!" he cried rushing to her side.

"Oh Gods Harry, it's too soon, it's too soon," Ginny panted as Harry took her hand and sat down beside her.

"It's okay Gin; everything's going to be okay. Your baby is going to be fine," Harry soothed as he brushed strands of wet hair off Ginny's forehead.

"Oh Gods Harry, I wish…wish that were true," Ginny cried through another contraction.

"Gin what are you talking about? Why don't you think your baby's going to be fine?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Lord Malfoy…" Ginny trailed off as the strongest contraction yet hit her hard.

"What about Lord Malfoy?" asked Harry in concern, sharing a worried look with Severus.

"Sent note…" Ginny panted.

"Ginny, _where_ is the note?" demanded Harry.

"Dis…disint…disintegrated," replied Ginny as Madam Pomfrey bustled back over. "Final reminder of…of my place."

"Madam Pomfrey, we don't' have time to do this the natural way. We need to get the child out of Miss Weasley immediately," Severus said, his tone leaving no room fro argument.

"It will be better for the children if…"

"We _don't_ have time for that Poppy," Severus snapped. "If you don't get that child out now, _I_ will."

Poppy took one look in Severus' eyes and realized the seriousness of the situation. "Alright Severus, come with me," Poppy said before leading him to a room at the back of the wing where two baby tables were set up. Poppy left him there and returned to Ginny's bedside, where she cast the spell that would remove a baby from the mother's womb and transport it to the waiting baby table. After casting the spell, Poppy disappeared back into the room she had taken Severus to moments before.

It was a while before Poppy re-emerged from the room and made her way over to Ginny's bed, where Harry had helped Ginny to sit up, and placed a carefully wrapped bundle in Ginny's arms. "I'm sorry Miss Weasley," Poppy said sadly. "Her sister didn't make it."

Ginny could not and would not fight the tears at Poppy's words as she hugged her daughter.

"Her sister?" asked Harry in confusion as he looked between Ginny and Poppy.

"Miss Weasley was carrying twins Mr. Potter," replied Poppy sadly.

"What happened?" asked Harry in concern.

"The baby was stillborn," replied Poppy. "It looks like the umbilical cord separated from the placenta, cutting off the baby's oxygen supply. I just don't understand how this could have happened. I checked Miss Weasley over yesterday and the babies were doing just fine."

"Lord Malfoy," Ginny said through her tears. "His reminder of my place. First he took Draco and now my daughter."

"What a horrible man," observed Poppy. "I'll prepare your daughter's body so that when you're ready Miss Weasley, you can give her a proper burial. I'm sure the Headmaster will let you pick a spot on the grounds."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said quietly before the medi-witch left her and Harry alone. "Harry," she began turning slightly to look at him. "Call Bill. Ask him and Fleur to come as quickly as they can."

"Gin…"

"Harry _please_," Ginny pleaded.

"Alright Gin, I'll call Bill," Harry said as he made his way into Poppy's office.

Harry returned a few minutes later, Bill and Fleur following him having Flooed over immediately now that Albus had reopened a number of the Floo points within the school.

"Hey Gin," Bill greeted, giving his sister a hug, making sure not to squish the sleeping baby in her arms.

"'ello Ginny," Fleur greeted as she too gave Ginny a hug, mindful of the baby.

"What's going on Gin?" Bill asked as he sat down next to Ginny's bed, Fleur taking up position next to him, while Harry stood at the foot of the bed. "Harry said it was important. And who's this little one."

"Her name is Serena," Ginny said handing her daughter to Bill. "And she's yours," she said as her tears started once more.

"What?" asked Bill and Fleur together in confusion.

"Gin are you sure?" Harry asked in concern.

"Yes Harry, I'm sure," Ginny said as she attempted to wipe her tears away.

"Gin…"

"Harry, he's already taken her father and her sister Hope away from me. If Bill and Fleur raise Serena, than she stands a chance at living but if she stays with me, how long do you think it will be before Lord Malfoy finds out about her and takes her from me as well," Ginny reasoned sadly.

"Gin, I'm confused," Bill stated. "What does Lord Malfoy have to do with anything and why do you think he would kill this beautiful baby?"

"Because his son Draco is her father and he's already succeeded in killing her twin Hope," replied Ginny sadly.

"Gin, when did all of this happen? When were you involved with Draco Malfoy of all people and when did you get pregnant?" wondered Bill.

"They don't know Gin," Harry said before Ginny could reply.

"What?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"The Headmaster felt it best for your sake and the sake of your baby that the Order not know about your pregnancy or about Lord Voldemort's true intention for taking you in the first place," replied Harry.

"His true intention?" asked Bill.

"He wanted an heir. Ginny and Draco were to give him one," Harry said.

"So this is Voldemort's heir?" asked Bill worriedly looking at the little angel in his arms.

"No, the ritual needed to claim her as his heir was never performed. I killed Lord Voldemort before it could take place. Serena is Ginny's and Draco's," Harry explained.

"Then why don't you and Draco raise 'er?" asked Fleur.

"I haven't seen or heard from Draco since we were rescued. Lord Malfoy doesn't think I'm worthy of his son. He tried to kill me when he found out I was carrying his son's child and he probably would have succeeded if Tom hadn't stepped in and stopped him. Lord Malfoy sent me a note this morning that I just _know_ caused me to lose my baby Hope. I'm guessing that whatever spell he used was designed for _one_ child, not two. It wasn't until I returned to Hogwarts that I learned I was carrying twins, and I thought it best to keep that information to myself. Bill, Fleur, you're the only ones I can ask to raise my daughter and not have Lord Malfoy's suspicions raise. Please, I _need_ you to do this for me, for Serena…for my baby's future," Ginny pleaded.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will look after your daughter," Fleur said, giving Ginny a reassuring hug. "We will love 'er as our own."

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly returning Fleur's hug before hugging her brother.

As Bill led Fleur, who was now carrying baby Serena from the Hospital Wing, Harry sat down on the bed next to Ginny and held her as she cried over the loss of her children.

_To be continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your reviews for the last 2 chapters. Sorry I haven't responded to them like before but life has gotten in the way and it's been hard enough to get these last few chapters out to you on time as it is. Here it is the very last chapter of Love Letters. Hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

_One year later…_

The year had been hard on Ginny. All her hopes and dreams died the day she buried Hope and gave Serena to her brother. She battled everyday against the all-consuming depression that threatened to claim her, the letters from her mystery lover and Harry being the only things to pull her through. Her relationship with her parents had never fully recovered after Tom's downfall; in fact it had only seemed to get worse. They barely spoke these days, oh they were happy for her and Harry but the close relationship they once had was long gone.

As for Draco, it appeared that Lord Malfoy had been right all along as she had neither seen nor heard from him since before they were rescued. The proof that what he had said to her, promised her long ago was indeed nothing more than lies lay in front of her, in that morning's Daily Prophet. In a way she felt sorry for Draco and Pansy, this was their day to be in the spotlight and given the fact that the Malfoy family was almost royalty, their wedding should have been front-page news. Instead they were relegated to a small story at the bottom of page five, her recent engagement to Harry taking up most of the Prophet for the past few days.

Ginny was sitting in her bedroom window in the chambers she now shared with Harry at Hogwarts, the Prophet at her feet, when a familiar owl started tapping on the glass. Ginny leaned over and opened the window, allowing the owl to enter. "Hello Orion," she greeted as she stroked the owl's feathers before removing the letter form his leg, the fact that he did not fly away immediately did not go unnoticed by Ginny as she opened the letter.

_My Beautiful Fireling,_

_I'm sure that you have noticed by now that Orion has not left to return to me. This is because this will be my final letter to you and I am giving him to you. Consider him my wedding present to you. I'm sure you and Mr. Potter will be very happy together._

_It is for this reason that this will be my final letter to you. You need to enter into your new life with Mr. Potter free and clear of any past entanglements. You have no idea how much I wish I could be in Mr. Potter's place but alas; it was not meant to be I'm afraid._

_My deepest heart felt wishes and congratulations on your upcoming wedding._

Your Humble Dragon Keeper.

When Ginny was done reading the letter, Ginny picked up the second piece of parchment that was in the envelope and began reading.

You are my everything my beautiful Fireling.

You are the wisest woman I've ever met and the kindest soul I've ever connected with. You have the bravest heart I've ever seen and I've never met anyone as positive as you.

You are the funniest woman I've ever known. You, my Fireling are the most gorgeous woman that I've ever known and I've never met anyone who is everything that you are.

"You, my Fireling, are my everything. You have seen every part of me; all of my light and you even love my dark. You adore everything of which I am ashamed. There is nothing about me to which you cannot relate and I wish you were still here with me.

Ginny put the letter aside and picked up the Prophet, which still lay at her feet, tracing her finger over Draco's picture. As much as it hurt to admit it, her mystery man was right. She needed to move on with her life. But in order to do that there was something she needed to do first. Her mind made up, Ginny rose from her spot in the window and made her way out into the sitting room she shared with Harry.

:-:-:-:

_A little while earlier…_

"Harry, you in here?" Hermione called as she entered Harry and Ginny's sitting room. After graduating from Hogwarts and surviving the final battle Hermione had landed a low level job in the Ministry but when Albus offered her a chance to return to Hogwarts as the Muggle Studies professor, she could not find much of a reason not to accept his offer. It had been the final nail in the coffin so to speak in regards to her relationship with Ron, which had been on the rocks ever since she had learned of his role in Voldemort getting his hands on Ginny.

"I'm here, Hermione," Harry said entering the sitting room from his bedroom.

"Harry, I've been thinking…"

"When do you ever not think Hermione," Harry teased as he sat down on the couch.

"Ha ha Harry, very funny," replied Hermione, sarcasm heavy in her voice as she sat down opposite him. "But seriously Harry, I think you should take Ginny to the wedding this afternoon, instead of me."

"And put her in the same room as Draco and his father? Hermione have you forgotten what they put her through?"

"No Harry, I haven't and I'm sure Ginny hasn't either but I still think it would be good for her to go," Hermione argued.

"And why is that Hermione?" demanded Harry. "Hermione, I've had to sit by and watch as the Malfoys have broken her heart time and time again. I've been there every time ready to pick up the pieces. I can't put her through it again, I won't."

"Harry, she needs closure on her relationship with Draco. Taking her to his wedding this afternoon will give her that," Hermione argued.

"She's right Harry," Ginny said from the doorway to her bedroom before Harry could say anything, neither he nor Hermione had heard her enter the room.

"Gin…"

"No Harry," Ginny said cutting him off as he made his way over to her. "I need to do this. As much as Lord Malfoy and the Ministry may think otherwise, I was married to Draco and because of the way we were separated; I've never really had the chance for closure. I want to move on with my life, with you, but I can't do that if I can't put closure to my life with Draco. Being witness to his marriage to Pansy will do that for me."

"I still don't like it Gin," Harry grumbled.

"I know Harry, and quite honestly I don't either but it's something that I need to do. We'll go to the service only and skip the reception, that way there is less chance of actually having to talk to anyone," Ginny suggested.

"Fine, but we're coming back here the minute the service is over," Harry said pulling Ginny close.

"Thank you," Ginny said holding Harry tightly.

"Come on Ginny, I'll help you get dressed," Hermione offered as she rose from the couch and walked over to where Harry and Ginny were standing.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said stepping back from Harry before leading the other girl into her room.

**:-:-:-:**

A few hours later found Harry pacing in his sitting room as he waited for Ginny to emerge from her room. When she finally appeared he nearly tripped over his own two feet when he stopped too suddenly. "Gin, you look …"

"I told you he'd be speechless," Hermione smirked.

"I still feel overdressed," Ginny mumble self-consciously. She was wearing an emerald green satin ball gown that had a single strap over her right shoulder that broke into three smaller straps down her back and the entire bodice was beaded and covered in sequins. Her jewellery was very simple due to the elegance of her gown. She wore a single diamond solitaire necklace with a single strand diamond bracelet, diamond stud earrings and her engagement ring. Her hair was pulled up into a sophisticated looking French twist.

Standing there taking in Ginny's appearance Harry could not understand why Lucius Malfoy could ever think that Ginny did not belong amongst the women of society because she was one of the most stunningly beautiful women he had ever seen. "I don't think I've ever seen you look more beautiful than you look at this moment," he finally managed to say as he walked over and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"We should go," Ginny said quietly, her nervousness evident in her voice. We don't want to be late after all."

"No we don't," Harry agreed as he took Ginny's hand.

After getting her wrap from Hermione, Ginny let Harry escort her from their rooms, turning numerous heads, as they made their way through the castle and out onto the grounds. Once they passed through the wards protecting the castle and its grounds, Ginny stepped into Harry's arms as he activated the portkey.

By the time they reached Malfoy Manor, they were some of the last guests to arrive so they were seated near the back of the room, much to Ginny's and Harry's relief, neither one wanting to draw more attention than necessary, although the fact that Harry Potter was in attendance at a Malfoy wedding did cause quite a stir in the guests seated nearby as whispers and murmurs made their way through those in attendance. They even made it to where Lucius was sitting at the front, causing him to smirk in satisfaction at the thought of giving Ginny the ultimate reminder of her place in society.

The whispers soon died off as Draco entered the room at the front and the doors opened to admit the bridal party. As the service got underway, Ginny took the time to take a look at Draco, or at least as good a one as her seat would allow. He was still as handsome as ever but there seemed to be a sadness about him that had never been there before.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do this anymore," Ginny said quietly, her desperation evident in her voice as Pansy started her vows.

"Gin wait!" Harry hissed quietly as Ginny started making her way along the row, much to the chagrin of the other guests, catching the attention of those at the front of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you'll repeat after me," the wizard officiating the service said trying to draw the attention back to the couple before him as Ginny made her way towards the door, Harry hot on her heels. "I, Draconis Abraxas Malfoy…"

Draco stood there trying to decide which path to take. He could take the one chosen for him by his father and marry the girl standing beside him and lock away his heart for the rest of his life or he could go after the girl of his dreams, who had just walked back into his life after more than a year. A girl who was never far from his thoughts and who haunted his dreams at night.

"Draco!" Pansy hissed impatiently when Draco failed to say anything.

"You are my everything," Draco said suddenly, his voice quiet yet still echoing through the room.

Ginny stopped struggling with the door when she heard Draco's words.

"Draco, what has gotten into you?" demanded Pansy as Draco turned and stepped away from her.

"You have seen every part of me, all of my light and you even love my dark," Draco continued as he slowly made his way from Pansy and towards Ginny.

Ginny slowly turned away from the door, turning to face Draco as he approached her.

Lucius was not at all impressed and was on his feet the minute Draco had turned from Pansy.

"You adore everything of which I am ashamed. There is nothing about me to which you cannot relate," Draco said as he closed the distance between him and Ginny, Harry having stepped back from Ginny slightly when she had turned around. "And I wish you were still here with me," he finished as he stopped about a foot away from Ginny.

"It was you?" asked Ginny quietly in disbelief. "All this time it's been you?"

"Yes," replied Draco just as quietly, not sure how Ginny might react.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" wondered Ginny.

"Would you have believed me if I had? Besides the way in which we came together was not the most ideal of situations and I didn't want to put any more pressure on you than you were already dealing with," Draco explained.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name is going on here?" snarled Lucius as he stalked up the aisle towards his son, causing Ginny to back into the door in fear.

"Stay out of this Lord Malfoy," Harry ordered as he drew his wand and stepped between Lucius and Draco and Ginny.

"Or what Potter," sneered Lucius in disdain.

"Or I'll do the same to you as I did to your Lord and Master," Harry threatened.

"Avada…"

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried, cutting Lucius off before he could finish his curse.

Draco had instinctively stepped in front of Ginny when he heard his father start the curse.

"Ginny, I never wanted to leave you, you have to believe that. After my father took me from Riddle House I spent the next two months in the dungeons. Halloween was the first day he let me out, that's why it took me so long to start writing you again," Draco said.

"Oh Gods Draco this is all my fault. I should have pushed you away sooner. I never should have let you stay that first morning…"

"No Ginny, it's not your fault," Draco argued. "Don't you see the reason I was in the dungeons in the first place was because I was trying to get to you, to return to you and our child. How is our baby Ginny? Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Oh Draco," sighed Ginny sadly as she dropped her gaze.

"Fireling, what is it?" asked Draco in concern as he cupped her cheek in one hand and brought her gaze back to his, her tears wet on his hand.

"Your father…"

"What about my father Ginny," Draco pressed.

"Oh Gods Draco," Ginny cried. "He sent me a letter a year ago today. The letter turned to smoke…"

"Ginny what are you saying?"

"The smoke, it…it…"

"It what?" demanded Draco.

"It killed one of your daughters Draco," Ginny wept as Draco pulled her into his arms.

"Potter," Draco called getting Harry's attention. "Get the Aurors. I want my father charged with attempted murder at least for his attempt on Ginny's life just now."

"You got it," Harry said as Severus made his way over to take over guard duty on Lucius.

"Wait a minute," Draco said stepping back from Ginny slightly as her words from earlier finally sunk in. "Did you say one of my daughters?"

"Yes," replied Ginny as she tried to wipe away her tears with her hands, until Draco gave her his handkerchief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now what do you mean one?" Draco pressed.

"Your father succeeded in killing one of your daughters. Hope died before she was even born. She's buried near the Hogwarts lake. His spell failed to kill Hope's twin Serena," Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny, what aren't you telling me," Draco asked, sensing there was more going on.

"Even though I had no proof that your father was involved, I knew he was responsible for what happened to Hope and I was afraid of what he would do to Serena if he found out about her…"

"I would have killed the brat, just like I did the other one," Lucius snarled as he tried to lunge past Severus as the impediment jinx wore off, causing Ginny to flinch and Severus to use a body bond and a silencing spell on Lucius.

"Fireling, look at me," Draco said drawing Ginny's attention away from his father. "What happened to Serena? Where's my daughter?"

"I was afraid of what he'd do so I…I gave her to my brother Bill and his wife Fleur to raise," Ginny said quietly.

"Oh my Fireling," Draco sighed as he pulled Ginny into his arms once more.

"Can you ever forgive me?" pleaded Ginny.

"Ginny, you have nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizing it's me. I should have fought harder for you but when I thought I lost you forever…"

"You haven't lost me," Ginny said. "You never did lose me Draco, never."

"Come away with me," Draco said suddenly, stepping back from Ginny and holding her at arms length.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Go where?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Anywhere, I don't care, just as long as it's just you, me and our daughter," Draco said.

"DRACO!" Pansy shrieked as she finally came out of her shock.

"Come with me," Draco said holding his hand out towards Ginny.

"Draco are you insane?" demanded Pansy as she stalked angrily down the aisle.

Ginny stood there for a moment, looking deep into Draco's eyes. Seeing them full of his love and the sincerity of his words, Ginny reached out and took his hand, allowing him to lead her from the room, only to stop short when they came face to face with Harry and a number of Aurors, who quickly made their way into the room where Severus still stood guard over Lucius.

"Harry, I…"

"It's okay Gin, I always knew the snake came first in your heart," Harry said. "If he makes you happy Gin, then you have my blessing."

"Thank you," Ginny said walking over to Harry and giving him a kiss on the cheek as she placed her engagement ring in his hand.

"As for you Malfoy, if I find out you've hurt her and have left me to pick up the pieces once more…"

"I know Potter," Draco said, cutting Harry off. "I have no intention of ever hurting Ginny again. And it's Draco," he said holding his hand out towards Harry.

"Harry," replied Harry, shaking Draco's hand before heading back to the room the wedding had been in. "Oh and one more thing," he said stopping just outside the door.

"And what's that?" asked Draco.

"Turn around," Harry replied cryptically before slipping through the door.

Draco and Ginny shared a confused look before doing as Harry suggested.

"Hey Gin," greeted Bill as he stepped out of the shadows. "I believe I have something that belongs to you."

"Oh Gods," Ginny cried quietly as she and Draco made their way over to where Bill stood with Serena in his arms.

"Bill how…"

"Harry called. Said it looked like you two were about to work everything out so I believe this little one should be with her mommy and daddy," Bill said holding Serena out towards Ginny.

Ginny started to reach out towards her baby, her actions tentative before stopping and wrapping her arms around her middle, Draco stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders offering her his unconditional support. "Bill are you sure? You and Fleur have raised her for the past year. Serena thinks of you as her parents."

"Gin, after Fleur and I brought Serena home, we had a long talk and agreed that we were only her temporary guardians. That one day we'd give her back to you. We made sure that she knew you as her mother. We put a picture of you by her bed and we talked to her about you constantly. Gin, you are her mother. She belongs with you, with both of you," Bill said putting Serena in Ginny's arms.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly.

"Yes thank you," Draco said holding his hand out towards Bill.

"You're welcome," Bill said shaking Draco's hand. "The only thing Fleur and I ask is that the three of you visit often."

"We will," Ginny said before Draco led her and their baby girl from the room.

**:-:-:-:**

Hogwarts, sometime in the future…

"Harry!"

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as he stepped into the sitting room.

"There's a letter here for you, it's from Bill," Hermione said handing him the letter. "So what does it say?" she asked a short while later after Harry had finished reading it.

"He says the estate at the edge of the town he and Fleur live in in Provence, has finally been sold," replied Harry.

"The one at the south end of town?"

"Yeah the one with the gardens you fell in love with a few months ago when we went to visit," Harry said.

"Does he say who bought it or what they plan on doing with it?" Hermione asked curiously as she leant over the back of the couch Harry had seated himself in.

"He says they plan on fixing it up and raising their family there," Harry said.

"Well that's good I guess," admitted Hermione. "It's too bad I won't be able to visit the gardens anymore though."

"Don't be too sure about that Hermione. I have a feeling the new owners will let you visit anytime you want," Harry told her.

"Harry what…"

"It appears that the Malfoy's have bought the estate," Harry continued. "Draco and Ginny Malfoy that is," he smiled.

"They're married?"

"Bill says they wed yesterday in a small private ceremony. Only he, Fleur and Draco's mother Narcissa were in attendance. Apparently the estate was Draco's wedding gift to Ginny."

"How could Draco afford it though?" wondered Hermione. "I mean his father may be in Azkaban but he's still head of the family and we both know how Lord Malfoy feels about Ginny."

"Well from what Bill says, it appears that Draco has his own money. Apparently his grandfather left him a small fortune when he died which Draco gained access to when he turned eighteen. Plus his mother is a member of the Black family so she would have her own money and from what Ginny told me, Narcissa was always very kind to her," Harry said.

"Well I'm happy for them. Ginny deserves to be happy and so does Draco," Hermione commented. "They deserve to be as happy as we are Mr. Potter.

"That they do Mrs. Potter, that they do," Harry agreed as he leant over and kissed his wife.

The End.


End file.
